


I Love Loving You

by LegacyAtHeart



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, I only own Kate, Slow Build, Songfic at times, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyAtHeart/pseuds/LegacyAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rory had a twin sister? What if that sister fell in love with Jess instead of the Dean/Rory/Jess triangle that drove most people, including myself ,crazy? What would happen to them? Would Jess still leave? Or would he go to Yale with the girls? Would Lorelai like him? How long would they wait to be together? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that. Cross Posted on FanFiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's the New Guy?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own Kate
> 
> Note: Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net

****

** Chapter 1- Who's the New Guy? **

Lorelai Kathryn Gilmore- or Kate Gilmore- sighed as she walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen of the house she shared with her mother and her sister. Rory Gilmore looked at her sister and Kate smiled at her.

"What's up?" Rory asked her twin sister.

"Nothing as usual, hey have you seen my song book?" Kate asked.

"Here it is," Lorelai Gilmore, their mother said.

Kate smiled and took the offered book. "Thank you, Mom. You didn't read any of it right?" she asked.

"Never," Lorelai said.

"Right, so that is code for "I got to the first page only."" Rory pointed out.

"I swear on this coffee pot I didn't read any of your songs," Lorelai said.

"Oh, the coffee pot, that's big," Rory said.

"So big, I have to believe her," Kate said, putting the book away. "Come on, I'll drive to school," she said to Rory.

"Remember, Luke's after school," Lorelai said.

"Right," the girls replied, leaving the house.

 

* * *

Later, Kate was getting out of her car and saw her mom talking to Luke Danes in front of his diner. She tried to sneak away when she bumped into someone.

"Watch it," the guy said.

"You watch it," Kate snapped standing up.

The guy stood up and Kate looked at him. The boy was skinny and yet very lean. He was tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Kate's deep blue eyes narrowed at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Jess Mariano," the boy said.

"Well, next time, watch where you are going," Kate said.

"That goes for you too," Jess said.

Kate flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away from him. Jess watched her go and shook his head.

"Well, she looks like a lot of fun," he said.

 

* * *

"Pompous jerk, that's what he was!" Kate exclaimed, coming into the house.

"Who was a pompous jerk?" Rory asked.

"Some guy I ran into at the diner," Kate said.

"Gonna write about it?" Rory asked.

"Don't I always?" Kate replied.

"Yes and stop answering questions with questions," Rory said.

Kate smirked and went upstairs to her room. "Whatever keeps you going," she said.

 

* * *

Later, she was setting the table for dinner and Lorelai came into the kitchen.

"Kate, two more places," she said.

"Why? Who's coming over?" Kate asked.

"Luke and his nephew," Lorelai said.

Kate nodded and set two more places. There was a knock on the back door and she answered it. She gasped at the sight of the guy from that afternoon.

"Hey, Kate," Luke said going inside.

"Hi, Luke," Kate said.

"Nice name," Jess said. "Easy to remember," he added.

"Pity since I don't recall yours," Kate said.

"Well you two seem to be having a ton of fun," Lorelai said.

"Oh I am," Jess said. Then he leaned in closer towards Kate. "My name is Jess," he added going inside.

Kate glared at him and went into the living room. Rory looked at her.

"That's him," Kate gritted out.

"He is not bad," Rory said.

"Shut-up," Kate replied, grabbing her song book and her pen.

Jess came up behind her and Rory looked at him. He put a finger to his lips and she nodded. Kate didn't notice him. Jess smirked and put his chin on top of her head.

"Whatcha writing?" he asked.

Kate jumped and her pen made a mark on the whole page. Rory laughed and Jess smirked.

"Well, I was planning on skipping out early, but now I'll stay," he said. "Isn't that great?" he asked.

"Just great," Kate muttered.

 

* * *

Later, Jess was in Rory's room, when Kate came back into the room.

"Time for dinner," she said, leaning against the doorframe.

Jess nodded and then went over to the window.

"This opens right," Jess asked.

"Yeah," Kate replied.

"Shall we?" Jess asked.

"What are you talking about," Kate asked.

"Bail," Jess replied.

"On the dinner my mother planned and your uncle is so happy to be at? You're seriously crazy," Kate said.

"I'll take that as a no," Jess said.

"Damn straight," Kate said. "Now come on, you should eat before you terrorize the town," she muttered.

Jess smirked and followed her. "This is should be interesting," he whispered.

Chapter 1- Done


	2. Hate-Hate Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Summary: What if Rory had a twin sister? What if that sister fell in love with Jess instead of the Dean/Rory/Jess triangle that drove most people, including myself ,crazy? What would happen to them? Would Jess still leave? Or would he go to Yale with the girls? Would Lorelai like him? How long would they wait to be together? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that. Cross Posted on FanFiction.net
> 
> Chapter Summary: Presenting Lorelai Gilmore: The girls father comes back into town to be Rory's escort at her debutante ball. Kate gains a deeper understanding to her father's actions and a certain book makes her look at Jess in a new light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own only Kate.

** Chapter 2- Hate-Hate Relations **

A few days later, Kate, Rory and Lorelai came into the house of Richard and Emily Gilmore's house. They all looked at each other hearing the two fighting.

"You can go hide in the kitchen if you wanna," Lorelai said to the skittish maid.

"Thank you," the maid said.

"Wow they're actually fighting," Rory said watching her grandparents come down the stairs, fighting and then go back upstairs.

"I wish I had some popcorn," Lorelai said.

"Mom," Kate and Rory said.

"Sorry," Lorelai replied.

The couple came back down and finally noticed the other three. They waved and Emily glared at her husband.

"Brava, encore," Lorelai said. Seeing the harsh look she sighed. "We'll be in the kitchen."

 

* * *

A week later, Kate walked into the diner to find Jess there.

"Oh great, no place is safe," she said.

"Well, hello to you too," Jess said.

Kate rolled her eyes and sat at the counter. She put her headband back into her hair and Jess served her a cup of coffee.

"What's with you and those things?" he asked pointing to the headband.

"Sets me apart from my sister," Kate replied sipping her coffee. She pulled out _Anna Karenina_ and Jess raised an eyebrow.

"That's a deep book," he said.

"Keeps me thinking," Kate replied absent mindedly.

Jess left her alone after that and Kate continued to read. Rory came into the diner and Jess gave her a cup of coffee as well.

"Ah, you're learning," Rory said.

Kate looked up. "When did you get here?" she asked.

"Two seconds ago," Rory replied.

Kate smiled and put her book down. She looked at her sister. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"The debutante thing is tomorrow and Dad's coming," Rory said.

Kate sipped her coffee and Rory felt a little bad for bringing their father up. Kate hadn't spoken to him in a while and refused to see him when he showed up a few months back.

"Oh well, that's another ball shot to hell," Kate said, leaving the money for her coffee on the counter. Then she left the diner.

"What's her problem?" Jess asked putting the money in the registrar.

"Our Dad and Kate don't really get along. Kate resents him for not being there and he doesn't get it. You'll hear the aftershock tomorrow night if we come here," Rory said.

"I'm staying clear of her because I know I'm not her favorite person in the world," Jess said.

"Smart boy," Rory said.

"A Debutante Ball; who still does that," Jess asked.

"Hey, you don't have to go through it," Rory said.

"Nice knowing you," Jess stated.

Rory smiled and left the diner. Jess sighed and took out the book he had in his back pocket and continued to read and make notes in the margins.

 

* * *

The next night, Kate was standing in the ballroom, sipping her nonalcoholic cocktail when her mother came up next to her.

"I hate Grandma for making me wear this dress and my hair this way," Kate complained. She was in a white ball gown that had a large skirt and was strapless. Her hair was in a tight bun with her bangs gone from her face.

"Yeah if you weren't my child, I would have mistaken you for the abominable snowman," Lorelai stated.

"Thanks, Mom," Kate replied grinning, telling her mother that the joke was well taken.

"So you seem to be okay with your Dad here," Lorelai said.

"I am," Kate coolly replied. "This is Rory's night and I'm willing to put aside my feelings for my sister," she added.

"Oh really, so why haven't you talked to him?" Lorelai asked.

Kate rolled her eyes and Lorelai pushed her towards her father. Christopher smiled at his other daughter and Lorelai left them alone.

"Hey Dad," Kate said.

"Hey, Kate," Christopher said. "How've you been?" he asked.

Kate smiled and told him everything that happened in her life so far. Christopher listened, related, laughed and nodded in the right places. Kate enjoyed the talk and spotted her mother, grandmother, and grandfather going into the other room.

"All fathers please report to the debutante precession stairs," the MC said.

"I have to go, kid. But listen, I would love to hear some of your songs one day," Christopher said.

"Alright and Dad," Kate said.

"Yeah," Christopher asked.

"I love you," Kate replied.

"I love you too," Christopher said hugging her.

Kate smiled and went to her mother and grandparents.

"I was taken off an account!" Richard Gilmore said.

"What?" Lorelai gasped.

"One account, Richard," Emily Gilmore pointed out.

"I have been with this account for the last ten years. I'm being phased out," Richard exclaimed.

"You are not being phased out," Emily argued.

"Didn't you just get a promotion?" Lorelai asked.

"That's how it's happening," Richard said.

"Guys, there is a ceremony going on out there," Kate said. "And Rory's next," she added.

The three stopped fighting and went into the main room. Kate smiled seeing her sister descend the staircase with their father and then go and do the ridiculous dance that Kate had to do herself a year ago.

 

* * *

Later the three women were at the diner and Kate spotted Jess.

"Ror, look at Jess," Kate said.

Rory laughed quietly as she Jess dressed like Luke. Lorelai laughed as well. Luke looked a little upset. Jess looked towards them and Kate got out of the booth. She almost tripped but Luke caught her. Brushing herself off, she walked over to Jess.

"Yes, Snowball," Jess asked.

"You'll pay for that later. But right now I want to talk," Kate said.

"Anything to keep my eyes up and away from that dress," Jess said.

Kate rolled her eyes and Jess smirked. Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

"You live to annoy me," she said.

"It is just so entertaining, not to mention easy," Jess replied.

Kate sighed and pulled the collar of his shirt when he turned to walk away. Jess almost tripped and Kate let go. She took off the baseball cap and threw it across the room.

"Talk already," Jess said.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot but I was hoping that we could salvage a friendship," Kate said.

"We know nothing about each other," Jess pointed out.

"Well that's not my fault," Kate said.

"It kinda is," Jess replied.

Kate sighed and pulled him out of the door. Jess barely got his jacket on when she pushed him outside.

"Bye guys," she called going out of the door. Once outside, she turned to Jess. "Walk me home and that way we'll know each other."

"Oh okay. So anything I want to know?" Jess asked.

Kate nodded and Jess smirked.

"Who made you wear this?" he asked pointing to her dress.

"My grandmother," Kate said.

Jess shook his head and reached over to take her hair out of the bun she had it in. Kate winced as she felt a tug but Jess' hands were gentle and soft. Her dark brown hair fell limply to pass her shoulders and her bangs went into their rightful place.

"Much better," Jess said.

"Thank you," Kate said.

"So tell me, what are the perks of being a friend to the infamous Gilmore Girls?" Jess asked.

"For us is the fact that your uncle is our unlimited supply of coffee," Kate replied. "For you though, nothing," she added.

"Gee thanks," Jess said.

"You're welcome," Kate replied.

"What do you in your free time?" Jess asked.

"I play guitar, sing, read, and write songs," Kate replied.

"A song writer, intriguing," Jess said.

"Not really," Kate replied. Jess smirked and they continued to walk to the house.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" Kate asked.

"I tend to read sometimes but not a lot," Jess said.

Kate nodded and saw right through it. "Well this is my stop," she said as they stopped in front of her house.

"Goodnight, Snowball," Jess said. "Oh and by the way, thanks for this," he added pulling out her copy of _Howl_.

"What are you doing with this?" Kate asked. "You stole my book," she exclaimed realizing.

"I borrowed it," Jess explained.

"I don't recall offering to you," Kate said.

Jess shrugged and smirked as Kate flipped through the book. "You read it," she whispered.

"And I put margin notes," Jess pointed out.

Kate smiled. "I thought that you don't read much," she said.

"Well what is much," Jess asked. Kate looked at him skeptically. "I read this only like 40 times," he admitted.

Kate laughed and he smirked. He then turned away after she went inside.

"Hey, Dodger," Kate called from the door.

"Dodger," Jess echoed.

"Figure it out while you wait for me," Kate replied, waving him in.

Jess came into the house and snapped his fingers. "Oliver Twist," he said.

"Smart boy," Kate called from her room.

Jess smiled a little and looked around. Christopher came down and saw him.

"Hello there," he said. Jess turned around and Christopher smiled at him.

"I'm Chris Holden, Kate and Rory's father," Christopher said.

"Jess Mariano," Jess said. "I just walked Kate home. And I think she set me up," he added loud enough for Kate to hear.

"I did not," Kate called. Then there was a scream and then a loud thump.

"Is she okay?" Jess asked.

"That was the dress," Christopher said.

"I'm okay!" Kate called.

"That's a Gilmore for you," Chris said.

"Listen, tell Kate goodnight for me and that I'll see her around," Jess said.

"Don't have to," Christopher replied seeing Kate come back down.

Jess turned and looked at Kate, who was dressed in sweats. She smiled sweetly at him and Jess gave her a small smile. Christopher went into the kitchen while the two said goodnight.

"Some of those notes are pretty insightful," Kate said.

"Like I said, forty times," Jess said.

Kate smiled and nodded. Jess smirked and they stood there awkwardly. Kate looked at the time.

"You sure you don't want me or my Dad to give you a lift?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Jess replied.

"Okay, fine but I'm going to call Luke's tomorrow at six in the morning to make sure you're there," Kate said.

"Goodnight, Gilmore," Jess said leaving the house. Kate smiled and closed the door.

"Goodnight Dodger," she whispered.

Chapter 2- Done

 


	3. The Bracebridge Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Summary: What if Rory had a twin sister? What if that sister fell in love with Jess instead of the Dean/Rory/Jess triangle that drove most people, including myself, crazy? What would happen to them? Would Jess still leave? Or would he go to Yale with the girls? Would Lorelai like him? How long would they wait to be together? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that. Cross Posted on FanFiction.net
> 
> Chapter Summary: The Bracebridge Dinner: The inn hosts a one of a kind dinner that brings drama for Kate, Jess, Emily, Richard, and leaves most wondering what is peacock pie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 8/4/16: New image uploaded. Just trying it out. And hopefully gives a better visual of Kate. Thanks!

** **

**Chapter 3: The Bracebridge Dinner**

"Mom, this is so pointless," Kate said as she, Rory, and Lorelai built a snowman for the Annual Snowman Building Contest.

"Why do you say that?" Lorelai asked.

"Just turn around," Rory replied.

Lorelai looked at the man building an over the top snowman. "Oh please, he's probably getting paid to do that so that he could deprive us wonderful townspeople of that wonderful prize," she said. "At least, ours is original and sturdy," she added.

The head fell off and they all looked at each other.

"You want to go get coffee?" Lorelai asked her daughters.

"Yes," Kate and Rory replied.

* * *

The next day, the three of them and Sookie St. James were all discussing the fact that the people that Lorelai booked for the weekend at the inn were snowed in.

"I can't believe they're snowed it," Rory said.

"All that food goes to waste. I have diced so many pumpkins that I pumpkin hands," Sookie said.

"Why shouldn't we just eat dinner ourselves?" Kate said.

"Yeah but it wouldn't be the same," Lorelai said.

"More coffee," Luke asked coming over.

"Wait he eats. And Jess eats," Sookie started.

"Where is she going with this?" Luke asked.

"Do you like Peacock Pie?" Sookie asked.

"I'm 100% sure I don't," Luke replied.

"You know what? Let's invite everyone," Lorelai said.

"Everyone who," Sookie asked.

"Everyone, everyone," Lorelai replied.

"Everyone, everyone who," Sookie said.

"Everyone we know, everyone we like," Lorelai answered.

"Let's invite everyone!" Sookie exclaimed.

"It will be a slumber party!" Kate exclaimed.

"An out of control, over the top slumber party," Lorelai said.

"I love it!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Me too," Rory said.

"Done, spread the word," Lorelai said, looking at Luke.

"I haven't said I'd come yet so I'm certainly not gonna suddenly become your messenger boy," Luke replied. Lorelai gave him a glaring look. "Eight o'clock," he asked.

"Seven," Lorelai replied.

"Right," Luke muttered.

* * *

Later, Kate and Rory were sitting in the living room with Lorelai, discussing the rooms.

"Where do we put Ms. Patty?" Lorelai asked.

"In room 30," Kate suggested.

"With who though," Rory asked.

"With Jess," Lorelai replied.

"There will be no Jess left after that," Kate pointed out.

"True," Rory said. "Oh are these this year's cards?" she asked.

"Of course they are. Why wouldn't they be?" Lorelai answered.

"Because last year's cards were here till Halloween," Rory pointed out.

"That is a crack against my housekeeping skills," Lorelai said.

"Whoa, this is one ugly looking kid," Rory exclaimed.

"That is your Cousin Stan's kid," Lorelai said.

"He got Stan's everything," Kate said.

"Poor kid," Rory put in.

"And that's not the ugliest baby in the bunch," Lorelai added.

"What do you mean- oh ow," Kate said, finding another picture. "Why do people put pictures on Christmas cards? Don't they know that we are merciless mockers?"

"I know, and we have no shame," Lorelai said.

Kate and Rory rolled their eyes and continued to look through the pile.

"Oh here's one from Dad…and Sherri," Kate said.

"Oh really, I must have forgotten to tell you," Lorelai said.

"She's nice looking," Rory said.

"And they have a cute little dog," Kate said.

"Sorry I didn't tell you two," Lorelai said.

"It's okay. Listen, we were wondering about room 31," Kate said.

"Okay, who are you thinking about," Lorelai asked.

"A certain depressed man and his wife," Rory replied.

"Oh no," Lorelai said. "What makes you think that they would even come?"

"Can't we just invite them?" Kate asked.

Lorelai sighed. "Okay, I'll pencil them in," she said. "No promises though," she added.

"Thanks mom," the girls chorused.

"Hey, I have a New Year's resolution for you two- be more cynical and self absorbed," Lorelai told them.

"We'll work on it," Kate replied.

* * *

The next night, the girls were fully dressed and greeting the guests at the Inn. Rory wore a light brown and black strapless dress and Kate wore a dark red one shouldered gown that left one arm bare and the other draped in soft, delicate fabric.

"Oh my God, you two are beautiful," Ms. Patty said.

"Thank you," Rory said.

Lorelai came in and smiled at them. Kate and Rory smiled back.

"How's Sookie?" Rory asked.

"She's paper-bagging it," Lorelai said.

"What?" Kate asked.

"You know," Lorelai said, making an imitation of breathing in a paper bag.

"Oh," the sisters said. Lorelai nodded and ran back into the kitchen.

Luke and Jess came into the Inn and Kate ran her hand over her hair, which was in soft waves. Jess looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Hi you two, where's your Mom?" Luke asked.

"In the kitchen helping Sookie out," Kate replied.

"I have to say, I'm glad I came," Jess said looking Kate over.

Kate blushed and smiled at Jess. "So am I," she said.

Lorelai came back into the room and smiled at the four. Lane came into the inn.

"You made it. Your mother didn't come?" Rory asked.

"Wait for it," Lane said. Her mother came right in. "My wedding night is going to be very interesting," she whispered.

Jess had to hide his smile and Luke coughed to cover a chuckle as Mrs. Kim looked disapprovingly over Rory and Kate's dresses- especially Kate's dress.

"Hi Mrs. Kim," Rory said. "You're in room 12," she added, handing them the key.

"Do you need help bringing in the rest of your stuff, Mrs. Kim?" Lorelai offered.

"This is my stuff. I always say that people have too much stuff," Mrs. Kim replied showing the group a little black bag.

"You're totally right. People have too many things," Lorelai said. Mrs. Kim nodded and she and Lane went upstairs.

"Says the woman with 64 pairs of shoes," Luke said.

"Thus proving my point," Lorelai said.

* * *

Later, Lorelai was walking around when she spotted her parents walking in. She grabbed the first person nearest her and that happened to be Jess.

"Uh, Lorelai, I'm not Luke," he said.

"My parents are here," Lorelai complained.

"Oh really, I would love to meet them," Jess drawled sarcastically.

"That's a fantastic idea," Lorelai said, brightly. Jess looked at Kate, who was passing them, with fear in his eyes.

"Mom, let go of Jess," Kate ordered.

"Lorelai, this is just beautiful. It's like something out of _Architectural Digest_. You should be very proud," Richard said, coming over to them with Emily.

"Thanks, Dad," Lorelai said hugging him.

"Lorelai, your dress needs pressing," Emily said.

"Thanks, Mom," Lorelai replied as they hugged.

"Kate, you look stunning," Emily gushed, hugging her granddaughter. Richard did the same after Emily was done. Emily then noticed Jess. "And you are," she said.

"I'm Jess Mariano, Kate's friend. Kate's told me a lot about you and it's a pleasure to meet you both," Jess said. Kate's heart swelled with happiness when she heard the words.

"Nice to meet you," Richard said. Jess smiled at Kate who was beaming back at him.

Lorelai smiled and then went into the front of the room. Everyone gathered around to hear her speak.

"Welcome to the first and probably-never-again-because-Sookie's-on-the-verge-of-a-nervous-breakdown Bracebridge Dinner!" she said. Everyone clapped and Lorelai smiled. "I have a little surprise for you. Outside right now and for the remainder of the evening are twenty four horse drawn carriages. No more or less than two at a time," she stated.

"You're going to go?" Luke asked Jess.

"I was thinking about waiting till the clog dancing starts," Jess replied.

"Good idea," Luke said.

Kate heard them and smiled. At dinner, Kate sat next to Jess, who was glaring daggers at her.

"We should have eaten before we came," he whispered to Luke, who was watching Jackson being the squire.

"Shh, and yeah," Luke replied.

"So I started to sing and they just picked up everything and left the area," Richard said, about ten minutes later.

"Well I have to say that that was the most interesting conversation I've had with an insurance man," Taylor said.

"They are a boring group of people. I'm glad to be rid of them," Richard said.

"Glad to be rid of them?" Emily echoed.

"Something tells me that this is going to be more interesting than that squire thing," Luke whispered to Jess.

"I really hope you're wrong," Jess said, looking at Kate.

"Are you retired, Richard?" Taylor asked.

"Of course he isn't retired," Emily said.

"Actually yes, I'm retired," Richard said.

"What?" Lorelai, Emily, Rory, and Kate exclaimed.

"I retired the other day. And I'm glad I did," Richard said.

There was a thick silence and then Sookie came out.

"Who would like some peacock pie?" she asked.

"Excuse me," Emily said. Richard went after her and Lorelai followed him.

"I hate it when you're right," Jess said.

"I hate it too," Kirk added.

"I hate you, period," one other muttered to Luke.

"Okay, I get it," Luke said. "Trust me, I didn't want to be right," he added to Kate and Rory.

"I know that, Luke," Kate replied getting up and leaving.

Dean excused himself and followed her. "Kate, wait a second," he called.

"What, Dean?" Kate asked.

"How are you friends with Jess?" Dean asked.

"You're my sister's boyfriend, not my father, Dean. You cannot tell me who not to be friends with," Kate said. "I'm a big girl and Rory is too," she added.

"He got into a fight with Chuck the other day," Dean said.

Kate sighed and shook her head. "Okay, Dean, I'll take care of it," she said.

* * *

Later, Kate was outside, waiting for a horse drawn carriage, when Jess came up next to her. He helped her into the carriage and they started moving.

"That was some shocker your Grandfather made during dinner," he said.

Kate smiled and shook her head. "It was," she said.

"So, what were you doing here all alone?" Jess asked.

"Thinking," Kate said. Jess looked at her to continue. "Jess, Dean told me that you got into a fight the other day," she told him.

"Oh yeah, right, I did," Jess said.

"Who were you fighting?" Kate asked.

"Your boyfriend," Jess said. "Chuck," he added confused at the perplexed look Kate gave him.

"Chuck Presby and I aren't dating…God it was one date," Kate said. "Why on earth would you fight him?" she asked.

"He must have heard that we're friends and he started calling you a whore, and all these other names that I don't want to share with you. And I snapped," Jess explained.

"Jess, that was the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me," Kate said. "Thank you," she added.

Jess smiled and they passed the snowman contest. "Is that one yours?" he asked, pointing to the right snowman.

"Yes it is," Kate replied.

"It's a nice snowman- or snowwoman maybe," Jess said.

"I know, but everyone thinks that the one on the end is going to win," Kate said.

"No way, it's too overdone," Jess said.

"That's what I said," Kate said.

Jess smiled at her again and Kate rested her head on his shoulder. Jess looked around the town and then back at the girl he knew that he could never have. She was everything that he wasn't and he wasn't going to lie and say that it didn't matter because it did. And Jess knew that it always will. The slight snore coming from Kate, told him that she was sleeping.

"Can we go back to the inn?" he asked the man directing the horse.

"Of course," the man replied.

When they got back to the inn, Jess got out and then took Kate in his arms. She clasped her hands around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Jess kissed her forehead, softly and walked into the inn after the guy driving their carriage opened the door. Emily and Richard were still up.

"What happened to her?" Emily asked, seeing Kate in Jess' arms.

"She fell asleep in the carriage," Jess explained, quietly.

"Oh," the elder Gilmores said.

"I'm going to bring her upstairs. Goodnight," Jess said.

"Goodnight," Richard whispered.

"Yes, goodnight," Emily added. "It was a pleasure meeting you," she told Jess.

"You too, Mrs. Gilmore," Jess replied quietly. Then he went upstairs.

"I have such a feeling that we're going to be seeing him around Kate more often," Richard said.

Emily smiled a little. "I think you're right," she replied.

Jess wracked his brain to remember Kate's room number. He was about to knock on one door when Luke came out of the room they shared.

"What happened?" he asked Jess.

"We went on a carriage ride, we talked, she put her head on my shoulder, and I look down to find her asleep," Jess explained.

"What's her room number?" Luke asked.

"I have no clue," Jess exclaimed quietly. Luke sighed and motioned for Jess to bring her inside their room.

"Get her coat off," Jess hissed once in the room.

Luke took off Kate's coat to reveal gray sweatpants and a black sweatshirt. Kate clutched Jess tighter and Jess sighed.

"Lorelai is going to shoot me," he muttered. Luke smirked and Jess glared at him.

"Don't leave," Kate whimpered in her sleep as Jess set her down in the bed.

Jess sighed again and got her arms off of him. Grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, he went into the bathroom to change. Luke pulled off Kate's boots and gloves. Jess came back and looked at the chair.

"You think I should?" he asked Luke. Kate grabbed the hem of his shirt and Luke chuckled.

"Take that as a no," Luke said to Jess.

"Right," Jess said, lying down next to Kate. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Luke shook his head and lay down in his own bed. Jess smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kate was back in her own room and getting dressed. She put on a navy blue sweater and a pair of dark jeans. She slipped on her boots on and went downstairs. When she got there, Jess was there as Luke was talking to Lorelai. Kate slipped her hands in her back pockets and walked over to him. Jess gave her a small smile.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Pretty good," Kate replied. "I do have one question, Jess," she added.

"Shoot," Jess told her.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" Kate asked.

"You looked so peaceful and tired, I really didn't have the heart to," Jess replied.

"Oh," Kate said nodding. "Well, thanks," she told him.

"So, I'll see you around?" Jess asked, as they walked to the door.

"Of course, in fact maybe sooner than you think," Kate replied. "I do need another cup of coffee," she told him.

"I'll be waiting with baited breath," Jess said. Kate smiled. "Bye," he added leaving.

"Bye," Kate said, closing the door. Emily and Richard came down and they smiled at Lorelai and the girls.

"Hey Mom, you didn't make it back to the room last night. Did you get lucky?" Lorelai asked.

"Could you be any cruder?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I could be cruder. Hey Mom, did you get la-" Lorelai was cut off by the other girls.

"Thanks for coming," the girls said.

Emily and Richard hugged their granddaughters and Emily winked at Kate, who smiled. They then left, leaving Lorelai looking at one of her daughters.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing, inside thing," Kate replied. "Come on, let's go home," she added.

As the three of them were in the carriage, they saw the over the top snowman was destroyed.

"What happened?" Kate asked. Then she thought of something but shook her head.

"Who knows, but we do win by default," Lorelai said turning around and facing her daughters. Kate and Rory smiled and the three of them continued to enjoy their ride home.

Chapter 3- Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, I remember writing a different take on Dean and Kate's sidebar about Jess. I look at their relationship as a big brother and a little sister, which could make sense he is dating Rory, who is Kate's twin and he already has Clara. So that's why Dean is a little overbearing with Kate and why she pushes him back. She's the stronger of the two sisters emotionally and she's been tested by people and her emotions. So she doesn't like to be told what to do. Which makes her fun and hard to write. 
> 
> Hope all my readers--old and new--enjoy this and review!


	4. A-Tisket, A- Tasket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Summary: What if Rory had a twin sister? What if that sister fell in love with Jess instead of the Dean/Rory/Jess triangle that drove most people, including myself ,crazy? What would happen to them? Would Jess still leave? Or would he go to Yale with the girls? Would Lorelai like him? How long would they wait to be together? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that. Cross Posted on FanFiction.net
> 
> Chapter Summary: A-Tisket, A- Tasket: The Bid-a-Basket Festival brings out the Gilmore Girls and their men, albeit reluctantly for Luke. Jess and Kate grow closer and Luke and Lorelai have lunch together, each inching closer to where they should be.

**Chapter 4- A-Tisket, A- Tasket**

"So, are you sure you don't want me to make you guys something edible to put in the basket this year?" Kate asked.

"Nope," Lorelai said.

"You're not even going to participate this year," Rory added.

Kate sighed and then looked at a medium sized basket. "I'm participating this year," she confessed.

"Oh thank the Lord! The Gilmore tradition lives on," Lorelai said.

Kate smiled and they continued to shop for baskets. Kate wandered into the back and looked around. She noticed someone behind her. Jess slung an arm over her shoulders. Kate jumped and looked at him.

"Don't do that," she chided.

Jess smirked and Kate smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" Jess asked.

"Buying a basket for the Bid- A- Basket thing tomorrow," Kate replied.

"Of all the things these people do, that is the most degrading thing I have ever heard of. I mean, a man bidding for a woman's cooked- or in your case, a completely inedible- meal is pretty sexist," Jess said.

"I can't say I disagree, but there's something about the way I get to cook for my possible prince charming," Kate said.

Jess felt a twinge of jealously and yet hid it. "That's good for you," he said.

Kate smiled sweetly at him and held up two baskets. "Which one should I get?" she asked.

"If it were me you were cooking for, I would go for the slightly bigger one because I would want to try as much of your stuff as I could," Jess replied, pointing to the one in Kate's left hand.

"Thanks," Kate said putting the other one down.

"You're welcome. Now if you excuse me, I have to interrupt that little tryst over there," Jess said, pointing to Rory and Dean kissing.

Kate blanched. "Ugh, please before I get sick," she said.

"I would rather Taylor catch them though," Jess said.

"Bitter much?" Kate asked.

Jess smirked. "See ya," he said.

"See ya," Kate replied walking away.

* * *

The next day, the three girls were standing in the crowd watching the bidding going on and Kate's was the next basket.

"This one looks like a basket from my store," Taylor gloated.

"He so wants his own game show," Kate said.

"He can taste it," Rory agreed.

"Let's start the bidding at twenty dollars," Taylor announced.

"Twenty," Kirk called.

"I got twenty. What about twenty five," Taylor said.

"Twenty five," Dean called. Rory and Kate looked at each other.

"Thirty," another voice called.

Jess put his hand up and Kate whirled around. He was bidding on her basket. She hoped this ever since she saw him a day ago.

"I have thirty. Do I hear thirty five?" Taylor asked.

"Thirty five," Jess called.

"Forty," Dean called.

"What's up with Dean?" Kate asked.

"I have no idea," Rory asked.

"Forty five," Kirk called.

"Fifty five," Dean bid.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Sixty five," he called.

"Seventy five," Dean called.

"Why are you even bidding?" Kirk asked.

"Eighty five," Jess called.

"Ninety," Kirk called.

"Ninety five," Jess countered.

"One hundred," Dean exclaimed.

"Dean," Rory groaned. "He does not have a hundred dollars," she added.

"One hundred and five," Kirk called.

"One hundred and ten," Jess countered.

"One ten going once…Twice…sold to the nice hoodlum in the back," Taylor said.

Jess went up and paid for the basket and went over to Kate. She smiled at him and went away from the group with him.

"I gotta tell you, of all the nutty barn- raising- shindigs this town can cook up, this one wasn't half bad," Jess said.

"Glad you enjoyed it, but Jess, seriously. You just spent a hundred and ten dollars for a date with me, Mr. These- things- are- so- degrading," Kate said.

"Are you mad?" Jess asked.

"Not at all," Kate replied.

Jess smiled at her and they started walking away. Dean grabbed Kate's hand.

"Hey," Kate snapped.

"Don't go with this jerk," Dean said.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Jess asked.

"I thought all three of us were going to be having lunch," Dean said to Kate.

"That was never the plan, Dean. Now, I know I told you this at the inn, but you are not my boyfriend, my brother, or my father, so you have no right to say who I can and cannot have lunch with," Kate said.

"Just don't go with him," Dean pleaded with Kate.

"Well, geez man; she's not shipping off to 'Nam," Jess said. "Besides, your girlfriend is over there," he added.

"You really need to shut up right now, okay?" Dean said.

"Dean, this is ridiculous. I'm not Rory, so that means, I'm not your girlfriend and that adds up to that I don't have to answer to you," Kate said.

Jess smirked and Dean glared at him. "You think that this is so funny," he snapped.

"Well, it's no Lenny Bruce routine but it has its moments," Jess replied.

Kate rolled her eyes and knew she wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Jess, let's go," she said.

"Kate, do you want to have lunch with me? Because if you want to go with Rory, I totally understand," Jess said.

"She wants to go with us," Dean said.

"Excuse me, Edgar Bergen; I'd like Charlie McCarthy to answer now," Jess snapped, starting to lose his cool.

"Just go back to your girlfriend," Kate said to Dean, taking Jess and walking away.

Lorelai watched them go and Rory went to talk to Dean. Lorelai turned back and saw her basket was up for auction now.

"Let's start the bidding at five dollars," Taylor said.

"Five dollars," one guy called.

"That was fast," Lorelai commented.

"Ten dollars," another guy called.

"Don't they know that all that is in there are two stale Pop-Tarts and a Slim Jim?" Lorelai asked.

"Fifteen," another called.

"Wait a minute, they all look familiar," Lorelai realized. Then she went over to Patty. "You brought them here?!" she exclaimed.

"I can't leave you to find yourself a guy," Patty said.

"I can't believe you," Lorelai said. Then she ran to the diner.

"Luke! Where is he? Where is he? I need him! Caesar, where is - agh, agh, thank God," she exclaimed, seeing Luke. "You gotta come with me," she added.

"What are you doing? Hey, hey, I got plates here!" Luke snapped as she pulled him.

"Put the burgers down. Caesar, you're in charge," Lorelai commanded taking the plates from him.

"Now wait," Luke started.

"Do you have money? I need money," Lorelai rambled, pushing the buttons on the register. "Which one opens this thing? Is it that one, not that one," she added.

"Stop messing with that," Luke said.

"Luke, you gotta come out there with me. Patty gave my picture out to all these guys because she thinks I need a man," Lorelai explained.

"You do, one with a nice couch and a deep knowledge of Freud," Luke replied, taking the plates and bringing them to a table.

"You have to come out and bid on my basket," Lorelai blurted.

"Are you serious?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Lorelai replied.

"I have never in my life taken part in one of these crazy group flip outs. I'm not about to start now," Luke told her.

"But - right now - out there – the –." Lorelai couldn't even make a full sentence.

"Just buy your own basket," Luke said.

"I cannot buy my own basket," Lorelai said.

"Why not," Luke asked.

"Because that is pathetic," Lorelai replied.

"And chasing me around my diner begging me to buy your basket?" Luke questioned.

"Also pathetic, but that is a pathetic I can live with, where that pathetic is a truly pathetic, pathetic, and only you can save me from the double pathetic! Please!" Lorelai pleaded.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Luke relented leaving the diner.

"Thank you," Lorelai said. "Come on, hurry up," she said.

When they got to the auction, it was still going on.

"Forty six fifty," one guy called.

"Forty seven," the other exclaimed.

"Forty seven fifty," the third called.

"Forty eight dollars," the first guy said.

"Forty eight bucks for a couple of stale Pop-Tarts and a Slim Jim," Luke asked.

"Never mind, just bid," Lorelai said.

Luke sighed. "Forty nine," he called.

"Forty nine fifty," the second guy called.

Luke looked in his wallet. "Fifty two fifty," he called.

"I thought we could only go up to fifty dollars," one guy said.

"I have a life," Luke said.

"Fifty two fifty going once," Lorelai called.

"Hey that's my job. Fifty two fifty going once…fifty two fifty going twice," Taylor said.

"Oh please God," Lorelai muttered.

"Sold, and that concludes today's bidding," Taylor said.

"You rock," Lorelai said to Luke as he got the basket it.

"Thank you," Luke replied.

"You're welcome," Lorelai said.

"So what do we do now?" Luke asked.

"I guess we eat," Lorelai answered.

"This," Luke questioned.

"Yeah," Lorelai replied.

"First I have to buy it; then I have to eat it?" Luke said.

"Hey, the basket of botulism does come with my company," Lorelai said.

"Huh. You don't eat with your mouth open do you?" Luke said.

"Women don't eat at all. We just look at food and jump on the treadmill," Lorelai pointed out.

"All right, let's go," Luke said following Lorelai.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Kate asked Jess as they continued to walk.

"You'll see," Jess replied.

"Man of mystery, I like that," Kate said.

Jess smirked and Kate smiled at him. He intertwined their hands together and Kate's smile got bigger.

"Why are you only nice to me?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Jess replied.

"An hour ago you were totally screwing with Dean and now you're totally nice to me," Kate clarified.

"You see, it's the screwing with Dean that's an important step to getting here so that I can be nice to you," Jess replied after a minute.

"Okay," Kate said.

"You have no idea about what I said," Jess said.

"Not one bit of it," Kate said. "Nor would I believe it," she added.

"Now, I'm hurt," Jess said. Kate laughed and Jess smiled back at her.

"Wow," Kate said.

"What?" Jess asked.

"You have a nice smile," Kate replied.

Jess tucked a hair behind her ear. "So do you," he replied.

Kate blushed and Jess smirked. Then he stopped.

"And we're here," he said.

"We're going to eat here?" Kate asked.

"I like it here," Jess replied sitting down in the middle of the bridge.

"Wow a place in Stars Hollows that you actually like," Kate said.

"Yeah I have some good memories of this place. See over there, that's where Luke pushed me in," Jess said pointing to the beginning of the bridge.

Kate laughed and Jess opened the basket. "Wow, this is pretty impressive, Gilmore," he said.

Inside was a large variety of tasty non-perishable foods that Kate made herself. They included soups in thermoses, sandwiches, crackers, a salad, several containers of still warm food, croissants, fruits, brownies, cookies and water and coffee.

"You covered all the bases," Jess said.

"I know," Kate replied, taking some food.

Jess took a bite of the sandwiches. His eyes lit up. "This is really good. You really made this?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I did," Kate replied.

"Okay so what is this sauce," Jess asked.

"Chili sauce with jelly," Kate replied.

"You have to be joking," Jess said.

"Nope," Kate said. "Now since I reveled one of my secrets, I'm going to have to kill you," she added.

"You won't kill me," Jess said.

"And why is that, Mr. Mariano?" Kate asked.

"You'll miss me too much," Jess replied. Kate smiled and nodded.

* * *

In town, Lorelai and Luke were sitting in the gazebo.

"We're supposed to be sitting on the ground," Lorelai complained.

"Where did you get that?" Luke asked.

"Every picture you ever see of people at a picnic they are eating on the ground," Lorelai explained.

"And every time I see a picture of people having a picnic on the ground I think "What the hell are you, people doing eating on the ground? Get up...get some beach chairs you cheap skates!"" Luke said getting up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lorelai asked.

"I am going to the diner, I'm going to get us some edible food, and I'm gonna bring it back here for us to eat," Luke replied.

"That is so not the point of today. I made this. I'm insulted. I will now proceed to pout," Lorelai told him.

"I'll bring back some brownies," Luke said to her.

"Ooh, the pouting has left the building," Lorelai said.

"Thought so," Luke said. Ten minutes later, Luke was back with the food from the diner and they were eating.

"Who did you want to get your basket?" Luke asked.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"I mean, before you knew Patty was gonna put you on the Dating Game, you did pack this disgusting lunch and bring it out here, so who did you want to get it?" Luke clarified.

"Well, last year Roy Wilkins bought it and I got my sprinklers fixed for half price," Lorelai started.

"Uh huh," Luke said.

"And this year my rain gutters are completely clogged, and I thought if I could get the Collins kid to bite, I'd get that taken care of," Lorelai finished.

"Very practical," Luke said.

"I thought so," Lorelai told him.

"So the participation in this thing was purely for home improvement reasons?" Luke clarified.

"Yes. And I don't know it's a nice concept," Lorelai replied.

"What is?" Luke questioned.

"Just having someone who you love or have some kind of crazy crush on bid on your basket and then share a romantic lunch, it's a nice concept," Lorelai stated.

"Well, I'm sure someday you'll manage to find the right guy and drag him out to this thing and make him by your stupid basket and then you'll be sitting out here with him," Luke said.

"Yeah, someday," Lorelai said.

"You know what?" Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"This is nice," Luke replied.

Lorelai smiled. "Yes this is," she stated.

* * *

Jess looked at Kate who just answered his question. "Ten," he asked.

"Yeah but I didn't get a word of it so I had to read it again when I was fifteen," Kate explained.

"I have yet to get through it," Jess said.

"You should, _The Fountainhead_ is a classic," Kate said.

"Yeah but Ayn Rand is a political nut," Jess countered.

"Just promise me you would try it," Kate said.

"I promise that you I will try to get through _The Fountainhead_ if you," Jess trailed off.

"If I give the painful Ernest Hemmingway a go," Kate sighed.

"He only has nice things to say about you, Jess replied. Kate rolled her eyes and Jess laughed. "It's true," he argued.

"No man has a lot of nice things to say to me," Kate said, in a faint far off voice.

"I doubt that," Jess said. "I mean, look at me. I hardly like anyone and all I've been saying is nice things to you," he added.

Kate smiled and moved closer to Jess. "And for that I'm eternally grateful," she said.

Jess smiled as they sat out on the bridge and talked. When they got up to leave, he found a locket. He looked at Kate-who didn't see- and then picked up the necklace and put it in his pocket.

* * *

Later, they were walking up the steps of the Gilmore house, still talking. They stopped at the door. Jess handed Kate the bag from the bookstore and Kate gave him _The Fountainhead_.

"I had fun today," Kate said.

"I did too," Jess said. There was a beat of silence and Kate smiled at Jess.

"Good night, Dodger," she said.

"Good night, Gilmore," Jess replied. Kate smiled and watched him walk away. She shook her head and went into the house. Lorelai was in the living room with Rory.

"How was your date?" Lorelai asked.

"It was not a date. But…it was great," Kate replied. "Who got your basket, Mom?" she asked.

"Pull up a chair and I'll tell you," Lorelai said. Kate sat down and Rory grinned at her.

"Luke got my basket," Lorelai said.

"No," Kate said.

"Yeah, I had to chase him down to do it but I got it," Lorelai said.

Rory and Kate smiled at each other as they listened to the wacky story.

* * *

At the diner, Luke was downstairs and Jess was in the apartment. Jess pulled out the _Fountainhead_ and started to read. An hour later, he understood nothing and was cursing Kate under his breath when the phone rang and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi," Kate replied. Jess looked at the phone, smiling.

"Jess, are you still there?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Jess replied.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Nothing, you," Jess replied.

"Nothing," Kate replied.

Jess smirked. "Why did you call?" he asked.

"I … um, I wanted to…" Kate trailed off.

"I'm glad you called," Jess told her.

"Yeah," Kate asked.

"Yeah," Jess replied.

"Why," Kate asked.

"Because maybe you can explain what the hell this crazy woman is talking about," Jess replied looking at the book in his hand.

"Ah, the _Fountainhead_ ," Kate said.

"Yes," Jess said. "Your fault and you will pay," he added.

"I promise. Commit to it one more time and if it still is awful for you, I will make it up to you," Kate told him.

"Oh yeah," Jess quipped.

"Yeah," Kate replied, biting her lip.

"Okay. I'm gonna hold you to that," Jess replied. He looked at the locket in his hand.

"Goodnight, Dodger," Kate repeated her words from earlier.

"Goodnight, Gilmore," Jess said hanging up. Smirking to himself, he continued to read.

Kate smiled and looked at the phone. Then she pulled out her book and began to read.

Chapter 4-Done


	5. The Diner Men and the Gilmore Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Summary: What if Rory had a twin sister? What if that sister fell in love with Jess instead of the Dean/Rory/Jess triangle that drove most people, including myself ,crazy? What would happen to them? Would Jess still leave? Or would he go to Yale with the girls? Would Lorelai like him? How long would they wait to be together? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that. Cross Posted on FanFiction.net
> 
> Chapter Summary: "Richard in Stars Hollow"- Richard comes for a visit and sees the relationships Kate and Lorelai have with their respective diner men. Jess bails Kate out of the sticky situation after she is hailed as the town's censorship heroin by Taylor.

**Chapter 5- The Diner Men and the Gilmore Girls**

It was another Friday night and Lorelai, and Rory all were shivering as Emily opened the door.

"Thank you," Kate muttered going into the house.

"Man is it cold out there," Lorelai said.

"Well, come on in and sit by the fire. I'll make you both a drink and then we can talk," Emily said.

"About what," Rory asked.

"Antennas' up," Lorelai ordered.

"Aye, aye, captain," Kate joked.

"Lorelai, are you dating anyone," Emily asked.

"Not even to the house," Lorelai muttered.

"Well are you," Emily asked.

"Uhh…no," Lorelai replied.

"Do you think you'll be single your entire life?" Emily asked.

"Excuse me," Lorelai questioned.

"Five bucks Grandma's going to try to set mom up with someone," Rory said.

"I highly doubt it but you're on," Kate replied.

"I mean, in terms of your finding someone, what do you think the odds are?" Emily asked.

"What's this all about," Lorelai asked.

"Well, I visited the family mausoleum today," Emily replied.

"Never what you think it's gonna be!" Lorelai said.

"I just wanted to check on things, make sure they were keeping it up, changing the flowers, you know," Emily said.

"This should be good," Kate muttered to Rory.

"Now of course there's a slot open for me and Richard and you, Kate, and Rory, but after the two of you – that's it. No more room for anyone else," Emily said.

"Ah," Lorelai said.

"So if you actually do meet someone someday, I don't know where to put him," Emily said.

"Well, maybe we could just dump him at the local pool hall," Lorelai said.

"Don't be silly," Emily chastised.

"No, because this is definitely not a conversation for that," Lorelai muttered.

"I looked into expanding into the crypt next door but the family that owns it wouldn't even discuss it with me," Emily went on.

"I'm getting a little creeped out here," Rory said.

"So I talked to the head of the cemetery and he suggested that we buy an annex," Emily said.

"An annex," Kate echoed.

"Yes," Emily nodded.

"You know, like an outlet store, it would specialize in the irregular family members," Lorelai replied.

"So if we do get the annex and you do eventually someday get married…" Emily trailed off.

"Mom, just say it – fat chance – will you," Lorelai asked getting annoyed.

"I just meant that we'll have to decide who to move," Emily said.

"Oh, oh…well, uh…ugh, why don't we move Aunt Cecile? She was always so annoying at parties. She loved the knock-knock jokes," Lorelai said.

"She has my vote," Kate said.

"Mom, Kate," Rory said.

"What," Lorelai asked.

"You can't just kick out Aunt Cecile," Rory pointed out.

"Knock-knock, who's there? Pineapple, Pineapple who? That's where it ended. Never fully grasped the knock-knock concept," Lorelai said.

"She was a complete idiot. Okay, it's decided – Cecile goes," Emily said.

"Good," Lorelai said.

"Look - put me in the annex," Rory said.

"You are not leaving me alone in there with Cecile." Kate said. "Let alone these crazies," she added.

"Well I'm not gonna be held responsible for somebody being kicked out of their eternal resting place," Rory said.

"Ooh, I have an idea. I'll probably go first, right? So when one of them kicks, just throw her in with me," Lorelai said, pointing to her daughters.

"I'd like my own space if you don't mind," Kate said.

"Why? It'd totally be fun to be there together. Plus I plan to be buried with all the good CD's and my rock star belt," Lorelai said.

Kate rolled her eyes and Richard came downstairs.

"Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" Richard asked.

"We were just discussing who to move to the annex," Emily said.

"Oh. I vote for Cecile. Horrible woman and those terrible jokes," Richard said.

Emily, Kate, and Lorelai nodded and looked at Rory.

"What'd I tell you," Lorelai asked.

"This is a cold, cold family," Rory muttered.

* * *

The next day, Kate was sitting in the newspaper room with Madeline, Louise, and Rory. Paris came in and picked up a stack of articles. She slammed each one down on the desk and paced.

"Why am I the only one who cares?" she snapped.

"You're not the only one who cares," Rory said.

"No. I know you care, but I need everyone in this stupid room to care because I can't be the only one to care. Besides you and you," Paris said, referring her last comment at the sisters.

"It's just a contest Paris. It's not like you get a car or a lifetime supply of Rice a Roni," Louise said.

"God, I love that stuff," Madeline said. Kate winced as Paris glared at them.

"The Oppenheimer Award for Excellence in school journalism is not a contest. It's a statement. It says you're the best. The best writers, the best reporters, the best editors- It says that you have crushed all others who have dared to take you on. It says that every other single school in the United States of America is feeling nothing but shame and defeat and pain because of the people who won the Oppenheimer plaque. I wanna be those people, I wanna cause that pain," Paris said.

"You already do," Madeline muttered in Kate's ear.

Kate shook her head as she listened to Paris.

"Our paper is good," she said.

"Not that good," Paris said.

"Last week's issue," Kate started.

"Was a fine effort by a bunch of kids," Paris finished.

"We are a bunch of kids," Madeline said.

"I would be quiet," Kate advised.

"Not when we're in this room, we're not. Flescher Prep Gazette, Broadmouth Banner, Richmond Heights Chronicle - these publications are not our competition," Paris said, leafing through paper.

"Oh boy," Kate muttered, rubbing her temples.

"The New York Times, the Wall Street Journal, the Washington Post - these publications are our competition," Paris went on.

"Paris has gone bye-bye," Madeline said.

"We need to raise the bar. We need to be better, think harder, dig deeper. I don't wanna just submit a good issue. I wanna submit a great issue, the best issue," Paris said.

"When's the deadline," Kate and Rory asked.

"One week from today," Paris said.

"Okay, so, then we all better get to brainstorming. Does anyone have an idea for a theme?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Paris exclaimed.

"What?" Kate and Rory asked.

"The one that wins," Paris said.

"Okay, good, big help- All right everyone, we should get working," Rory said.

Paris sighed and sat next to Kate. Kate looked at her.

"You're going to give yourself a stroke one of these days, you know that," Kate said.

Paris glared at her and Kate smirked.

* * *

After school, Kate bolted to the diner from the bus stop. She sat at the counter and Jess looked at her. Luke was up in Boston for three days because he was visiting a friend.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"You need to really stop asking stupid questions," Kate said.

"That is not helping you getting the sole purpose of your death," Jess pointed out.

"Luke's gotten to you," Kate gasped.

"Nope, but with him gone for three days, you needed to hear something like that," Jess said. "Gotcha good," he added smirking.

"Mean," Kate pouted.

"No, my dear, that's mean," Jess said, pouring her coffee.

"Finally," Kate said drinking the coffee.

"You and your family need help," Jess said.

"I'll remember that," Kate teased.

"Jess, come on, it's packed," Caesar called.

"Tell me Luke's coming back soon," Jess groaned.

"One more day," Kate said.

"Too long," Jess muttered.

"Bye, Jess" Kate said, leaving.

Jess sighed and got back to work, watching her go.

* * *

Later, Lorelai, Rory, and Kate were in the Stars Hollow video store when Lorelai's cell phone rang.

"Hello," she asked. Then she turned to her daughters. "Reception sucks in here, I'll be right back," she added.

"Okay," Kate and Rory said.

As Rory talked to Kirk, Kate began to look around the store. She saw a group of kids looking at a mature cover on a video.

"Kirk," she said going back over to her sister and Kirk.

"Yes," Kirk asked.

There are a couple of little kids over there and they're, uh, looking at this tape cover that's kind of mature. You might wanna put that stuff on a higher shelf or something," Kate said.

"How mature," Kirk asked.

"Uh, it's a half-naked woman just standing there," Kate replied.

"Is she blonde?" Kirk asked.

"Uhh," Kate asked.

"I'll go check it out," Kirk said walking away.

"Okay," Kate and Rory muttered.

Outside, Lorelai was on the phone.

"Hey Mom, I can hear you now. What's up," she asked.

"You have to take your father," Emily said.

"What," Lorelai asked.

"Tomorrow, for the whole day, just please take him," Emily said.

"Take him where," Lorelai asked.

"I don't care- the zoo, the mall, Rhode Island; just get him out of my house!" Emily exclaimed.

"What happened," Lorelai asked, getting a kick out of the whole thing.

"He's going to join my water aerobics class," Emily replied.

"What," Lorelai asked.

"He bought some new swim trunks today. He's out of control," Emily ranted.

"Okay, Mom, calm down," Lorelai said.

"I can't calm down! I can't turn around without him being there, following me, staring at me," Emily yelled.

"Well, he likes you," Lorelai said.

"Don't be cute, do not be cute. The man is driving me insane. I am going to go insane, and if you don't help me, I will take you with me," Emily threatened.

"Mom, I would like to help you but what," Lorelai was cut off.

"You owe me," Emily said.

"What," Lorelai asked.

"I pay for the girls' school," Emily reminded her.

"Are you serious," Lorelai asked.

"And I cosigned your loan, you still have a house because of me," Emily said bringing up the situation last month when Lorelai's house was infested with termites and she stepped in to help Lorelai pay for repairs.

"Are you hearing yourself," Lorelai asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm desperate. I just need one day of peace. And I will do anything to get it, anything," Emily begged.

"Okay Mom, fine, uh, I'll take him," Lorelai relented.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," Emily said.

"Emily! Where are you," Richard called.

"I have to go, tomorrow morning," Emily said.

"Tomorrow morning," Lorelai said hanging up.

* * *

The next day, Kate and Rory were in Rory's room getting ready for school when Lorelai walked into the room.

"Oh my God, the most horrible thing just happened. Headmaster Charleston's office called, he's been kidnapped! Two guys broke into his house and threw him in a hefty bag, used those twisty ties and carted him off. Classes have been canceled until further notice," she announced.

"We're going to school," Rory said.

"Girls, come on, it's just one day. I'll write you a note. 'Dear Nazis, Rory and Kate had to miss school today on account of saving their mom from spending the entire day with her father who often looks at her like she has three heads'," Lorelai said.

"Out of our way, please," Rory said as she and Kate went into the kitchen.

"You know, Jess has off today, Kate. You can stay in the diner with your Grandfather flirting with him and yelling at him as he tries to make you read the Old Man and the Sea again and again," Lorelai said stopping the daughter in question.

"Today's Wednesday," Kate asked.

"You'll stay," Lorelai asked.

"Nope," Kate replied going to join her sister.

"Do you know the last time my father and I were alone together for any extended period of time," Lorelai asked.

"No, but I get the feeling that you'll tell us," Kate replied.

"I was kicked out of summer class for refusing to call the camp counselor Peaches because I thought the entire concept of the counselors choosing summer fruit names was stupid. So they called my dad and he came to get me and it was just the two of us alone in the car all the way from Maine with nothing to talk about but my camp failure. Luckily I had also flashed the swim team or even that subject would've gotten stale," Lorelai explained.

"Mom, we have the Franklin today," Rory said.

"Yeah, Paris would have our heads on silver platters if we're not in today," Kate said.

"Girls, please, I can't handle the entire day with him. I can't, I can't; I can't," Lorelai whined.

"Just make it till the afternoon, and then we promise we'll come right home and we'll take Grandpa off your hands," Rory said.

"And if anything pay Jess to talk to him about books," Kate pointed out.

"All right," Lorelai said.

"It's going to be fine," Kate and Rory said.

"It is not going to be fine. It's going to be horrible. It is going to be a bad, depressing Lifetime movie and Nancy McKeon will be playing me. I am Jo," Lorelai said.

The doorbell rang and Lorelai looked at her daughters.

"And that would be him," she muttered.

"It's not going to be that bad. Hey. Be nice," Rory said.

"Be nice," Lorelai mimicked as they walked towards the door.

"Oh, very good," Kate muttered.

She opened the door and Richard was standing there.

"Hi Dad," Lorelai said.

"Hey, Grandpa," the twins said hugging him.

"Good morning girls," Richard said.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?" Lorelai asked.

"Not at all, the directions were fine," Richard replied.

"Well we have to be going, but we'll see you this afternoon," Kate said.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Richard said.

"Have fun," Rory said as she left with her sister. Lorelai sent them a look as they left.

"Would you like some coffee," Lorelai asked her father.

"I'm fine. Do you want coffee?" Richard asked.

"Oh yes, God yes, thank you," Lorelai said. Then they walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Are you sure you don't want any coffee?"

"You don't have to entertain me Lorelai. I just came here to see you and your house and your town. You don't have to do anything special for me," Richard replied.

"But you're my guest," Lorelai insisted.

"No, I'm your father. Just do whatever it is you would normally do," Richard replied.

"What I would normally do," Lorelai said.

"Yes. Like for instance, this morning if I wasn't here, you would wake up, obviously get some coffee and…then what," Richard said.

"Well, um, I'd probably read the paper for a little while and then have some breakfast," Lorelai said.

"Let's read the paper then," Richard said.

"Okay, let's read the paper," Lorelai said, looking through the paper. "What sections would you like?" she asked.

"Oh, you go first. I'll take what's left," Richard replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, um, normally I read the Arts and Leisure and the Lifestyles," Lorelai said.

"Perfect. Well, that leaves Business, Sports, and World News," Richard said.

"Well that worked out well," Lorelai said.

"Yes it did," Richard said as they read the paper.

After that, they walked into Luke's to find it busy.

"Well, this is it, Luke's," Lorelai said.

"You know, when I was in college, there was this horrible little diner across from my apartment building. It was run by this terrible little couple, they were very angry. They would fight, break plates, curse, and I went in there every morning for three years and I had the most dreadful breakfast, just awful. I really miss that place," Richard said.

"I'll be right with you," Jess said as he served some other customers.

"Isn't that Kate's friend from the dinner about a month ago," Richard asked.

"Yep, that's Jess. He's Luke's nephew and Luke's out of town," Lorelai said.

"He's upstairs," Jess called, hearing them.

"Oh, wonderful," Lorelai said.

"Sorry about that," Jess said, coming over to them. "Morning," he added.

"Morning, Jess. You remember my father, Richard Gilmore," Lorelai said.

"From the dinner, yes, nice to see you again," Jess said, putting out his hand for Richard to shake.

"Now, you're the young man that my granddaughter is complaining that he shoves Hemingway down her throat," Richard said shaking his hand.

"Yes, you think that I was burning her precious Fountainhead in front of her the way she carries on," Jess said.

"It's rare to see two young people like you two who are interested in such deep reading," Richard said.

"It's a tradition between Kate and me to banter and trade every Wednesday," Jess said.

"You should've seen her face when I told her and her sister that I found a first edition Flaubert, mint condition, shoved behind several of my Churchill biographies," Richard said.

"No," Jess said, sitting down.

"If you're interested, you can always come over and see it," Richard said.

"My life is good," Jess said.

Luke came downstairs to see Jess talking to Richard.

"Morning," he said.

"Hey. Um, Luke, you remember my father," Lorelai asked.

"Oh yeah, nice to see you again," Luke said.

"Nice to see you- this is quite a place you've got here," Richard said.

"Pays the bills," Luke replied.

"Always a plus in business," Richard said.

"Dad, do you know what you want," Lorelai asked.

"Oh, no I ate already," Richard replied.

"When," Lorelai asked.

"Oh, I had breakfast at home. I get up at 5:30 every morning," Richard said.

"Wow, why," Lorelai asked.

"Well I've gotten up at 5:30 for as long as I can remember," Richard replied.

"Yeah, but that was when you had to work. Now you can afford to get a little crazy, get up at quarter to six," Lorelai said.

"You two can order whatever you want," Richard said, addressing Jess too. "If you don't need Jess, that is Luke," he added.

"No, he can eat and then get back to work," Luke said.

"Thank you," Jess said. "I'll have pancakes, toast, and tea," he said to Luke.

"And I'll have a banana, pancakes, side of bacon, and lots and lots of coffee," Lorelai said.

"Coming right up," Luke said.

Lorelai turned to Jess. "You drink tea? And my daughter is your friend?" she asked.

"I have a raging headache and coffee makes it worse," Jess pointed out.

"Lorelai, you didn't order any grapefruit," Richard said.

"Yeah, I don't really like grapefruit," Lorelai replied.

"Oh, I always start my breakfast off with half a grapefruit," Richard said.

"Hm, do the Florida people know about you? Because Anita Bryant left this huge gap that has yet to be filled," Lorelai said.

"It's important to start the day off correctly, Lorelai. A grapefruit is brain food. It has vitamin C and folic acid and it helps with your digestion. It really is a terrific fruit," Richard said.

"I feel he's going to break out into song," Lorelai said.

"I'm staying out of this," Jess replied.

"I'm serious about this, Lorelai," Richard said.

Lorelai sighed and prayed the day went by quickly.

* * *

Kate almost screamed in frustration as Paris followed her off the bus. Rory was at Lane's today and she couldn't have picked a worst time to bail.

"I think I got rabies," Paris said.

"It's just a bus, Paris," Kate said.

"It smelled," Paris complained.

"It smelled like a bus," Kate replied.

"Where are we going?" Paris asked as they walked.

"It's Wednesday, and I have something to do," Kate replied.

Paris smirked and they walked down the street.

"So where's the bad part of town?" Paris asked.

"Over there, people really hate the color of the fence," Kate replied.

"You can't be serious," Paris said. "Where's the local bar," she asked.

"In Woodbridge," Kate said.

"Why aren't you helping?" Paris asked.

"I'm trying but you're just looking for something that's not here," Kate pointed out. She stopped in front of Luke's. She saw Jess and Richard talking in the corner with about twenty piles of books all around them.

"What's this?" Paris asked.

"Luke's," Kate replied going inside.

"Hey, Kate, coffee," Luke asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Kate replied going over to the counter.

"Who's your friend?" Luke asked seeing Paris burry her head in the menu and Jess went upstairs.

"Angela Lansbury," Kate replied.

"You're the owner here," Paris asked.

"Yup, you want some coffee Angela," Luke asked.

"No thanks," Paris said.

"Okay," Luke said.

"So, you run the diner, huh?" Paris said.

"Oh boy," Kate muttered.

"You get a lot of truckers through here," Paris went on.

"Truckers," Luke echoed confused as all hell.

"Grandpa, did Jess say how long he'll take," Kate asked.

"Oh, hello, Kate; I didn't even see you," Richard said.

"Big help," Kate muttered.

"Yeah- You know, guys on the road for weeks, lonely, looking for company, a little pick me up. Things like that," Paris said.

"What's she talking about?" Luke asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Kate replied.

"It's pretty common knowledge that diners are breeding grounds for prostitution and drug dealers," Paris said.

"What," Luke asked.

"Have you ever seen anything like that going down here?" Paris asked.

"Have I ever…" Luke trailed off.

"What about that guy over there? What's his story?" Paris asked, motioning over to a man sitting, reading the paper.

"Reverend Nichols," Luke asked.

"Reverend Nichols, huh- What is that, like Dr. Feel-good?" Paris asked.

"Kate, how much do you like this person?" Luke asked.

"Do what you gotta do, Luke," Kate said grabbing her coffee and going over to the table where Richard was.

"That was eventful," Richard said.

Jess came back downstairs with a load of books. Paris looked at him.

"Round two," Kate muttered.

"Hey, where'd he come from? What's up there? Is that where you keep the girls? You got yourself a little cathouse up there?" Paris asked.

"Wow, I think she got you Uncle Luke. You better give up now," Jess teased.

"Do not add to this insanity," Luke warned him.

"An innocent boy like me should not be raised in an atmosphere like this," Jess said taking a pencil and hitting the pad on the counter with the eraser.

"Jess," Luke warned.

"I wanna be good, life's just not letting me," Jess went on.

Kate giggled and Richard smiled as he watched her watching the boy he got to know.

"Kate, get her out of here," Luke said.

"Paris," Kate said.

Paris walked over to her and looked at the piles of books. Kate did the same. Jess came back to the table.

"Impressive," Kate said, motioning to the piles.

"Thank you but it pales in comparison to your collection," Jess said.

"I beg to differ," Kate said.

"You have a closet full of books," Jess replied.

Rory came in with three bags of books. "I'll leave these you and I'll take Paris with me," she said.

"Okay," Paris said. She walked away with Rory. When they got outside, she turned to Rory. "That's Jess," she asked.

Rory smiled and nodded. Paris rolled her eyes and followed her.

An hour later, Kate was still drinking her coffee and talking to Jess about the books Rory had brought over and Jess was still talking to Richard and Kate. Rory and Paris came in, and Rory was shocked that Jess was talking so much. Kate was too but hid it very well. They never did this in the diner, always upstairs.

"Nothing, not even a cigarette butt on the ground, I can't believe it. This town would make Frank Capra wanna throw up," Paris said.

"Tried to tell you," Kate pointed out. Then she glared as Jess handed her A Farewell to Arms.

"I know. I know, it's just...I was just so sure," Paris said, grabbing the book.

Taylor came into the diner and Kirk was right behind him.

"There she is, the girl of the moment," Taylor said.

"Oh this ought to be good," Jess said.

"Me," Kate asked.

"You, young are my hero," Taylor said.

"Why is that, Taylor," Kate asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you," Taylor said.

"Gladly," Jess said getting up with Richard.

"Taylor," Kate called, rushing after them.

"I smell a story," Paris said.

"What is this all about," Richard asked.

"Richard, let me tell you in this day and age when the kids are Willy nilly with their clothes and hair and morals, it is heartwarming to see a sensible girl like your granddaughter still exists. A girl who has the gumption and the guts to stand up and say, 'why are we allowing this trash out where all our children can see it?'" Taylor replied.

"And a few selected adults too," Kirk piped up.

"I so love where this is going," Jess teased Kate as they walked.

"I'm giving you all my Rand books now," Kate threatened.

"Your personal form of torture," Jess said.

They walked inside the video store and they found it bare.

"What happened? Where is everything?" Kate asked.

"Well, thanks to your brilliant suggestion, they are all safely stashed behind the Kate Gilmore Curtain," Taylor said.

"Oh this is worth Rand," Jess said.

"The what," Kate and Rory asked.

"We thought it was only fitting to name it after you," Kirk replied.

"I don't want a Kate Curtain, I never asked for a Kate Curtain," Kate exclaimed.

"You told me to put that movie where the kids couldn't see it," Taylor replied.

"You did," Paris, Jess, and Richard asked.

"Well, yeah, but I just meant to put it on a higher shelf, not to get fabric involved," Kate replied.

"Oh, this is much better than a higher shelf. Now all the movies that we deem objectionable will be safely hidden from the eyes of the children. Plus, it'll make the adults think twice before they go back there," Taylor said.

Kate sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Paris got out her pad and pen. Kate gaped at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"This is it," Paris said.

"This is what," Kate asked.

"The sole reason I stick around," Jess chuckled.

"Not funny, not funny," Kate said.

"This is our story, Kate. Censorship in a small town, it's perfect," Paris said.

"Paris, stop it. You know I don't believe in censorship," Kate said.

"Even better, small town minds run amok. This is genius, its gold. We're going to win. Now Taylor," Paris said, going over to ask Taylor a few questions.

"Yes," Taylor asked.

"On the record, how long have you been working here?" Paris asked.

Kate watched Paris talk to Taylor and Jess came up behind her.

"This is a new level of insane," he said.

Kate looked up at him. "Not helping," she said.

Jess smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear. Kate's eyes widened and she giggled, pushing him away. Jess smirked again and leaned in again, to keep whispering secrets in her ear.

Richard chuckled and went back to the diner to see Lorelai and Luke fighting over her coffee intake.

"Oh good, Mr. Gilmore, please tell your daughter that five cups of coffee is enough," Luke said.

"That's a lot of coffee," Richard said.

Lorelai sighed and then looked outside. She saw Jess and Kate leaning in. She gasped loudly and pointed.

"Kate and Jess are kissing," she yelled.

Everyone went to the window and she ran behind the counter and poured a cup of coffee. She drank it all as Luke and Richard came back to the counter. Jess and Kate came back into the diner. They had seen the crowd and heard Lorelai because the door was opened.

"We weren't kissing," Jess announced.

"Oh man," Patty and Babette said.

Luke looked at Lorelai, who was looking like a cat that ate the canary. Then he noticed the almost empty coffee pot.

"Oh, come on," he said.

"What," Lorelai asked.

"You need a lot of help," Luke said.

"Hemingway again," Kate exclaimed, looking at the bag of books Jess gave her.

"What's wrong with that," Jess asked. Then he pulled out Ayn Rand books she gave him. "This is pure hell," he said.

Kate then started arguing how Rand was better and Jess fired back all of Hemingway's good points. Luke and Lorelai were going back and forth and Richard was watching all of it.

* * *

Later, the girls were back at the house with Richard. He was looking around Rory's collection of books. Rory came in and leaned against the door frame.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, there are some holes in your collection here and I'm just making a list to fill them," Richard replied.

"These aren't all my books," Rory said, showing him several piles under her bed.

"Oh my," Richard chuckled.

"And," Rory said, showing him the drawers of books.

"Ah, well possibly I should concentrate on acquiring you a bookcase first," Richard said.

"Kate and I like our system," Rory said.

"An organized chaos," Richard said.

"Yeah," Rory said.

Kate poked her head in. "I'm going to go and get the food," she said.

"Okay," Rory said.

Kate smiled and left the house. After she got the food and paid for it, she passed the video store, seeing her picture. Jess walked over to her.

"Nice picture," he said.

"Gee, thanks," Kate muttered.

"You're very popular right now. I bet if you burn a few books, they'll probably make you mayor," Jess said.

"Yeah, your Hemingway's will be top of my list," Kate bit back. Then she sighed. "This is ridiculous," she muttered.

"I don't know; bet you have a lot of supporters on this. Pat Buchanon, Jerry Falwell, Kathie Lee Gifford," Jess replied.

"Bye, Jess," Kate said, walking away.

Jess smirked and followed her. "Aw, come on, it's a little funny," he said.

Kate stopped and turned around to face him. Jess thought she looked so beautiful right then and there. Her eyes were slightly darker and her mouth was set in a little pout. Her hair was in a ponytail that left her bangs on the side.

"No, being the poster girl for censorship is not a little funny. The only videos not behind that curtain are Bambi and Dumbo. I mean, they actually had a meeting earlier about whether or not Babe should be behind the curtain so as not to offend people who keep kosher," Kate said.

"It's a crazy world we live in," Jess said.

"And where did they even find that stupid picture?" Kate whined.

"Oh no, the picture's good. It's the people who are stupid," Jess pointed out.

Kate looked at him when he said that. The picture was her school picture from Chilton, complete with the uniform and cheesy smile.

"I'm never gonna be able to leave my house again," she groaned.

Jess smirked and looked at all her food. "At least you won't starve," he said.

"I can't look at this anymore," Kate said.

"Relax. I don't think it'll be around very long," Jess said.

"What did you do?" Kate asked.

"Enjoy the food," Jess replied, walking away.

"Come back here," Kate called after him.

"Why," Jess asked.

"I'll give you an eggroll," Kate said.

Jess sighed and walked back to her.

"Yes," he asked.

"What did you do," Kate asked again.

"Nothing much, just wanted to make sure whoever rented Dumbo or Bambi gets a little surprise," Jess said.

"What kind of a surprise," Kate asked.

"You owe me an eggroll," Jess said walking away.

"Jess," Kate whispered, shaking her head. Then she looked at the picture again and blenched. Then she walked away.

When she got home, she found Richard missing and Lorelai and Rory sitting on the couch.

"Where's Grandpa," she asked.

"He went home," Lorelai replied.

"Oh," Kate said, going into the kitchen. "Let's eat," she called.

"Yeah, yeah," Lorelai and Rory cheered going into the kitchen.

Kate smiled and they ate and talked. All the while, they heard Taylor and several others yelling outside. Kate smirked and saved one eggroll on the side.

Chapter 5- Done


	6. Pranks, Fights... and Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Summary: What if Rory had a twin sister? What if that sister fell in love with Jess instead of the Dean/Rory/Jess triangle that drove most people, including myself ,crazy? What would happen to them? Would Jess still leave? Or would he go to Yale with the girls? Would Lorelai like him? How long would they wait to be together? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that. Cross Posted on FanFiction.net
> 
> Chapter Summary: The Ins and Outs of Inns- Mia, the owner of the Independence Inn comes back and gives both Jess and Kate advice on the other. Sookie and Lorelai start to plan their own inn.

**Chapter 6- Pranks, Fights... and Love?**

A few weeks later, Lorelai was sitting in the diner, mulling over the offer Emily gave Rory and Kate the last time they were at dinner a week ago.

" _I was thinking that you two could pose for a painting," Emily said._

" _Us," Kate asked, pointing to herself and Rory._

" _Yes," Emily said._

" _Danger, Will Robinson, danger," Lorelai exclaimed._

" _An oil portrait of you girls for his study," Emily replied._

" _An oil portrait," Kate echoed._

" _I tried. Have fun," Lorelai muttered._

" _I think that that is a nice idea," Rory said._

" _Sign me over to death row, why don't ya," Kate added._

" _That's my girl," Lorelai cheered._

_Emily glared at her and then Kate relented to being in the painting._

Lorelai sighed and then Kate rushed into the diner. Luke looked at her. Lorelai turned and smiled.

"I need coffee," Kate said.

"Hey, sweets, how's the song coming," Lorelai asked.

"Horrible," Kate groaned.

"You're writing a new song," Luke asked.

"Barely, I have the melody, the tone, but I can't find the words to put into it. And I have less than a week because there is this thing at school in a couple of months and Paris is making me sing," Kate said. "I'm so dead," she muttered, putting her head in her hands.

"Can anyone go to this thing? I haven't heard you sing in a while," Luke asked.

"I'll check," Kate said, smiling.

Then she drowned her coffee as her fingers tapped against the counter as if they were playing on the piano. Lorelai and Luke looked at each other. Jess came down.

"Coffee," he asked Kate who was still tapping her fingers.

"Yes please," Lorelai replied.

"What's with her," Jess asked, pointing to Kate while pouring the coffee.

"Shh," Luke said. "This is a good sign," he added.

Kate's eyes brightened and she jumped up. Jess was shocked but then Kate lost the brightness.

"No inspiration," Lorelai asked, sadly.

"I'm dead," Kate said.

"She's writing a new song," Lorelai said.

"And coffee is my alcohol. Hand it over, Mariano," Kate said.

Jess smirked and then gave her a go to cup. Kate glared at him and then left. Jess made four more cups.

"So how are you, Jess?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I'm not bleeding or anything," Jess replied.

"Well, then it's gonna be a good day, huh," Lorelai said.

"I guess," Jess said, holding out the tray of to-go cups as Kate stormed back in.

"Mom, I need a new dress," Kate reminded Lorelai.

"Okay, sweets," Lorelai replied.

Kate sighed and then looked at the tray in Jess' hands.

"All for you," Jess said.

"Thank you," Kate replied turning and leaving.

Jess watched her go and smiled. Then Lorelai banged her cup on the counter.

"Puppy eyes later, coffee now," she said.

Luke chuckled and poured her coffee.

"So, you guys have a site in mind for the inn?" Luke asked.

"You're opening an inn," Jess asked.

"Yes," Lorelai replied. "On both accounts," she added.

"Great, where," Luke asked.

"The Rachel property," Lorelai replied, bringing up Luke's ex who came back to town for a while a couple of years ago.

"Oh," Jess and Luke said.

"Sorry," Lorelai said.

"It's okay," Luke said.

"I just meant, Rachel took the pictures, and the pictures kind of got us into the place, so we started calling it the Rachel property 'cause it made sense at the time and then it became a habit. But now out of respect for you, I'm gonna stop repeatedly using her name and uh, think of another name to call it. Let's see, The Crap Shack's taken," Lorelai said.

"It's okay. Call it what you want," Luke said.

"So, who taught you about all this business stuff? Your dad," Jess asked.

"Please, my dad didn't even have a checking account until I finally got taller than he was. He bought this land with cash from working construction, built this place himself. Didn't have a bookkeeper, an accountant, or anything," Luke replied.

"Wow, so you had no one showing you the ropes," Lorelai said.

"Nope, I figured I had to just dive in on my own, fail if that's my destiny, and forget what the experts say," Luke replied.

"That is exactly my philosophy, exactly. Except I'm not diving in on my own, I'm diving in with Sookie, and, uh, failure is not even a choice of destinies, and I'm consulting any expert who will listen to me. Otherwise, it's identical," Lorelai stated.

Jess smirked and Luke rolled his eyes. Lorelai grinned and left.

* * *

Later, Lorelai and Sookie were in the Independence Inn's kitchen, talking about what they would call their inn when Michel came in.

"It shouldn't be too flashy," Lorelai said.

"How about something historical, like 'The Paul Revere'?" Sookie asked.

"That could work," Lorelai said.

"What could work?" Michel asked.

"We're thinking up names for the inn we're gonna open," Lorelai said.

"I mean, if you want simple, something like 'The Country Rose'," Sookie said.

"That is really nice," Lorelai said.

"We could line the front path with multicolored roses," Sookie said.

"How about 'the Money Pit'," Michel asked.

"Boo," Lorelai said.

"Or 'The Outhouse', go international," Michel said.

"Go back in your hole," Sookie said.

"You who have no dreams rain on those who do," Lorelai said.

"I say this because I care about you. It's risky what you are doing. Most new businesses go down within two years," Michel said.

"I say if we go down after two years, it'll be the most exciting two years of our lives," Lorelai said.

"Same here, boredom stinks," Sookie said.

"Fine, proceed blindly," Michel said, handing Lorelai some papers. "Here, it came in ten minutes ago. It does not involve the Independence Inn; therefore delivering it was beyond my official obligations, so I am taking an extra long lunch break," he added.

Then he left. Sookie glared at the door.

"He's so genuine," she said.

"Oh my God," Lorelai said looking over the papers.

"What is it," Sookie asked.

"It's the title search for the Rachel property. And guess who owns it," Lorelai said.

"Tell me it's not that bastard Donald Trump," Sookie replied.

"Fran," Lorelai said.

"No way," Sookie gasped.

"I'll call her," Lorelai said.

"Good idea," Sookie said.

* * *

Later, Kate and Rory were walking from the bus when they saw a crowd in front of Doose's market. Right there in front of the store was a chalk outline of a body and police tape all around it.

"What happened," Rory said.

"I have no clue," Kate replied.

"Just calm down, Taylor," a cop said.

"I want actions and answers," Taylor said.

Kate and Rory came up to the crowd where Dean was standing in the front.

"What's going on," Rory asked.

"I don't know. I got here and this is what I found. I mean, I told him it looks a like a fake but he didn't believe me," Dean replied.

"And you have such an honest face," Rory said.

"Well, he must not love me as much as you do," Dean said.

"And I'm getting grossed out," Kate piped up, leaving.

As she was leaving, she saw Jess standing away from the crowd, smirking at her. Kate gawked at him and he left.

* * *

The next day, Kate and Rory were at the inn helping Lorelai out when Michel came into the kitchen.

"I would advise at least pretending to look busy, the boss is here," he said.

"Mia," Kate and Rory squealed.

"You're kidding! When," Lorelai asked.

"I just spotted her walking in," Michel replied.

"Let's go," Lorelai said.

Rory and Kate nodded and they all went out of the kitchen and into the lobby.

"Mia," Kate and Rory said hugging her.

"Oh my babies, Ooh," Mia said, returning the hug.

"Did we know you were coming?" Rory asked.

"I didn't know I was coming," Mia replied.

Kate smiled and Lorelai raised her eyebrow.

"This isn't a surprise inspection is it," she asked.

"That's exactly what this is. Ready," Mia said. "Oh, you're too thin as always," she went on to the twins.

"But we eat," Kate protested.

"And you're all too beautiful," Mia concluded.

"Yes, that's true. We often feel guilty monopolizing the amount of beauty we're in possession of," Lorelai said.

Mia smiled and the girls looked at their mother, shaking their heads. They all went to Luke's for lunch.

"Look at this place, it's exactly the same," Mia said, looking around the diner.

"I made him paint a few months ago," Lorelai said.

"Good for you," Mia said.

"Mia, hey," Luke said coming over to them.

"Nice to see you Lucas," Mia said, hugging him.

"You're the only person in the world who can call me that, Mia," Luke said.

"I know that," Mia replied.

"I'm saying it for others who plan to try it later," Luke pointed out, looking at Lorelai and Jess who was pouring coffee.

"Whatever you say, Lucas," Jess and Lorelai said.

Luke rolled his eyes and Kate looked at Jess. Jess opened his mouth to speak and then Kate promptly left. Jess sighed and watched her leave.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai, Rory and Mia walked into the town meeting, late.

"Is Kate with you," Taylor asked slightly fearful.

"No, I think she's coming later though," Lorelai replied, confused.

No sooner than she said that, Luke and Kate both walked in. Kate sat in the middle of Rory and Mia and Luke sat next to Lorelai. Taylor paled and Kate raised her eyebrow at him.

"Luke's late," Rory asked.

"Meeting was supposed to start at eight Taylor; it's a minute to eight," Luke said, as he and Kate sat down.

"Oh, you might as well be honest with him Taylor," Patty said looking at Kate slightly sadly.

Kate frowned and then realization dawned on her face.

"You two weren't invited," Taylor blurted.

"Why," Lorelai asked, confused.

"You weren't invited because we are dealing with the Jess situation," Taylor replied.

"The Jess situation," Kate and Luke asked.

"Controversy," Mia whispered.

"You think Jess put that thing in front of your store," Kate asked, standing up, her usually light blue eyes, dark in anger.

"Three people have reported seeing Jess in that area late last night, skulking, lurking," Taylor said.

"I was out too, Taylor. And I'm normally sulking," Kate pointed out.

"There were a lot of people out late last night. I know because I fed some of them. I'll give you their names so you can add them to your suspect list," Luke added.

"Another person witnessed Jess walking out of an arts and crafts store two days ago with what appeared to be chalk," Taylor said.

"You don't know that that all leads up to him doing that crime scene in front of the store," Luke said.

"People want action, Luke," Taylor said.

"No, _**you**_ want action," Kate snapped.

"Watch your tone," Taylor said.

"I will not watch my tone while you attack my best friend," Kate snapped.

"Katie, honey, calm down," Patty said, seeing that the poor girl was near tears.

"You two need to realize that we wouldn't have had to do this. I lost business because of what that hooligan did," Taylor said.

"How was business lost Taylor? If you had to open a little late that day, your customers just came back later," Luke said.

"Not so. When Mrs. Lanahan couldn't buy her head of lettuce that morning for her lunch, she drove straight to Woodbury to buy lettuce from a competing market. Isn't that right Mrs. Lanahan?" Taylor said to the old woman, who was asleep. "Mrs. Lanahan," he asked.

"Okay fine. How much is a head of lettuce, a buck? Oh, let's go crazy, give me five heads," Luke said.

"This goes well beyond a head of lettuce, young man. The charges against your nephew are numerous. He stole the 'save the bridge' money…," Taylor began.

"He gave that back," Kate said.

"He stole a gnome from Babette's garden," Taylor went on.

"Pierpont was also returned," Luke pointed out.

"He switched harmless family movies with indecent, horrid movies," Taylor continued.

"He was helping me after you made me Queen of Censorship," Kate hissed.

"He hooted one of my dance classes," Patty stepped in.

"He took a garden hose from my yard," Fran said.

"My son said he set off the fire alarms at school last week," someone else called.

"STOP THIS," Kate yelled, marching up to the podium.

"Young lady, sit back down," Taylor commanded.

"This needs to be said," Kate hissed.

"Lorelai, control your daughter," Taylor said.

"No, Taylor, I want to hear this," Lorelai said.

"None of you have the right to talk about Jess that way. You all are such quick judgments and you fail to see him as someone other than the town hooligan. That's because you don't know him the way I do. I got to know Jess unlike all of you. None of you sit with him for hours on end, reading, talking, laughing, and having a good time like I do. None of you talk with him about anything and you have the nerve to wonder why you don't get the conversations I get with him," Kate said. "He's my best friend and I hate that you people can't grow up and accept that," she added.

"People like him are bad news, Kate," Taylor said.

"So are people like my ex," Kate pointed out.

"Jess won't change," Fran said.

"You don't know that," Kate said.

"You fail to see that Fran is right, people like Jess would end up hurting you and leaving you out in the cold if you don't do it to him first," Taylor said.

"What do you want me to say, Taylor?! That I hate the way Jess makes me feel? That he's a freaking lost cause to talk to because he's never going to change? That all this time I was leading him on because I wanted him to be my rebound guy? That I regret ever talking to him? That our whole friendship is a lie?" Kate ranted.

Luke and Lorelai watched her, ready to step in when Kate took several deep breaths and continued.

"But I can't answer those. Because if I do, then it'll hurt too much- and I don't want to get hurt again. I could say all the things you want to hear because then you all win. Have any of you realized that I've been happier lately? That I'm singing more and more?"

There was a mummer of agreement and Lorelai and Luke nodded, both smiling.

"What about Tripp?" Dean asked. Half the people joined him in a series of questions about Tripp Brooks, Kate's ex boyfriend.

"Tripp was a phase, a stupid, stupid phase. I never felt the things I feel with Jess and you people want to take that away from me," Kate said.

"He'll hurt you," Dean said. Rory looked at him shocked, as Kate spoke again.

"Jess makes me whole again. I can't explain how but I know that I have so many things that I wanted to say to him but I can't because I'll lose him if I do and it doesn't work out. I try to be perfect because he's worth it. He's the perfect one because he's funny and smart and handsome and amazing. He's perfect because he's imperfect. He gives me a light that no one else gave me. And if you all make him leave or ever try to get in our way again…I could never forgive you," Kate finished.

The hall was silent as Kate walked out the front entrance. Luke and Lorelai looked at each other.

"No one says anything. Let this play out the way they want it to play out," Lorelai announced. Everyone nodded and the meeting was adjured and everyone filed out.

* * *

The next day Rory was waiting for Dean, who was inside of Doose's, when Jess came up to her. Now Rory was happy that Kate stuck up for him but Jess was still acting so jerk-ish, she hated him. Case in point: the fake crime scene was still outside.

"Should you be standing here all alone? I hear this is a pretty dangerous corner," Jess said.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm fine," she said.

"Feeling succinct today," Jess asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Rory replied.

"Did I do something to offend," Jess asked.

"Me," Rory asked.

"Yes," Jess replied.

"No," Rory replied, curtly.

"Good," Jess said.

"You might want to ask that same question to Luke though and Kate while you're at it," Rory stated.

"Meaning," Jess asked, confused a little.

"You've got this whole town down on them," Rory said.

"Really, how did I do that," Jess asked.

"You know how you did that," Rory said.

"I'm not really familiar with the blue book laws in this town, so you can be talking about a lot of things. Dropping a gum wrapper, strolling arm in arm with a member of the opposite sex on a Sunday," Jess asked, when Rory gestured to the "crime scene" next to them. "Ah. What about it?" he asked.

"You did it. The whole town knows you did it. They had a meeting about it," Rory said. ' _Where my sister practically said she loved you, you jerk_ ,' she added silently.

"You actually went to that bizarro town meeting? Those things are so 'To Kill a Mockingbird'," Jess told her.

Rory had to agree with him one that but she wasn't about tell him that.

"Yes, I went. And Luke went. And Kate went. And when they got there, everyone ganged up on them. They all want you gone," Rory said.

Jess wasn't surprised that Rory, Kate, Lorelai and Luke went to the meeting. And he wasn't shocked that Taylor probably led the meeting and wants him out of town. But Kate- one the Gilmore Girls, a town freaking princess- was getting ganged up on because of him…it scared him in the depths of his soul. What if one day, the town snaps her out of whatever craze is making her hang out with him? What if he lost her because of them?

"Wow, bummer," he heard himself say. What the hell was wrong with him?!

"And they're standing there yelling at everyone and defending you and paying Taylor back for his lettuce losses…" Rory trailed off.

"Wait, his what," Jess couldn't believe this. Kate actually was paying Taylor back for lettuce!?

"And now Luke's a pariah and Kate's slowly becoming one and it's all because of you!" Rory exclaimed, poking his chest. Jess was silent.

"What a shock, you don't care about any of this," Rory said.

"I never said that," Jess protested.

"Go. I'm tired of talking to you," Rory said.

"Fine," Jess replied, starting to walk away.

"You care nothing about Luke or Kate and their feelings!" Roy called.

"Got a second wind," Jess asked, coming back over to her.

"All Luke does is stick up for you, and all you do in return is making his life harder. I guess that's what you have to do when you're trying to be Holden Caulfield but I think it stinks. Luke has done a lot for my mom and a lot for me and Kate, and I don't like to see him attacked. And Kate is your best friend, you could show her that you care for her feelings too. You don't know how hard she fought for you last night and yet, you probably wouldn't even care about that. Okay, second wind over," Rory ranted.

"I didn't know they were coming down so hard on him," Jess said. It was the truth, he really didn't know and he hated it. Luke and Kate were good people and they didn't deserve that at all.

"Funny, I never pegged you as clueless, my mistake," Rory said.

"Okay. I get it," Jess said and Rory looked at him incredulously. "No, no, I do, I get it," he reaffirmed. Rory smiled a little, finally believing him.

Jess smirked a little. "So did you at least think it was funny?" he asked.

"That is so not the point," Rory said.

"Ah, you thought it was funny," Jess said.

"I do not," Rory exclaimed, hitting him.

"You and your sister think that this is funny," Jess said.

"Leave," Rory laughed.

"Fine," Jess relented. "You still think that it is funny," he said.

Rory laughed and Jess went back to the diner. Mia was sitting by the counter and she smiled at him. Jess smiled a little at her and poured her a cup of coffee.

"Kate doesn't care about what they think, say, or do," Mia said.

"What," Jess asked.

"She doesn't care. It won't break her heart to stay with you. Leaving you will," Mia went on.

"I still don't get it," Jess said. Nor could he believe it.

"Taylor and the town might want you out but Kate…she would probably follow you. You're her best friend, Jess. Give it time and you'll be more. And when that happens, you'll both be inseparable because that's the kind of love you'll have. But, Kate is a delicate flower actually. I know that she doesn't seem like it, but she can break under the pressure, so treat her well," Mia said.

Jess smiled and nodded. "I will, she's too special not to. Thanks, Mia," he said.

"And when that finally happens, I'll come back and the three of us will work on Luke and Lorelai," Mia chuckled.

Jess laughed. "I'll hold you to that," he said. Then he thought. "By the way, do you know if Kate found that thing funny," he asked.

Mia smiled. "Honey, when she and I were walking to here yesterday, she was practically crying because she laughed so hard."

Jess smirked and then went to serve the other people.

* * *

After school, the next day, Kate was walking past Doose's when she realized the crime scene was gone. She smiled and ran into the diner.

"Luke, where's Jess," she asked Luke who was talking to Lorelai and Mia.

"I don't know. He dropped off his school stuff and then left. Try the bridge, maybe," Luke replied.

Kate grinned and nodded. Mia got up and leaned in close to Kate's ear.

"Let your heart make up your mind," she whispered.

Kate smiled and nodded again. She walked out of the diner and was happy she changed after school ended, intending to go to her grandparents house. She wore a dark green off the shoulder sweater and dark washed jeans, to go with her black boots. She went to Weston's and ordered two brownies with chocolate sauce and whipped cream and two coffees. After that, she walked to the bridge and spotted Jess sitting there, reading.

"Hey," she said.

Jess looked up and smiled at her. He took the coffee and brownies from her and Kate sat down. She smiled and handed him a spoon for the brownie. Jess took the spoon and dug into the brownie.

"You cleaned it up," Kate said as they finished their snack.

"I guess I did," Jess said.

Kate smiled and sipped her coffee. "I found it so funny," she said.

"Seems like all the Gilmore girls enjoyed it," Jess said and Kate looked at him. "Lorelai and Rory gave me props," he added.

Kate giggled and Jess smiled at her. Kate looked at the book he was reading and gasped.

"Hell froze over, you're reading Rand," she said.

"Shh, not so loud, you'll ruin my rep," Jess teased.

Kate smiled and Jess leaned against the tree behind him. Kate raised an eyebrow at him and Jess opened his arms. Kate got the hint and went into his embrace, settling in-between his legs and her head on his chest.

"Could you help me understand her," he asked.

"Want me to read to you," Kate asked.

"That would work," Jess replied.

Kate smiled and took the book. She opened to the first page and started to read, enjoying every second she was in Jess' arms.

Chapter 6- Done


	7. Locket For Your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Summary: What if Rory had a twin sister? What if that sister fell in love with Jess instead of the Dean/Rory/Jess triangle that drove most people, including myself ,crazy? What would happen to them? Would Jess still leave? Or would he go to Yale with the girls? Would Lorelai like him? How long would they wait to be together? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that. Cross Posted on FanFiction.net
> 
> Chapter Summary: Lost and Found: Jess and Kate grow closer and closer, like Luke and Jess are, but not in the same way. Close quarters prove to take a toll on the Dinner Men and a lost object brings out the truth of Kate's failed relationship and some of her own hopes for the future. Plus, Lorelai starts to see the positives of Kate and Jess's relationship. (Not a lot of Rory in this one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own only Kate.
> 
> Song: The small portion of the song Kate is singing is I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. I however had the Glee version by Lea Michele in mind with Kate. **

**Chapter 7- Locket for your thoughts**

A week Kate, Rory, and Lorelai came into the diner. Jess looked up and smiled. Kate smiled happily and Luke and Lorelai looked at each other.

"Spill you two. You're Mr. Happiness and you went from Miss Dark and Twisty in 0 to 60 in thirty seconds," Lorelai said.

"It's Friday," Jess said looking at Kate.

"And we have things to do," Kate replied, looking at Jess. "A lot of things," she added.

"It's not my fault the woman is boring," Jess said putting his hands up in defense.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder," Kate laughed.

Jess rolled his eyes. "You have to read a little better today Kate," he said.

"Or what," Kate asked.

"You'll see," Jess said.

"If she comes back soaked, I'll applaud," Lorelai said.

"Me too," Rory said.

"If he comes back soaking wet, I'll laugh," Luke promised.

Jess sent his uncle a look and then Kate pulled him out of the diner. Jess smiled at her and then put his arm around her.

"Can we stop at the house for a second?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"I want to grab my song book and guitar because I want to play you what I've been working on for the show at school," Kate explained.

"A private, acoustic performance from the golden voice herself; I'm one lucky guy," Jess said, smiling down at her.

Kate beamed and then they turned to the path to the house. Jess waited outside as Kate went upstairs to get her things. She was so preoccupied she didn't notice the blinking light on the answering machine. She ran outside and Jess smiled.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," Kate replied.

They walked over the bridge, hand in hand. Once there, Kate set her guitar down and Jess sat down. She sat next to him and they smiled at each other.

"So, what's the song about," he asked.

"Remember a couple of weeks ago when this," Kate gestured between them, "started."

"When you came into the diner like a stark raving lunatic? I remember," Jess teased. She hit him on the shoulder for that. "I'm only kidding," he said.

"Well, Paris wanted something for our school's annual Valentine's Day concert. I came up with this," Kate said, getting her guitar out. "Now it's not done but I like it so far," she went on, tuning it up.

She started to pluck with more rhythm to it. She smiled, closing her eyes as she started to sing.

 _When I look into your eyes_  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

_Well I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

Jess smiled at her. He wanted to kiss her so bad right then and there. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"That was beautiful," he told her.

"It's not finished. I still have a long way to go," she replied.

Jess took her hand and kissed it. Kate turned beat red and never let go of his hand.

"It was great, Kate. It's a beautiful start," Jess stated, looking into her eyes.

They continued to smile at each other as they spent the rest of the afternoon together.

Later that night, Kate was humming as she went into the house. "Mom," she called out.

She found Lorelai in the living room, looking at the answering machine.

"What," she asked.

Lorelai just pressed play and Kate sat down.

" _ **Hey, Kate, it's Tripp. Tripp Brooks. The idiot who cheated on you and decided to go to London for the reminder of school…I miss you. Please call me back…here's my number**_ -" Kate deleted the message.

"Kate," Lorelai said.

"No, no, Mom, he cheated and then ran away from me. He broke my heart," Kate yelled, tears falling down her cheeks.

She reached for her locket and she froze. She never took the locket off. It was her favorite thing in the world. Sure, Tripp was a dirt bag, but the locket was beautiful.

"Sweets," Lorelai asked.

"I'm fine," Kate said, going upstairs.

She looked in all her jewelry and still couldn't find the locket. She ran a hand through her hand and flopped onto the bed. She put an arm over her eyes and sighed. Tripp calling didn't stir up any emotions of love and longing; only those of anger and resentment. She remembered a long dark period when that was all she would write songs about that. Thinking about the song that she was working on now, she was felt finally happy about her life and where she was. And she was writing about her relationship with Jess.

Jess…she couldn't say that she was in love with him but she felt so much more than she ever felt for Tripp. She always thought that Jess would be the one that she would have to look out for because he was the bad boy. And Kate was the good girl. She was the second half of the town princesses. She was going to Yale in two years, and she was ready to move on. She was ready to have the world at her feet. And she wanted Jess along for the ride.

She sighed and got ready for bed. She would figure out the rest of her life out soon.

She hoped.

* * *

The next day, the three Gilmore girls walked to Luke's and Lorelai was holding her bandaged hand.

"It still hurts," Lorelai complained.

"Do you need stitches?" Kate asked.

"Probably," Lorelai replied

"Well, then we should go to a doctor," Rory piped up.

"No, no doctors. You go into a hospital, you don't come out again," Lorelai told them both.

"Well said, Ida Morgenstern," Kate retorted.

"I'm starving. I need pancakes," Lorelai proclaimed wrapping the bandage again.

"Can I just ask," Rory started before Lorelai cut her off with a "No".

"What on earth you thought you were doing," Kate finished.

"I thought I was being a self-sufficient woman," Lorelai replied.

"You hate ladders, you hate heights," Rory pointed out.

"We needed our rain gutters cleaned," Lorelai said.

"Yeah well, hire somebody," Kate stated.

"Oh, well, aren't we suddenly a Rockefeller," Lorelai retorted.

"Well, it's better than you killing yourself," Rory jumped in.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just being dramatic. It's what I do," Lorelai replied.

"No more ladders," Kate said.

"Yeah," Rory nodded.

"I promise," Lorelai vowed.

"Okay," the girls replied.

They walked for a moment when Lorelai spoke up again, looking at the cut again.

"I think I have gangrene," she said.

"Oi vey," Kate muttered, shaking her head.

"You do not," Rory said.

"And vertigo," Lorelai added.

"Oh boy," Rory rolled her eyes.

"This is gonna be the Vanity Fair paper cut incident all over again, isn't it," Kate asked.

"Wow," Lorelai said, looking under the bandage.

"Leave your bandage alone," Rory told her.

"Look, its turning purple, but a really glowy purple. Look," Lorelai told them, putting her hand in their lines of sight.

"No thanks," the girls replied.

"Hm. Maybe our rain gutters are radioactive or made out of some kind of alien metal so that when I cut my hand I got infected with an extraterrestrial substance which is altering my internal makeup. Ugh, maybe I'll turn into a superhero," Lorelai rambled.

"Maybe," Rory nodded.

"Like, maybe tomorrow I'll wake up and suddenly be able to shower really fast," Lorelai continued.

"We'll go pick out your cape after breakfast," Kate told her, pushing her towards Luke's.

They went in and sat at a table. Kate looked around and didn't see Jess or Luke around. She frowned and sat down.

"God, I'm starving. Must be from the loss of blood," Lorelai said taking off her jacket.

"Must be," Rory nodded.

"I'm getting pancakes with a side of pancakes," Lorelai stated, grinning at her daughters, looking around. "Where's Luke," she asked.

"I don't know," Kate replied.

"Storage room," Rory added.

Lorelai paled, seeing who was cooking. "Oh no," she said.

The girls looked towards the kitchen and groaned. "Caesar's cooking," Rory complained.

"Why is Caesar cooking," Kate added.

"I don't know," Lorelai said.

"His pancakes stink," Rory complained.

"They do stink," Lorelai nodded.

"Well, what do we do? Resort to doughnuts," Kate asked, incredulously.

"Wait here," Lorelai said, getting up. She watched Caesar and then walked up the stairs to Luke's apartment.

She knocked on the door. "Hey Luke, are you in there," she called.

She jumped when she heard something hit the floor and then Luke's exclamation of, "Ow."

"Luke, are you okay," she called out.

"Stupid box! Stupid lamp," Luke grumbled from inside.

"Hey Luke, are you being attacked by your possessions again?" Lorelai asked.

Luke opened the door only a little bit. He had a sock on his shoulder and Lorelai raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hi," she chirped.

"Hi," he muttered.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"I'm looking for my supply ledger," Luke replied.

"Is it going well?" Lorelai asked.

"It's going fine," Luke nodded.

"You have a sock on your shoulder. Is it helping you look," Lorelai went on, pointing to it.

Luke looked down and took it off his shoulder. "What are you doing up here?" he asked, moving out of the door way and letting her come in.

"Rory, Kate, and I are starving. We need you to cook us breakfast," Lorelai told him closing the door. She looked at the apartment finally, seeing it cluttered with boxes. "Oh my God," she gasped.

"Caesar can make you breakfast," Luke told her.

"What happened to this place," Lorelai asked.

"Nothing," Luke replied, standing in the middle of the apartment.

"This is what I always pictured the inside of my head to look like," Lorelai mused.

"See if you can find a brown leather ledger," Luke told her moving around the apartment.

"I've never seen so much stuff. It looks like a white trash Hearst Castle in here," Lorelai went on looking around.

"On second thought, I'll find it myself," Luke said, moving a box.

"Where did all this stuff come from," Lorelai asked.

"Jess. Liz shipped the rest of his stuff last week. He finally unpacked," Luke replied.

"Well, he did a very nice job," Lorelai replied, looking around her again.

I know it's crazy now, but I just have to get it all organized, figure out where to put everything, buy another dresser, a portable wardrobe, some storage bins," Luke explained.

"Can of gasoline, box of matches," Lorelai nodded.

"Did I mention Caesar could cook you breakfast," Luke asked, a little annoyed by now.

"But he doesn't make the good fluffy pancakes like you do," Lorelai said.

"Then order eggs," Luke told her.

"No," Lorelai gasped, holding up her hand. "See, I had a near death experience today," she added.

"Really," Luke asked.

"Yes. I almost fell off the roof of my house trying to clean the rain gutters, so I have to have pancakes. Please? I'll help you shower when I become a superhero," Lorelai said, bouncing up and down.

"What happened to this place," Kate asked coming into the apartment. "Jess, do you have my book that I loaned you," she called out.

"Which one," Jess asked from the bathroom.

"The one about the Mobs in Chicago, the one for my history and lit class," Kate replied. "This is what I thought your head would look like," she added to her mother.

"I know right," Lorelai told her.

"On the table," Jess called back. "Under the box," he added.

Kate looked at her mother and then the tables with the boxes on them.

"Big help," Kate muttered.

Jess came out the bathroom and found the book that Kate was looking for right away.

"Thank you," Kate smiled at him.

"You were in there for two hours," Luke groused, pointing to the bathroom.

"Yeah, well my hair just ain't bouncin' and behavin' today," Jess replied. "Need that for school," he asked Kate, pointing to the book.

"Paris wants it to research a story. Maybe I could use it to knock her out and work on it myself. Like I planned to," Kate replied, smirking.

"She's your friend," Jess pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Kate muttered, going back downstairs. "Hey," she added, stopping at the door.

"Yeah," Jess asked, grabbing some more books.

"Cook me pancakes," Kate asked, sweetly.

Jess rolled his eyes and nodded, waving her off. Kate cheered and walked downstairs. Lorelai gawked at the two of them.

"There are other people living here too, you know," Luke told Jess as he followed Kate out the door.

"Huh, learn something new every day," Jess replied, leaving.

"Well, aside from the full conversation he and Kate just had, his people skills are really improving," Lorelai stated. "He cooks," she added.

"Living with my sister, you have to," Luke replied. "Go downstairs. I'll be there as soon as I can," he said, ushering her out.

"How long is that," Lorelai asked.

"I don't know," Luke replied.

"An estimate," Lorelai told him.

"I don't know," Luke repeated to her.

"Ball park figure," Lorelai continued.

"I," Luke started but she kept going.

"Off the top of your head," she said.

"Will you," he muttered.

"Did I mention that I almost fell off my roof today," Lorelai asked.

"I'd lie down if I could find the bed," Luke told her.

Lorelai saw the supply ledger and picked it up.

"Oh is this what you're looking for," she asked, as she held it up.

"Yes, great, thank you," he said reaching for it.

She pulled it away quickly. "Not unless you make me the pancakes," she said.

"Jess is making pancakes for Kate," Luke pointed out.

"I don't know how his pancakes taste. They could be runny and icky and disgusting," Lorelai told him, still playing keep away with the book.

"Give me the book," Luke told her.

"Give me the pancakes," Lorelai proclaimed, moving towards the door.

Luke sighed and threw his hands up. "Come on," he said.

Lorelai grinned. "Thank you," she said, giving a little hop before going out the door.

"You sure you weren't _**pushed**_ off the roof of your house today," Luke asked, following her out. Lorelai giggled leaving.

Downstairs, Kate was talking to Jess while he poured the coffee of the people around her.

"All I'm saying is that there is more to music than the Clash," she stated.

"And I'm saying that you would like some of their stuff," Jess retorted.

Rory looked at the other two. "They have been going at it for the whole time he was down here," she said.

"I'm shocked," Lorelai said.

"I do listen to some of the music you do," Kate pointed out.

"And," Jess asked.

"It's okay," Kate replied.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, I can't listen to you," he said.

Kate smirked. "Who else are you going to talk to?" she asked. "Your reflection," she added.

"Okay, you and I both know that you can spend up to three and a half hours with your hair," Jess told her.

"Yes, but I am a girl," Kate replied.

"Don't you two have to breathe," Luke asked.

"Yeah, it's like a marathon in here," Babette piped up from her table.

"Sorry," Kate said.

"Yeah," Jess nodded, going back to work.

Rory looked at her watch, then her sister. "Ten minutes of banter…impressive," she said.

"Shut up," Kate warned, sipping her coffee.

* * *

Later that night, they were walking back home from the video store, which had taken down the Kate curtain and went back to normal.

"Well, I think I'm finally ready to get a tattoo," Lorelai announced.

Her daughters groaned, "Oh please," in unison. Kate gave Rory the go ahead motion with her hand.

"You've been saying that for the last five years," she said.

"I know but I mean it this time," Lorelai said.

"Fine, what are you getting," Kate asked.

"Mel Brooks," Lorelai replied.

"And I'm done," Kate muttered, putting her hands up.

"Why," Rory asked.

"What do you mean, why? The _Two Thousand Year Old Man_ , _Young Frankenstein_ , and _Silent Movie_ – you don't think Mel has earned the right to have his face on my butt?" Lorelai asked.

"We're so sorry Mel," Rory shook her head.

"Oh, he'll love it, trust me. So, rocky road hot fudge sundaes and two cans of whipped cream to go with the movies?" Lorelai suggested.

"Trying to give Mel a bigger canvas to work with," Kate asked, grinning.

Lorelai laughed. "Hey, the man's a legend, he deserves the best," she replied.

They passed the diner to see Luke sitting at a table alone, holding a beer and watching what looked like a small TV.

"Hey," Lorelai said.

"What," the girls asked.

"Luke," Lorelai pointed inside the diner.

"What's he doing," Kate asked.

"I'm not sure. Hey, will you go get the ice cream and make sure they give us a ton of maraschino cherries?" Lorelai said to them.

"Okay," the girls replied.

"Thanks," Lorelai told them, as they went off. She knocked on the door of the diner. Luke turned around and then got up, seeing it was her. He opened the door for her. "Hey," she said.

"Hey, what are you doing," he asked.

"Oh, uh, the girls and I just hit the video store. Now we're on our way home to eat a large amount of something you would not approve of," Lorelai answered.

"Sounds good," Luke replied as she came in and closed the door.

"What are you doing," Lorelai asked him.

"Oh, watching TV," Luke told her, nodding to the TV and sitting down.

"Ah. Wow, that's cute. Is this the first time it's been away from its mother," Lorelai asked, seeing the small contraption.

"It's a very good TV," he said.

"Hm, black and white, coat hanger antenna, really bad reception," Lorelai nodded.

"Its fine," Luke stated.

Lorelai looked down at him. "Don't you have a fully grown TV upstairs," she asked.

"Yeah, well, Jess is upstairs," Luke responded.

"So," Lorelai asked.

"So when Jess is upstairs, that means the stereo's blaring and the place is a mess. I just needed a little privacy," Luke explained.

"Ah. So you came downstairs," Lorelai summarized.

"Yes," Luke nodded.

"To sit on an uncomfortable chair in an empty diner that smells like onion rings," Lorelai went on.

"Yes," Luke repeated, more annoyed.

"Calgon, take me away," Lorelai muttered, sitting down.

"It was very peaceful until two minutes ago," Luke pointed out, watching her.

"Hey Luke, do you ever think that, uh, maybe you should get a bigger apartment?" she asked.

"I don't need a bigger apartment," he replied.

"That place upstairs was your father's office. You turned it into an apartment. It was never meant to be lived in," Lorelai reminded him.

"Its fine," Luke stated.

"It's too small for two people. It's too small for one person if they have any kind of life," Lorelai pointed out.

"We'll make due, we just need to organize," Luke justified.

"No, you don't need to organize. You need to move," Lorelai cut him off at the end of his sentence.

"I like my apartment," Luke said.

"It's not just your apartment. Jess lives there also," Lorelai stated.

"Jess is fine," Luke replied.

"Are you sure? Because he could be pinned down under a box for a year in that place and you wouldn't know it until the neighbors started to complain about the smell," Lorelai said.

The girls walked into the diner, holding ice cream and Kate rolled her eyes, seeing Luke's TV.

"Hey Luke," she said.

"You two, perfect, get her out of there," Luke said.

"But, uh, okay, fine. I'm leaving. Think about what I said," Lorelai said, getting up and going to the door.

Luke turned around in his chair. "Oh, hey, did you ever hire anybody to do that work for you," he asked.

"What," Lorelai asked.

"The rain gutters," Luke clarified.

"Oh, no, not yet; why are you offering," she asked.

"No, actually I was thinking about Jess," Luke told her.

Kate's eyebrows went straight up. "Jess," she asked.

"Yeah, he's always looking for a little extra cash. He doesn't make that much here, and, you know, I hate to think of where else he might try to get it, so…" Luke trailed off.

"Huh," Lorelai muttered.

I mean you don't have to pay him the same as would someone else, and you save a little, he keeps busy," Luke went on.

"Yeah, well, maybe. Um, I actually have to check with a couple of people I'm supposed to hear from, but if they can't do it, then sure," Lorelai replied.

"Great, just let me know," Luke replied, turning back as they walked out.

"So, uh, who are all these people you asked to clean out our gutters," Kate asked, crossing her arms as they walked away from the diner.

"Oh well, you know," Lorelai replied.

"We do," the girls asked.

Lorelai didn't look at them to know she got the double eyebrow. "Sh-yeah," she nodded.

"Remind us," Rory said.

"Okay, well, there's Sid," Lorelai tried.

"Ah, Sid, right," Kate rolled her eyes.

"And then there's Lou," Lorelai went on.

"Yeah, a good man that Lou," Rory replied.

"Oh, and also Moose; That is, if Doris will let him out of the house again, you know, after that incident at Chicky's bachelor party," Lorelai laughed as Kate stopped.

"I thought you said you were gonna give Jess a chance," she said.

Lorelai sighed and walked back towards Kate. "I am," she said.

"Then why don't you hire him," Kate asked.

"I'm just not very comfortable with him, Kate," Lorelai said.

"Well, try and get comfortable," Kate told her.

"Well, I don't know if I can," Lorelai replied as they started walking again.

"But you said," Kate started.

"I know what I said, but I can't help it," Lorelai told her.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Kate once again started but Lorelai stopped her.

"That I don't know the real Jess," she guessed.

"You don't," Kate pointed out.

"Well, fine, I don't know him, but I'm not too fond of his stand in," Lorelai told her, annoyance and agitation slipping into her tone.

"People are different once you get to know them. If you'll remember, you weren't too fond of Luke when you first met him," Kate stated.

"That's not true," Lorelai said.

"You called him Duke for two years just to make him mad," Kate reminded her.

"And let me tell you, it worked," Lorelai laughed.

"But then you guys talked and eventually, time went by, and now you love him," Kate finished.

"Well," Lorelai trailed off.

"I'm just asking you to give Jess that same chance," Kate said.

"Kate, you like him, I don't have to like him," Lorelai pointed out.

"Please," Kate begged.

Lorelai sighed. "Can I at least call him Tess for a little while," she asked.

Kate smiled. "You'll give him the job," she asked.

"I'll give him the job," Lorelai said, smiling at her daughter's barely masked glee.

"Thank you," Kate squealed, hugging her mother with one arm as they walked home.

At the diner, Luke walked into the apartment and saw Jess sleeping, even with the music blaring loudly through the place.

"Jess," he asked, climbing over the piles and turning off the music. "How can anyone sleep through that? It's like the Huns are attacking and you're just – well, you're oblivious and that's why you can just lie there while the rest of the world is going" he rambled, knocking over his little TV. "Oh great," he muttered, picking it up. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit," he exclaimed, throwing the clothes all over.

Jess woke up to the mess and looked around. "Whoa, geez, what the hell," he exclaimed.

"I can't stand it, I'm going crazy. This place is awful. I can't live like this anymore," Luke ranted.

"Just relax," Jess told him, while rubbing his eyes.

"I can't relax. I can't sleep. I'm having nightmares about being chased around by boxes with arms and they tackle me and pile clothing on top of my face and secure it around my head with packing tape and I'm just lying there choking while you're sitting in the corner laughing, putting gel in your hair with a switchblade!" Luke went on.

"Should I be putting a tongue depressor in your mouth right about now?" Jess asked, looking up at him.

"We're moving," Luke announced.

"What," Jess asked.

"Tomorrow," Luke said.

"What are you talking about," Jess asked.

"I'm talking about you and me going out, getting a paper, and finding a new place to live," Luke told him.

"But I," Jess started but was cut off.

"No buts. Ten o'clock tomorrow morning I want you up, washed, moussed, and ready to leave, end of story," Luke ranted. Then he took a breath. "Now go back to bed," he told Jess. Jess raised his eyebrow as the phone rang.

"Oh jeez, who's that," Luke mumbled, picking it up. "Hello," he asked.

"Luke, its Kate, listen, my mom said yes to Jess cleaning out the gutters," Kate said, over the phone.

"What am I doing," Jess asked, hearing the announcement a little. He put his hand out and Luke gave him the phone. "What is your mother having me do," he asked.

"How much do you like me," Kate asked.

"Trick question," Jess asked.

"My mother agreed to have you clean out our gutters for a little extra cash," Kate replied.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Anymore announcements or could I go back to sleep and talk to you tomorrow at a more reasonable hour," he asked.

"Aww, Jess, you don't like the sound of my voice at…11:10 at night," Kate cooed.

"How much ice cream did you have?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Two pints of mint chip with whipped cream and sprinkles," Kate replied.

"Oi vey," Jess muttered. "Listen I'll do the thing for your mom, if you come apartment hunting with Luke and I tomorrow morning," he said, rubbing his temple.

"What time in the morning?" Kate asked.

"Ten good," Jess asked.

Luke made an okay sign and Kate groaned. "That's early," she said.

"Bring a smile and we'll supply the coffee," Jess told her.

"Fine," Kate grumbled. "Night," she said.

"Night," Jess replied, hanging up. He handed the phone to Luke. "Kate's coming with us," he said.

"I heard," Luke nodded. He noticed Jess still sitting up. "What," he asked.

"I need the music to sleep," Jess said.

Luke sighed and turned the music back on as Jess fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kate was ready to strangle the two men in front of her. She sipped her coffee as they walked out of the fourth apartment they looked at.

"Forget it," Jess said.

"Why, what was wrong with that one," Luke asked.

"It was pink," Jess replied.

"Paint it," Kate grumbled.

"You mean I can paint it," Jess said.

"We can paint it together," Luke told him.

"Great, then we can hold hands and skip afterwards," Jess muttered.

Kate scoffed. "Which one did you like," she asked.

"The one before," Jess replied.

"With the two fridges," Kate asked.

"No," Jess told her.

"The one before was the one with two fridges," Luke pointed out.

"No, the one we saw before was the one with the cat," Jess corrected.

Luke looked at him. "I hate cats," he said.

"Well, I don't think the cat came with the place," Jess said.

"Not unless they hate the cat too," Kate piped up as they stopped.

"Yeah, but it had carpeting which means it's always gonna smell like a cat," Luke told them.

"Clean the carpet," Jess suggested.

"Paint the pink," Luke retorted.

"Fine, the one next to the bank," Kate tried, as they walked again, willing that they would agree. Jess nodded, pointing to her.

"Too many windows," Luke said.

"What," the two teens said.

"Six windows all on one side, three o'clock in the afternoon – we're sitting in an oven," Luke explained.

"So we get curtains," Jess said.

"Well, you'll have to help me put them up," Luke pointed out.

"Great, then we can hold hands and skip afterwards," Jess muttered again.

"Stop saying that," Luke told him.

"You know what, I don't care. Pick whichever one you want," Jess said.

"I'm not picking by myself," Luke said.

"You're the one who wants to move," Jess pointed out as they crossed the street.

"Oh, so you like living the way we do," Luke asked.

"Fine by me," Jess replied.

"No space, no privacy," Luke went on.

"I got plenty of privacy," Jess pointed out.

"Yeah, because I'm sitting downstairs in the dark watching a two-inch TV," Luke muttered as they again stopped walking.

"Hey, you're the one with the problem, you make the choice," Jess said.

"Jess," Kate warned.

Jess looked at her then at his watch. "We should go," he said.

"What," Kate asked.

"We still have three more places to look at," Luke said.

"I have to be over at Kate's house in twenty minutes, remember," Jess said.

"Oh yeah," Luke said.

"I mean, if you want me to bail on her mom, fine," Jess said.

"Nah, you two go. I'll look at the places all alone," Luke told him, patting his shoulder.

"Great idea," Jess nodded.

"I'll take some Polaroid's and you can take a look at them later," Luke went on.

"Take a Polaroid; paint a still picture, whatever you want," Jess told him, pulling Kate along as he walked away.

"Jess, come on," Luke stated.

"Hey, nobody asked me if I wanted to move to Stars Hollow, but I'm here. Pick whatever place you want and I'll be there too," Jess told him, walking away with Kate.

She looked at him. "Okay, that was a little harsh," she said.

"Say's the girl who grumbled the whole time," Jess said.

"I mean, Luke is trying so hard to be a good provider for you and all you do is complain and snark and only are nice to me," Kate said.

"Didn't we have this talk already," he asked.

"Jess," Kate said, stomping her foot and pouting.

Jess looked at the pout and sighed, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I just want to know why you're so…against staying here," Kate said.

Jess sighed and kissed her forehead. "Kate…it's a long story," he said.

Kate smiled and looked at him. "I thrive on good long stories," she pointed out.

Jess chuckled. "I'll tell you later," he promised.

"Fine," Kate replied.

Jess looked at her as they continued to walk. "Did you change your hair," he asked.

"What," Kate laughed.

"Your hair looks different," Jess told her.

Kate ran her hand through her messy curls. "I wear it like this all the time. But I didn't put any product in it this morning," she said. "Why is it that bad," she asked.

"No, just different," Jess replied. Then he handed her a CD. "By the way," he said.

Kate looked at it. "The Shaggs," she asked.

"Trust me," he replied, smirking.

They walked to her house and Kate opened the door to hear the sounds of ducks.

"Okay," Jess said.

"Mom, Rory," Kate asked.

"We got a new alarm clock. Did you hear the ducks," Lorelai asked, coming to the door. "Oh Jess, you're here, great," she said, seeing Jess.

"An alarm clock that makes farm animal noises," Kate asked.

"A new headline for the Stars Hallow Gazette tomorrow," Jess piped up.

Kate rolled her eyes and yet smiled. "Come in," she said.

"Oh, yeah, come on in. Sorry, it's just… so excited about the ducks that, uh… do you want something to drink? You have good timing 'because we shopped yesterday, and in addition to a case of Maybelline Fresh Lash Mascara, I also bought some of that new, uh, freaky Coke with the lemon in it. It's very addictive," Lorelai rambled, leading them all into the kitchen.

"How's the apartment hunting going," Rory asked.

Kate laughed dryly. "Don't ask," she said.

"See anything good," Lorelai asked.

"Nope," Jess replied.

"Well, you know, there's some really cool places over on Peach. Or on Plum. Hm, Orange. Basically, any of your fruit named streets are pretty nice," Lorelai said, handing him a can of coke. She turned away and Kate raised an eyebrow as they looked at each other. "Okay, well, I guess you should get started. Um, there's a ladder right out front and some buckets and gloves and stuff on the porch. You need anything else, just walk against the wind," she added.

"I'll show you," Kate said, leading him outside.

She watched him as he took out whatever supplies he needed to clean. "Question," she asked.

"Yes," he said, putting gloves, a rag, and a tool in his back pocket.

"You come over, hell, we spend the day together. You seem to have a very firm grasp of the English language. You put together several full sentences, even using a couple of words that contain two or more syllables, and then my mother appears and suddenly we need a thought bubble over your head to understand what you're thinking. Can you tell me why that is?" she asked him.

"The verbal thing comes and goes," Jess told her, as he walked down with the bucket to the ladder.

"I would really appreciate it if you would try to get along with my mom," Kate told him, following him.

"I took the Coke," he said.

"I know," Kate sighed.

"Personally, I think it's a little crazy to put lemon in Coke but I took it anyhow," Jess went on.

"Stop that," Kate told him pouting a little more.

"Ooh stern face," he stated.

"Look, I went out on a limb for you trying to get my mom to give you the benefit of the doubt, okay? So I don't think it would hurt you to try to be nice," Kate told him.

"Why," Jess asked.

"Because she's my mom and she's a friend of Luke's," Kate replied.

"So," Jess asked.

"What do you mean "so"?" Kate asked.

"So just because she's your mom or Luke's friend doesn't mean that I automatically have to get along with her," Jess pointed out.

"Jess, my mother is a great person. She's also my best friend in the world, so if you care about me at all, you will take that into consideration and you will be mildly polite to her," Kate told him.

Jess smiled, taking off his jacket. "What makes you think I care about you," he asked.

"I don't mean care, care, like _**care**_. I mean if you like me at all… not like, like. I just meant that if… if you think of me remotely as the sort of person that you could occasionally stand to talk to then you will try to get along with my mom, that's all," Kate rambled.

Jess smiled a little more. "Okay," he said.

"Okay," Kate asked, smiling at him.

"I can't guarantee that it'll work, but I'll try," he told her.

"That's all I ask," Kate replied. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to hit Paris with my textbook," she said.

"That bad," Jess asked.

"Ha, far worse," Kate laughed, going inside.

Jess smiled and shook his head, getting to work.

* * *

Later, he heard Kate yelling at Paris from her bedroom window.

"God, Paris, if I saw you right now, the four horsemen of the apocalypse wouldn't be able to stop me from wringing your neck," she exclaimed. She waited. "I need that piece for my application into Yale next year," she added.

Jess shook his head and saw her trace where her locket would be. He almost fell off the ladder, remembering it.

"Hey Jess," Lorelai called, coming out.

Jess startled. "Sorry, too loud," he called back.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Uh, it's just… I got a ton of leftover Chinese food in the kitchen. I thought you might like some lunch," she said.

"No thanks," he called back.

"Paris, I swear to God I could hurt you on Monday," Kate yelled.

Jess raised his eyebrow at the volume she had. Lorelai nodded.

"Fun and games until Paris calls," she called.

"You know what, Chinese sounds great," Jess told her.

"Really," Lorelai asked.

"If you have enough," Jess replied.

"We decided to take on the entire chicken column last night," Kate said, from her window.

"Ambitious," Jess told her. "How's Paris," he asked.

"Dead to me," Kate rolled her eyes. "Meet me inside," she said.

"It's all on the table when you're ready," Lorelai added.

Jess nodded and climbed down the ladder. Kate came down the stairs and they met in the kitchen.

"By the way," Jess said, pulling out the locket from his pocket. Kate gasped. "The clasp broke and it fell off at the bridge a few weeks back," he said.

"Oh thank you. You got it fixed for me…I have to repay you," Kate said.

"Don't you dare," Jess told her.

"But," Kate said.

"No buts, it looks nice on you so you don't get to repay," he explained.

Kate nodded as she took it from him. Jess smiled and went to wash his hands. Lorelai met them in the kitchen.

"So, um, basically everything here is chicken. You've got garlic chicken, Kung Pao chicken, Szechuan Chicken, chicken in brown sauce, which looks and tastes remarkably like the Szechuan Chicken except it's got these red peppers in it and if you eat them, you die. Plate," she asked holding up a plate.

"Let me just," Jess gestured to the sink.

"Soap's on the counter," Lorelai said as the phone rang. Kate groaned as she helped herself to the food.

"If that's Paris for round five, tell her I need my nourishment before heading back," she said.

"Okay, sweets," Lorelai said, picking up the phone. "Hello," she asked.

"Jess, you mind," Kate asked, handing him back the locket.

"Sure," he nodded, taking it and going behind her.

Lorelai looked at them as Kate held up her hair for him and he put the locket on her neck.

"No, she's not here. No, Tripp…she doesn't want to talk to you…ever," she said.

Kate's eyes went wide and she put out her hand. Lorelai shook her head and Kate nodded.

"Mom, phone," she said.

Lorelai sighed and handed her the phone. Kate went into the other room.

"Don't call me again… I don't care if you're sorry…or that she dumped you. In fact, you deserve that part. Lose my number," she snapped, hanging up.

Jess watched her as she yelled at whoever was on the other line.

"When was the last time you had those gutters cleaned," he asked Lorelai as he helped himself.

"It's been awhile," she admitted.

"Yeah, I found an 'I like Ike' bumper sticker up there," he told her.

"Is it really that bad," Lorelai asked.

"It won't be tomorrow," Jess replied.

"I like hearing that," Lorelai said as Kate came back in. "Want me to take out that hit Patty promised last year," she asked.

"Nah, he's too afraid of her to cause anything," Kate replied.

Jess smirked and then looked in the cartons. "So you guys aren't too hot on vegetables, huh," he asked.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"There's green pepper in the Kung Pao," Lorelai added.

Jess shook his head. "My mistake," he said.

"Are you a healthy eater like Luke," Lorelai asked.

"No. No one's a healthy eater like Luke. Yule Gibbons wasn't a healthy eater like Luke," Jess told her.

Kate saw her mother's eyes go wide at the reference and cheered inside. Lorelai looked at her then him.

"Wow, it's been ages since I've heard a good Yule Gibbons reference," she said.

"Many parts of a pine tree are edible," Jess pointed out.

"That's right. God, I wonder what the research process was like to get that information," Lorelai said.

"I'd say fairly painful," Jess replied as Lorelai heated up his pate.

"How's school," she asked.

"Fine," Jess replied.

"You on any teams or anything," Lorelai asked.

"No, no," Jess shook his head.

"Not a jersey guy," Kate asked.

"No, definitely not a jersey guy. Though the thought of throwing a ball at some jock's head isn't entirely unappealing," Jess told them.

"Understood," Kate nodded. "I listened to that CD," she said.

"You did not," Jess scoffed.

"She means skimmed," Lorelai nodded.

"I did not. I do not," Kate started, looking at them both. Lorelai grinned and Jess smirked at her.

"I skimmed it. But it was good. The parts I listened to," she said.

"Snob," Jess said.

Kate laughed. "I am not a snob," she said.

"You're not my mother but you're close," Lorelai said as the phone rang again.

"Hang up if it's he who should not be named," Kate said.

"Oh God, I can't be your friend now," Jess told her.

Kate laughed and Lorelai shook her head and answered the phone.

"Hello," she asked.

"I don't want a wood burning fireplace," Luke said, on the payphone.

"Luke," Lorelai started.

"But if I take an apartment with a wood-burning fireplace, even though I could give a rat's ass about a wood-burning fireplace, I have to pay an extra two hundred dollars a month for the wood-burning fireplace," Luke ranted.

"And three of the places make you put down a five hundred dollar deposit if you have a dog. Can you believe this?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked at her phone and Kate and Jess looked at her then each other. Lorelai should her head as she sat back down.

"You don't have a dog," she pointed out. Jess raised an eyebrow at that one.

"I know, but it's wrong," Luke replied.

"Agreed," Lorelai nodded. "What else," she asked.

"Parking," Luke replied.

"Ah," Lorelai hummed.

"How can people ask you for a monthly fee for a parking space? I mean, they're making money off your rent, off your utilities, when you use their coin-operated washer and dryer – that's cash directly in their pocket. And by the way, it's not even that good a parking space. It's out in the open under one of those trees that drops the sap on your car that eats away your paint," Luke ranted again.

"Uhm, Luke," Lorelai tried.

"Who's gonna pay for my car, huh? Where's my five hundred dollar, paint-killing tree sap deposit?" he asked.

"You haven't found a place yet," she asked.

"And I've been looking all day," Luke groused.

"There wasn't one place you liked?" Lorelai asked.

"No," Luke muttered.

"Not one place that gave you a little feeling of, 'Huh, well that has a nice vibe about it.'," Lorelai asked.

"Who uses the word vibe," Jess asked Kate.

"I don't use the word vibe," Luke said.

"Luke," Lorelai warned.

He sighed over the phone. "Maybe one place wasn't so bad," he relented.

"Oh good, describe it to me," Lorelai said.

"I don't know. It had walls with a kind of a floor with a light," Luke told her.

"Okay, hold on here, mister. If you tell me it's got a roof, I'm stealing that baby out from under you," Lorelai said, rolling her eyes, making a screwball motion with her free hand.

"I just can't tell anymore. I need a second opinion," Luke said.

Jess shook his head and Kate moved to get up and hide. Lorelai shook her head.

"Do you want me to come and look at your apartment?" she asked.

"Bless you," Jess whispered.

"It's not my apartment, and yes," Luke replied.

"Done," Lorelai said, smiling.

"Now," Luke told her.

"What," Lorelai asked, frowning.

"Please," Luke begged.

"Uh, well," Lorelai started.

"I promised the woman I'd give her an answer today," Luke told her.

Lorelai grabbed a pen and paper. "Okay, give me the address," she said.

"Sixty-two and a half B Street. And that's another thing – what's with this half business? Why do all these apartments have this half thing going? It's stupid. If sixty-two is taken, move on to sixty-three," Luke ranted.

"Luke, I'll meet you there in twenty and a half minutes," Lorelai told him when he stopped to take a breath.

"Thank you," he said.

"Bye," she replied, hanging up. "Wow, three rants in under five minutes," she said.

"New record," Jess nodded.

"Can I trust you two not to burn the place down," Lorelai asked.

"Go, help Luke," Kate said.

"If anything so I could sleep tonight," Jess muttered.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and then walked to the front door with Kate.

"Okay, so, maybe he's an alright guy," she said.

"Thank you," Kate whispered.

"And he fixed your locket for you," Lorelai replied.

Kate smiled, playing with it. "Gave a whole new meaning," she said.

Lorelai smiled and walked out of the house. Kate smiled and walked back to the kitchen. Jess was cleaning up.

"I got that," she said.

"No, I go it," he told her.

Kate smiled and helped him. Jess smiled back and then dried his hands.

"I should be getting back up there," he said, pointing to the roof.

"Yeah, right… Uh…be careful," she asked.

Jess smiled and kissed her cheek. "Always am with you around," he said walking out.

Kate's cheeks were tinted red and she went back upstairs.

* * *

"It's a very quiet street and the owner keeps the building up beautifully. He hasn't remodeled it at all. Plus, I bet he could be persuaded to give the floor a little spruce if you like," Mary, the real estate agent, who was showing Luke and Lorelai around, said.

"Oh yeah, we'd like a spruce," Lorelai nodded.

"A spruce is unnecessary," Luke said.

"Hey, you never turn down a spruce," Lorelai told him.

"She's right, listen to her," Mary jumped in.

"Yeah, listen to me," Lorelai said, turning to Luke.

"You rarely give me a choice," Luke muttered.

"Come here so I could lick your face," Lorelai teased.

"What," Luke asked.

"Now, I went over the square footage and the details of the lease with your husband this morning. Did he fill you in?" Mary asked.

"What? Oh no, we're," Luke floundered.

"No, no, he didn't, but you know how men are. The minute that ball game comes on, all the realities of life just go right out the window," Lorelai saved him, putting her arm through his.

"Don't I know it," Mary laughed.

"I mean, I could answer the door wrapped in cellophane but unless I was wearing a Yankees cap… ugh, he wouldn't even notice," Lorelai went on.

"Geez," Luke muttered, turning red.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed Snuffy, I'm just teasing. It'd be a Mets cap," Lorelai laughed.

"Hey Mary, could you possibly leave me and little missus alone for just a minute," Luke asked, smiling tensely.

"Why of course," Mary told him.

"I promise we won't do anything dirty," Lorelai said, stroking Luke's face with her finger.

"Oh please, if my husband and I looked anything like the two of you, we'd never get dressed," Mary told her.

"Oh you are bad," Lorelai laughed.

"Let me just leave this rental agreement with you in case you decide to fill it out," Mary said, handing it to Luke.

"Thanks," Luke muttered.

Mary looked around for a moment. "Oh, I hope you take it. It's got a great vibe for a nice couple like you two," she said, leaving.

Lorelai looked at Luke, who glared at her. "Oh, thirteen different shades of red," she exclaimed.

"What is wrong with you," he asked.

"You make it too easy," Lorelai shrugged.

"By standing here," Luke asked.

"Oh, relax Snuffy. Let's talk. What do you think," Lorelai asked.

"She used the word vibe," Luke told her.

"About the apartment," Lorelai pointed out.

"I don't know," Luke said.

"Okay then, break it down. List your concerns," Lorelai told him.

"Well, it's too big," Luke said.

"It's not too big. Next," Lorelai stated.

"I don't need two bathrooms," Luke went on.

"Yes, you do. Next," Lorelai shot that one down.

"I like being on the bottom floor," Luke said.

"The top floor's quieter. Next," Lorelai said.

"You know, somehow I think this would be easier if you just listed your concerns," Luke told her.

"Okay. Um…I don't have any. I think it's great," Lorelai replied.

"You do," Luke asked.

"Yeah, it's light and airy. It's got good windows but not too many so that the sun bakes you in the afternoon," Lorelai started.

"Thank you," Luke said, agreeing with her.

"You're close to work, the price seems good, you're taking the spruce, and it's a two-year lease. What's two years?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know," Luke replied.

"Luke, you need to do this. You and Jess will kill each other if you stay in that place of yours," Lorelai told him.

"Yeah, but who knows how long he's gonna be here," Luke said, pacing the floor.

"Why? Did something happen?" Lorelai asked.

"No, but you never know," Luke replied.

"No, you don't, but I think his mom sending his stuff is a pretty good sign," Lorelai pointed out.

"And even if he does stay, it'll be only for another year, and then he'll go off to college or Attica or whatever, and it'll just be me again," Luke groused.

"Yeah but," Lorelai started.

"And stuck with a new apartment, probably with neighbors I hate who are constantly cooking really strong smelling food," Luke went on, cutting her off.

"Okay, back up here. Yes, Jess may go off somewhere someday, but that doesn't mean you will be alone forever," Lorelai said, moving closer.

"I'm not getting a pet," he told her.

"I'm talking about a lady friend," she clarified.

"Oh." Luke looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment.

"A red hot mama," Lorelai went on.

"Okay," he ground out.

"A big, pretty dish of lovin' with a spoon made especially for you," she stated,.

"Boy, do I not fee good now," Luke muttered.

"Luke, Rachel's not the only woman in the world for you. You'll meet someone, someday - probably at a Timberland store, you'll ask her out. You'll pick her up and take her on a patented Luke Danes night of romance - juice bar followed by the batting cages - and then you'll ask her back to your apartment," Lorelai said.

"Any amount of money if you stop right now," Luke told her.

"You'll bring her back to your place, lead her upstairs to the apartment door. You pause, gaze into her eyes – the stage is set, and fate is waiting. You open the door, and she sees your teeny, tiny apartment – one room and no closet space and Jess' feet sticking up in the air 'cause you never did get rid of that body," Lorelai continued like he never spoke, enjoying the moment too much.

"Stop, please," he begged.

"And to make matters worse, she spot it: the single bed," Lorelai said.

"What's wrong with a single bed," Luke asked.

"You know what they say," Lorelai said,

"No, what do they say," Luke asked her.

"Never, ever date a guy who owns a single bed. It means he's not open to a commitment," Lorelai explained.

"What," Luke asked in disbelief.

"It says there's no room in this life for anybody but me," Lorelai went on.

"No, it says there's no room in this bed for anyone but me," Luke said.

"Okay, see, that's not a whole lot better," she muttered.

"This discussion is now over," he told her.

"Luke, as long as you're in that apartment, you're gonna have a single bed. Don't you want the possibility of more? Come on Luke, it's time. Make a move, take a shot, and entertain the possibility of a non-Unabomber existence. What do you say?" Lorelai told him.

Luke sighed and then looked at her. "You got a pen," he asked. Lorelai nodded and pulled out a pen from her bag. "I'm not taking the spruce," he told her.

"Yes you are, Lorelai replied.

* * *

Back at the house, Jess was still working as Kate sat at her window sill. She sighed, still playing with the locket.

"Tripp cheated on me," she blurted.

Jess stopped working and looked at her. Kate nodded. She climbed out onto the roof and sat on a blanket she had.

"I was coming back from this party at my grandparents' place. We made plans to meet by the inn and had hot chocolate under the stars. And when I got there, I found him by the lake with this girl. She was from the high school here…can't remember her name for the life of me. He looked like a deer in the crossfire. I remember shoving him into the lake and running off. I spent that whole winter wishing to be at Yale. To run away from all the pain and the memories and the fact that people know me. Not even music helped me," she said.

Jess walked carefully up to her and pulled her into a hug. Kate hugged him back and pulled out her locket.

"He gave this to me for my birthday… told me to put our pictures in it on our one year anniversary. I wear it now because I know that one day; I'll find someone to put inside there. To give my heart to," she said.

"I hope you do," Jess whispered. He sighed and closed his eyes. "What I said before about not wanting to be here, I didn't mean it. It's just my Mom sending all my stuff over…it makes it more real. It threw me for a loop. And then Luke's talking about moving, just as I'm getting somewhat settled."

"Oh Jess," Kate sighed.

"I guess I just…I'm starting to like it here and everything's changing," he said.

Kate nuzzled her head on his shoulder. "Nope, I'm not changing, I'm always going to be right here," she said.

Jess smiled and kissed her forehead. "Can I count on that," he asked.

"You have my word," she said.

Jess smiled and Kate shivered. "Go back inside. No use you getting sick," he said.

Kate smiled and went back inside. "I'm cooking tonight. You want to stay for dinner," she asked.

Jess smiled and nodded. "As long as you don't feed me another cold eggroll," he said.

"That bad," Kate laughed.

"Oh yeah," he nodded.

Kate smiled and closed the window. Lorelai came into the house.

"Luke might be getting a new place," she said.

"Cool," Kate replied. "Chili for tonight sound good," she asked.

"Yeah with lots of cheddar cheese and not a lot of veggies," Lorelai asked.

Kate rolled her eyes and yet nodded. "Jess is staying if you don't mind," she told her mother.

"He pays for this one," Lorelai replied.

"Fine," Kate called back as Jess came into the house. "Finished," she asked.

"Yep," Jess replied. "Your mom paid me already," he added.

Kate smiled and he washed his hands. She gathered the indigents and they started to cook together. Lorelai saw them banter and laugh with each other and smiled. There was a knock on the door and she went to answer it. Luke was on the other side.

"I just spent a hundred thousand dollars and it's your fault," he said, pointing to her.

"Oh, good," she said, following him in as he walked in.

Luke stopped seeing Jess and Kate in the kitchen but then shook his head.

"I ran into Taylor at the market, and I found out he owns the building that apartment was in," he said.

"No way," Lorelai said.

"That and several others all over town," Luke went on.

"That is so weird," Kate nodded.

"He's systematically buying up the town. He's gonna turn it into Taylorville where everyone'll wear cardigans and have the same grass height," Luke ranted.

"If that happens, I won't be held accountable for my actions," Jess spoke up.

"Luke, do you wanna sit down," Lorelai asked.

"And then he told me he's gonna buy the building next to the diner, turn it into a plate shop for freaks who don't have enough brain power to collect stamps. I lost it," Luke told them as he paced.

"Collectable plates," Jess asked.

"Uh, I can't picture that," Lorelai replied.

"I walked around in a blind rage. I was crazy. I bought one of those Belgian waffles with the ice cream dipped in chocolate," Luke ranted.

"You ate that," the other three asked.

"No I didn't eat it," he replied.

"Of course not," Kate muttered.

"I'm upset, not suicidal," Luke stated.

"Right," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"I knew I just had to do something, and I had your voice going round and round in my head," Luke told Lorelai, pointing to her.

"Yeah it's kinda like the Small World song," Lorelai said.

"Take a chance, Luke. 'Make a move, Luke'. 'Can't have a single bed, Luke.' So I bought the building!" Luke exclaimed.

"You what," Jess asked.

"I went to the bank and got a cashier's check, signed the papers and I bought the building," Luke explained.

"Wow," Kate whistled.

"I'm the building's owner," Luke said, pointing to himself.

"We heard," Lorelai said.

"I own the building," Luke said, throwing his arms up.

"Okay, well, don't worry; maybe you can still get out of it. You can go back and tell them you lost your mind," Lorelai told him.

"Wouldn't be a far cry from the usual," Jess piped up.

"Or you can sell it to Taylor," Kate added.

"Yeah," Luke nodded.

"But of course, this does give you a lot of options," Lorelai said.

"Like," Luke asked, leaning against the counter.

"Like expanding Luke's if you wanted to," Lorelai told him.

"Yah," Luke said. Then it was like a light bulb went off in his head. "You know, I think I know what to do," he told them, leaving the house.

Jess sighed. "I should probably follow him," he said.

"Make sure he doesn't hurt himself," Kate nodded.

"And save the ice cream if he decides to have one of those impulses again," Lorelai added.

"I'll call you later," he told Kate.

"And I'll be on the phone with Paris again," Kate replied.

Jess rolled his eyes and nodded. He followed Luke out of the house.

At the diner apartment, Luke took a sledgehammer out of the closet and Jess watched as he swung it and made a large hole in the wall. He turned and handed it to Jess.

"That's your room. Finish up. We'll hold hands and skip afterwards," he said.

Jess took the hammer and looked at the whole. He jumped as plaster fell from the hole. He shook his head and smiled.

Chapter 7- Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this two years ago, it was after an extended hiatus. So this chapter turned out to be 32 pages(sorry!) because I wanted to do so much such as give Kate back her locket and dive deeper into what happened with her ex and also why Jess was so resentful of moving. Was it just because he didn't want to be there or because he didn't want to be jolted again after settling in? 
> 
> I also think I did a good job of making Lorelai see the difference in Jess with Kate around. she saw the tender side of him with him putting on the locket and saw his wit when he made that one reference. Even when watching this episode, her face she made when Jess said that line showed how impressed she was with him and his intelligence. I think having no real drama with the locket, which is a symbol of a failed relationship and not like Rory's bracelet, gives me a springboard to explore what Jess and Lorelai's relationship could have been. 
> 
> Lastly, Jess is a little more forthcoming with his actions with Kate and that is kinda based off a relationship I had at the time I wrote this. We were just friends but we were really close and we confide in each other and share sweet little pecks on the hands and the cheek sometimes, but never taking that plunge and kiss on the lips. My mom, who is my Lorelai, always tells me to not kiss a boy until you know you love him because after that, if you don't, then all you'll do is break their hearts. I think that's a real good explanation for why Rory waited to kiss Jess and is the justification I will use to not let Kate and Jess kiss until I deem fit. 
> 
> **The song that I used a sample of I think is very fitting for the relationship of Kate and Jess. She is not willing to give up on him and she is willing to still look up. Expect him to read the whole song at a later date and make a decision based on that. Also, I say Kate "wrote" this song but I know I don't own that or any other song. I am going to use that a lot because I am using a lot of songs that were not written in the time line (2001-2007) of the show and this story. I have a list of songs that I could send to anyone who wants to see them. 
> 
> Lastly, I am trying to figure out an actress to place as Kate in my mind and make it easier to write some of the scenes with her singing. Any suggestions are welcome. I'm trying to think off a brown haired, light eyes (blue or green) girl. Thank you so much!
> 
> Again, if you are still reading, I love you. If you're new: welcome! I can't promise never to leave again but I hope that I could always have a home to come back to! 
> 
> Legacy At Heart


	8. Vicious Trollops and Colds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Summary: What if Rory had a twin sister? What if that sister fell in love with Jess instead of the Dean/Rory/Jess triangle that drove most people, including myself ,crazy? What would happen to them? Would Jess still leave? Or would he go to Yale with the girls? Would Lorelai like him? How long would they wait to be together? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that. Cross Posted on FanFiction.net
> 
> Chapter Summary: There's the Rub: With the diner under construction, Luke and Jess are on the edge. Lorelai and Emily spend time together and Rory and Kate's evening goes awry when Paris, Jess, and Dean get thrown into the mix. But what happens when Jess finds out that Kate put herself in a potentially harmful situation at school?

**Chapter 8: Vicious Trollops and Colds**

Luke grumbled as he walked around his diner. It was two weeks since he bought out the building next door and they had started construction on the apartment. Jess looked at him and donned a hard hat.

"I don't know how much longer I can put up with this," he said.

"Join the club," Luke replied going over to deliver some food to a table. "Here you go," he said, as a chuck of ceiling fell onto them. "Geez, uh, sorry folks… Uh, here…there we go. Free coffee all around," he stated, pouring them fresh cups after Jess got him the coffee.

"You might wanna put your hand over that," his nephew advised.

Luke sent him a look and Jess smirked, walking away. Luke looked back at his customers.

"He's right though," he relented.

He spied Tom, the contractor by the counter and walked over to him. "Tom, what the hell is going on up there?" he asked.

"We're redoing your apartment. What do you think is going on up there?" Tom replied.

Luke sighed in frustration. "The ceiling's falling in. I've got customers eating drywall here," he pointed out.

"Oh, well, that can't be good," Tom retorted, looking up and holding up his clipboard.

"You said minimal disruptions," Luke went on.

"Hey, this is minimal disruptions," Tom replied. "Look, I need you to sign this change order," he added, showing it to Luke.

"What happened now," Luke asked, looking at the paper.

"Well, we broke through this wall and we found some pipes that shouldn't be there. We gotta move 'em," Tom explained.

"Move 'em where," Luke asked, weary of the answer as he got ready to sign the paper.

"Not sure. We gotta find out what they do first," Tom told him.

Luke looked up at him. "You're kidding," he said.

"Oh yeah; there's nothing I like more than a good 'moving a pipe' joke," Tom said.

Luke sighed again. "Fine, one more week, that's it," he said, signing the form.

"Oh, sure, construction ultimatum. Ha, that's even funnier than my moving pipe joke," Tom said, taking the order and going back upstairs.

Jess came over to his uncle. "Only contractor in town," he asked.

"Yep," Luke replied as the Gilmores came in.

"Geez look at this place," Lorelai said.

"I know," Kate nodded, raising her eyebrow at Jess who raised his back at her.

"It's a mess," Rory said as they sat down at the one available table.

"How long," Lorelai started, taking off her coat.

"Nope, nope, can't sit here," Luke cut her off, going over to them.

"Why not," Lorelai asked, looking up at him.

"Three people got nailed in the head here earlier," Jess piped in, taking Kate by the arm and moving her to the counter. "And you shouldn't be here, you're still sick," he added feeling her forehead.

"But their food was okay, right," Kate asked, going to sit back down. "And I'm fine," she told him.

She grinned at his hat. "Nice hat," she added.

Jess rolled his eyes. "You've had this cold of yours all week," he pointed out, ignoring her comment.

Kate glared at him, with red eyes and sniffle. "Will you just bring me coffee," she asked, sounding very, very congested.

"Will you just move," Luke asked, as Jess shook his head, going into the back. Lorelai's phone started to ring. "Outside," he pointed to the door.

"You know, if I sit here one more second, I just might be outside," Lorelai teased. Luke gave her a stern look going back to the counter. "Order me some coffee," she told her daughters going outside.

Jess came back and opened an umbrella over Kate and Rory's heads.

"Oh you are really funny. You and Tom should put an act together," Luke called after him as he walked away.

Kate looked over her shoulder at Luke. "Leave it opened," she asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," Luke replied.

As he said that, drywall and plaster fell over it. Rory and Kate jumped.

Outside, Lorelai was talking to her mother.

"Go ahead Mom, I can hear you now," she said.

"I wanted to know if you'd like a gift certificate for a weekend at the Birch Grove Spa," Emily said over the phone sitting on her couch at home.

"Are you serious," Lorelai asked.

"I bid on it at the DAR Symphony Fundraiser and I won," Emily explained.

"Birch Grove? That's supposed to be an amazing place, why don't you go?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, I've never had any real desire to go to a spa," Emily dismissed.

"Why'd you bid on it then," Lorelai asked.

"It was for charity, I had to bid on something. And I certainly didn't want another portrait of George Washington. I've got four in the attic already," Emily told her, snapping her fingers at the maid and pointing to the table.

"Well I'd love it," Lorelai replied.

"Good," Emily stated.

"Two days of total mind-numbing pampering. Massages, facials, aromatherapy," Lorelai mused.

"My goodness, you make it sound like heaven," Emily told her as the maid put a doily under the vase.

"It's as close as you'll ever come to being a dog," Lorelai joked.

"I beg your pardon," Emily asked.

"You know, a whole life of nothing but eating, sleeping, lying on your back and getting rubbed," Lorelai explained.

"I'd love the comparison to stop there," Emily told her.

"Deal; um hey, when's it for," Lorelai asked.

"This weekend actually," Emily replied.

"Oh, well, I'll be there," Lorelai stated.

"So will I," Emily said.

Lorelai looked at the phone. "Excuse me," she asked.

"Well, the certificate is for two, and since you make it sound like the most wonderful place in the world, I might as well try it with you," Emily explained.

Oh but," Lorelai started.

"That's all right isn't it, if I join you? You don't mind," Emily asked.

"No, I don't mind at all," Lorelai relented.

"Wonderful. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. You know, I'm actually looking forward to this," Emily told her daughter.

"Oh yeah, me too. Thanks Mom. Bye- bye," Lorelai said hanging up the phone. She shook her head and went back inside.

She found her daughter with the umbrella still opened over their heads. She sighed and sat down, throwing her phone in her bag.

"I'm going to a spa with my mother," she said.

"That's nice," Kate nodded as something whirred upstairs.

"Lean forward," Rory said, motioning her mother.

They all huddled under the umbrella as more plaster fell over them.

* * *

The next day, the sisters were packing a suitcase for their mother, while she was on the phone.

"So, then we're all confirmed…uh, great…thanks so much for your help…okay, bye," she said. She hung up and phone and cheered, "Yeeessss!"

"That was an evil yes," Kate observed.

"Not an evil yes. It's a 'yes, I'm pretty, but hello, I'm smart' kind of a yes," Lorelai pointed out.

"Oh, my mistake," Kate chuckled, folding a blouse.

"What did that yes call for," Rory asked.

"So here's the deal – I go into my facial just as my mother is finishing her salt glow, which will end ten minutes after I've hit my scalp treatment which puts me in the watsu massage pool at least six minutes into her back facial. Uh, in fact, the day is so well planned; I won't see her until dinner which will be cut tragically short by the food poisoning I plan to contract," Lorelai replied.

"You are twelve and disgusting," Rory pointed out.

"I am trapped and desperate," Lorelai corrected.

"You really think you can avoid Grandma the entire weekend," Kate asked going to the dresser.

"Hey, I'm nothing if not a great organizer," Lorelai told them. "Now, let's talk about what you're gonna do tonight. Throwing a party, I hope? Inviting hundreds of bikers and lowlifes who are gonna trash the place?" she asked, grinning as she went on, nudging her girls.

"I am going to do laundry, watch TV, order Indian food and go to bed early," Rory replied.

"And then come the bikers and lowlifes who are gonna trash the place," Lorelai asked.

"And I'm going to go to the bookstore and hide in a corner to write until Andrew kicks me out at closing and then come home and watch Roman Holiday until I fall asleep on the couch," Kate added. "Maybe even while the TV's on," she went on.

"When do the bikers and lowlifes trash the place," Lorelai huffed.

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're all packed," she said.

Lorelai sighed. "Girls, you have to do something bad when Mommy's out of town. It's the law. You're seen Risky Business, right? Now I'm not asking for a prostitution ring, but how about a floating craps game or something?" she asked.

"We'll see what we can do," Rory said.

"I'd greatly appreciate it," Lorelai replied.

A car horn blared from outside. The three Gilmores looked at each other.

"I think Grandma's here," Kate asked, looking outside.

"What's she honking for? She hates honking. She calls it a mechanical bodily function," Lorelai told them, looking outside the window. "Ugh, geez," she said going downstairs.

The girls looked out the window and smiled.

"Oh cool," they chorused.

Outside, Emily stood in front of a limo as they all walked out of the house.

"Hello, hello, hello," she greeted.

"What are we going to the prom," Lorelai asked.

"I just thought since this weekend is all about relaxing, we should start with the ride," Emily replied.

"This is cool, Grandma," Rory said.

"Thank you, Rory," Emily smiled. She turned to Kate. "How are you feeling, Kate," she asked.

"Still pretty bad," Kate shrugged, her voice cracked.

"I hope you feel somewhat better this weekend," Emily said.

"I'm taking today off and resting," Kate replied.

"That's good," Emily nodded. "So are we ready to go," she asked.

Lorelai sighed as the driver took her bag. "I guess so Miss Daisy," she said, kissing Kate on the forehead and Rory on the cheek. "Bye sweets," she said.

"Bye," they chorused. "Bye Grandma," they added.

"Goodbye, girls," Emily said opening the door.

"Have a good time," Rory said as Emily got in.

Lorelai stalled to look at her daughter. "Bikers and lowlifes," she said.

"We'll get right on it," Kate smirked, as Lorelai got into the car.

The car pulled away and the girls went back inside. Kate had a nest on the couch that she crawled back into.

"You'll be okay," Rory asked, grabbing her backpack.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Kate told her. "Just grab my lab report from Chemistry and tell Paris I will get that article to her on Monday," she added.

"Got it," Rory nodded, hugging her sister. "You have everything," she asked.

"All my books and pens for song writing while sick and my entire Audrey collection," Kate nodded. "Go," she said, smiling.

Rory smiled and left the house.

Kate smiled and she put on the TV and popped in her _Breakfast at Tiffany's_.

* * *

At Chilton, Rory was sitting in the back of the classroom as the teacher handed back the lab reports.

"In general, the lab reports weren't bad – but they weren't great either, which leads me to question whether everyone has the grasp of electrochemistry I prefer before we move on. To that end, I will be giving another test on Tuesday covering chapters fourteen through eighteen in your textbooks, as well as the material from lab. Now please proceed with the assignment we all started yesterday, as that too will be included on the test," she said as she paced the room, handing out the lab reports.

"Could I have Kate's too please," Rory asked quietly.

"Certainly," the teacher replied, handing both of them to Rory.

Paris looked at her grade and Rory tuned her out as she asked Madeline and Louise to study.

"So," Paris said to her as she walked over to her table. "I suppose that you have big Friday night plans also?" she continued.

"Well, kind of," Rory replied.

"And what about Kate? Is she busy too," Paris asked.

"She's sick, Paris," Rory reminded her.

"So the fact that I'm seeing my entire Harvard career slip away apparently is of no interest to anyone?" Paris exclaimed.

"What are you talking about," Rory asked.

"I got an A-minus okay?" Paris told her.

"So," Rory asked.

"What do you mean, "So"? I got an A-minus. I have never gotten an A-minus. I just can't focus lately. Things are so weird at my house. My dad finally figured out exactly how much it was gonna cost him to divorce my mom, so now he's back and it's bad enough that I wasted all that time crunching the numbers with him, but now that he's back, they're fighting and redecorating. The place is a mess. I need help," Paris rambled.

"Look, I can't tonight, but if you're still freaked out after the quiz on Tuesday, I will spend every day next week helping you prepare for the final, okay?" Rory asked.

"I guess," Paris muttered.

"Relax, it will be fine. I promise," Rory told her.

"All I had to do was move a decimal point and none of this would've happened," Paris muttered, going back to her seat.

"God I wish I was Kate," Rory muttered.

* * *

At the house, Kate was jolted out of her sleep by the phone ringing. She groaned and reached over for it.

"Gilmore residence," she crocked.

"Hi, I seem to have dialed the wrong number, I'm looking for Kate Gilmore," Jess teased.

"Jess," Kate coughed.

"I told you not to come out and to go home but do you listen," he went on.

"I just got up and my head hurts," Kate told him.

"I woke you up…its 3:30," he told her. "Your sister and the lumberjack are making out in front of the oak like every Friday at 3:30," he added.

Kate chucked and then groaned again. She then coughed into her hand.

"You sound amazing," Jess teased.

"Shut up," Kate warned. "Any reason why you're calling me," she asked.

"Just to check in and make sure you didn't die while home alone," Jess replied.

"Aw, thanks," Kate smiled into the phone. "Wait, Rory's back from school," she sat up.

"Unless Dean's found himself another girl," Jess replied.

"Damnit," Kate muttered.

"Come again, Kate Gilmore knows swear words," Jess laughed.

"She's going to kick me out," Kate muttered.

"Of your house while you're sick? What did you do?" Jess asked.

"No, out of the living room," Kate told him. "She's going to order Indian food and do the laundry like she likes to," she went on

"Clarify because I'm missing some key pieces of information," Jess told her.

"With Mom gone and me sick, Rory can finally do my laundry exactly the way she likes it. You know, not just separated into whites and colors, but the colors separated into darks, mediums, and lights, with a separate pile for white T-shirts and T-shirts with some kind of writing on them, like, you know, Rock Star, Evil, or Kafka was here," Kate explained.

"You know I'm going to hate saying this but I think that a.) you and Rory are saying the same exact thing and b.) that Dean and I are actually equally confused," Jess told her.

"That is creepy," Kate laughed. She winced. "Ow," she said rubbing her throat.

Jess winced. "You okay," he asked.

"I'm fine. Nothing some coffee won't cure," Kate said.

"No, do _**not**_ drink coffee. Have tea or juice or something other than coffee," Jess told her.

Kate got up and walked into the kitchen. "I'll have soup with it," she said. "I have these Lipton packets that I can put into the microwave," she added.

Jess smiled. "You're completely useless when sick aren't you?" he asked.

"Am not," Kate said, putting the phone on her shoulder and balanced it with her cheek.

"I'm home," Rory called out.

"Kitchen," Kate called back. She smiled. "Hey, listen, I'll call you after Rory puts me in solitary again," she said to the phone.

"Deal," Jess said, "Eat something more than that powered crap."

"With me out of commission, this place has not seen a decent meal in a week," Kate pointed out.

"Another reason to get better," Jess told her.

"Bye, Jess," Kate laughed.

"Bye, Kate," Jess replied hanging up. He ran a hand through his hair and went downstairs.

Kate put the phone back as Rory came into the kitchen. "You look better," Rory said.

"You want me to move," Kate asked.

"No, I was thinking of making my own nest and we could do the laundry together," Rory told her.

Kate nodded slowly, a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Fun," she muttered, as she made her soup.

* * *

Later, she and Rory were surrounded by piles of clothes while Rory was on the phone.

"No, that's two orders of garlic gnon, three simosas, and a chicken vindiloo. And rice, and the green sauce, and no salad, and," she trailed off seeing a call waiting. "Can you hold on a sec," she asked, putting them on hold and answering the call waiting, "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Phil's Liquor. I'm supposed to be delivering a keg there tonight?" Lorelai asked in a fake male voice.

"Hold on," Rory said, putting her on hold and going back to her order. "Hi, sorry… yeah, that's it. Forty minutes, great. Bye," she said to the other line. Then she put her mother back on. "Hey," she said.

"Who was that," Lorelai asked.

Kate smirked as she picked up the other line. "Sandeep's," she replied.

"Oh she's ordering the Indian food," Lorelai said.

"Yup," Rory said.

"Good, enjoy. Can you burn the house down afterward, because that's the only way we'll get the smell out," Lorelai told he.

"Absolutely," Rory replied.

"How's the spa," Kate asked.

"Tranquil," Lorelai replied.

"Really," her daughters stated.

"I wasn't done. Tranquilizers, uh, will be required if I have to spend one more minute with my mother," Lorelai told them.

"Please tell me you're at least trying to get along with her?" Rory said.

"Oh, hey, I'm being a peach," Lorelai stated.

"Really," Kate asked.

"Well, I smell like a peach," Lorelai replied smelling her hand. "How are you feeling," she asked Kate.

"Better. I had soup and some water and took a nice long nap," Kate replied.

"That Jess woke her from," Rory said.

"With the play by play of how you and Dean made out by the oak in front of Ms. Patty's," Kate teased.

The doorbell rang. Kate got up. "I'll get it," she said.

"Was that the doorbell," Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, we'll call you later," Rory answered.

"Oh wait, I wanna find out who it is," Lorelai begged.

"The sooner you get back to your weekend, the sooner it'll be over," Rory pointed out.

"Okay, but before you go, can you get out my address book and count how many friends I have? I'll wait," Lorelai tried.

"Bye," the girls said, grinning at each other.

"Mean," Lorelai pouted.

"Steal us soap," Kate giggled, hanging up and opening the door. "Paris, what are you," she trailed off as Paris came inside the house with her binder in her hands.

"I tried to stay home and study myself but I can't. I don't know what anything means anymore. I mean, I can't even read my own handwriting. What does this say? The person who wrote this should be dressed in a clown suit stuffing bodies under their porch," Paris rambled. She then looked at the sisters. "You're in your pajamas," she stated.

"We know," Rory said.

"I have been all day," Kate nodded.

"This was the big night you had planned – a rendezvous with Mr. Peanut," Paris asked incredulously.

"And Audrey," Kate pointed out.

Paris looked at the clothes piled high. "You're doing laundry," she said.

"Yes," Rory nodded.

"You're doing laundry in your pajamas," Paris went on.

"We never do this," Kate stated.

"Our mom's out of town and we never get the house to ourselves," Rory explained.

"You mean you never get to go months on end without seeing your parents, just getting an occasional postcard that doesn't even have a courtesy "Wish you were here" written on it?" Paris ranted.

"No but that sounds nice," Kate muttered, rubbing her temples.

"That does suck. Don't let me stand in your way," Paris snapped turning to leave.

Kate waved her arm to the door and Rory went over to her. "Paris, wait," she said.

"No, forget it; I don't want to get in the way of your big night. I hear there's gonna be some hot knitting going on later," Paris told her.

"Yeah while the jam I'm making cools," Kate retorted.

"We'll study with you," Rory stated.

"You will," Paris asked.

"We will," Kate asked looking at her sister incredulously.

"For one hour, that's it. We can do a quick review and a pop quiz and then you are going home. Deal," Rory told the blonde.

"Deal," Paris nodded.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Fine," she muttered, going upstairs.

"Take a seat on the couch," Rory added, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Paris asked.

"I'm going to take a fast shower and change," Kate replied going all the way upstairs.

"And I'm going to change," Rory went on going to her room.

"Okay, but my hour doesn't start until you get back out here, right," Paris called out.

* * *

At the spa, Emily walked into Lorelai's room.

"Are you ready," she asked.

Lorelai nodded, looking at her mother. "Wow, you look great, Mom," she said.

Emily looked at her daughter. "Are you being sarcastic," she asked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "No I'm being completely serious," she replied.

"Oh, well, thank you," Emily replied, as Lorelai put on her lipstick. "That's a pretty color. What is that?" she asked.

"It's called Vicious Trollop," Lorelai replied.

"Oh, stop it! Now why would you name a lipstick something like that?" Emily asked after Lorelai showed her the name.

"Cause 'dirty whore' was taken," Lorelai guessed.

"You frighten me," Emily stated.

"You wanna try some," Lorelai asked.

"No, thank you," Emily told her.

"Go on, Mom, try it," Lorelai grinned.

"It won't look good on me," Emily replied.

"Sure it will," Lorelai told her holding it out for her mother.

"Well, all right, but if I look ridiculous…" Emily trailed off taking the offered lipstick.

"I'll be the first one to point it out," Lorelai said, as Emily put it on. "You're a vicious trollop; you're a vicious trollop," she sang.

"Lorelai," Emily warned.

"Sorry," Lorelai replied, as Emily turned around.

"Well," the elder Gilmore asked.

Lorelai gasped and smiled. "I like it," she told her mother.

"You do," Emily asked, looking in the mirror. She smiled. "I like it too," she said handing back the lipstick.

"Good, let's go then, I'm starving," Lorelai said, getting her purse.

"Oh, me too; what are they serving for dinner tonight?" Emily asked, following her daughter.

"Well let's see," Lorelai picked up the menu of the restaurant downstairs. "Hmm," she hummed.

"They certainly do like their tofu here, don't they," Emily observed.

"And the word steamed. Well, they have dessert at least," Lorelai stated, seeing the choices. "Cookies sweetened with sprouted mungbean," she said.

Emily looked at her daughter. "That sounds dreadful," she told her.

"Yes it does," Lorelai nodded putting the menu downs and going into the closet.

"Where are you going? You aren't going to change, are you? Our seating's in ten minutes," Emily told her.

"Get your coat," Lorelai said taking hers out.

"I don't need it for the dining room," Emily pointed out.

"We're not going to the dining room," Lorelai replied.

"Well, where are we going," Emily questioned.

"Out," Lorelai stated simply.

"Out where," Emily asked.

"We're gonna leave the spa, find a restaurant, and have a steak," Lorelai answered, putting her coat on.

"A steak," Emily asked.

"Who's gonna stop us," Lorelai asked.

"A steak," Emily repeated with a smile.

"Come on, Mom. What's it gonna be – vicious trollop or the wide world of mungbeans?" Lorelai asked.

Emily smiled and nodded. "Let's go," she stated.

"I'm right behind you," Lorelai proclaimed following her mother out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Gilmore house, Kate and Rory were still going through their notes with Paris.

"Surprisingly, I don't want to kill you," Kate told her friend as Paris paced around and she was curled up in the armchair. "This is really helping me," she added.

"Well thank you for appreciating my descent into the depths of the uninformed and worthless souls of the community colleges littering this great nation," Paris snipped back.

"Okay, so given that those are the reactions occurring in the two half-cells, what do you do next?" Rory asked from the couch.

"Well, if we add them together, doubling the coefficients of the silver half equation but not the voltage, we get the equation for the complete reaction," Paris replied, sitting down next to Rory.

Kate smiled and closed her book. "Well, you're in much better shape than you wanna think you are," she said.

"Impossible," Paris told her as the doorbell rang. Rory got up to answer it as Kate got up and stretched. "Where are you going," the blonde asked Rory.

"That's our food," Rory replied, pointing to the door. She opened it and smiled at the person on the other side. "Kate, it's for you," she called out.

"Kate, wait a minute. Another half hour, please," Paris begged as Kate walked past her, grabbing the hem of her shirt.

"No, you got your hour and possibly my cold. You need to go," Kate gently pried off her hand as Rory grinned at her, walking back. Kate raised her eyebrow as she walked to the door.

"But," Paris started.

"Go," Rory told her.

"Fine," Paris muttered.

Kate rolled her eyes and finally looked at the opened door. "Jess," she smiled.

"Hey, you look like you're holding down solids again," Jess quipped. "Delivery," he added, holding up a box of food.

"What's all this," Kate laughed, letting him come in.

"Well, Luke figured since you're alone tonight that maybe you wouldn't have any food in the house, so he sent over a care package," Jess replied. "You look a lot better than the other day," he observed.

"Thanks, oddly enough, Paris helped. And I don't need a care package. We ordered Indian food," Kate told him.

Jess looked at her. "Really; planning on burning the place down afterwards," he asked, going towards the kitchen.

"Jess," Kate chuckled, following him.

"The only way to kill the smell," Jess shot back walking pass Paris and Rory.

"Wait, is he going to stay," Paris asked.

"Maybe," Rory shrugged.

"So he could stay but I have to go," Paris complained.

Rory rolled her eyes and yet smiled, getting up for the show. Paris grinned and followed her.

Kate finally got a look inside the box. "God, how much food is in here? This could feed sixteen," she exclaimed.

"Excuse me; I've seen you and Rory eat," Jess pointed out.

"Fine, eight," Kate replied.

"Yeah, well, he wanted you taken care of. He wasn't sure how long your mom was gonna be gone for," Jess shrugged.

Kate smiled, taking the food out of the box. She squealed seeing a small strawberry cheesecake. "You remembered my weakness," she said.

"Luke did," Jess reminded her, helping her take the rest of the food out.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Luke remembered my weakness for strawberry cheesecake? Hell, he puts a whole small cheesecake in a care package when I'm just getting over a cold? We're talking about the same healthy food-loving Luke here, right," she asked.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Fine, I snuck it in there. But you are sharing," he admitted.

"Ah, it all makes sense," Kate smirked.

"What makes sense," Jess asked.

"Why Caesar didn't bring this over," Kate replied. "You get to make sure I'm still breathing and then you try to get a piece of my cheesecake," she guessed, crossing her arms.

"Well, you are still breathing and the house is still standing, but I mostly came to get away from the construction zone. There's nothing but banging and yelling. That place gives me a headache," Jess replied.

"I don't believe you," Kate told him.

"Aren't you gonna eat soon," Jess asked, trying to get her off the subject.

"I like this better. Besides, I can heat this up," Kate replied, waving her hand at the food.

"Reheated French fries really suck," Jess pointed out.

Kate wrinkled her nose. "They do suck," she nodded.

"And I can't guarantee a piece of the cake if I leave," Jess added, moving closer to her.

Kate bit her lip. "No, you can't," she replied.

Jess took off his coat, setting it down over the chair. "So I guess I have to stay," he went on.

"I guess you do," Kate nodded.

Rory and Paris came into the kitchen and saw Jess sitting down.

"You're staying," Rory asked.

"Yeah, Kate invited me," he replied.

Kate shook her head. "I did not," she replied.

Jess smirked at her, eating a fry. Kate rolled her eyes and Paris looked at them.

"Why does he get to stay?" she asked.

Kate and Rory looked at each other and Kate waved a hand to Paris.

"You can stay too. We have enough food to feed the whole town," she said.

"I can't find my flashcards," Paris said.

"We can look later. And we could go over more of the notes as well," Rory replied.

"You're sure," Paris asked.

"Positive," Kate nodded.

"Is that Mac and Cheese?" Paris asked, seeing the container.

"Yes it is," Kate replied, smiling a little.

"I love mac and cheese," Paris stated, smiling.

"Great," Jess smirked.

"I'm not allowed to have Mac and Cheese," Paris told them.

"Splurge. Come on Paris, stay," Rory said.

"Do you have a twenty-four hour pharmacy just in case I have an allergic reaction to something?" Paris asked.

"Believe it or not, we do," Kate answered.

"Okay, can I borrow your phone," Paris asked.

"By the door," the Gilmores answered as Rory followed Paris out.

Jess looked at Kate.

"What," she asked, taking the tub of soup and getting a bowl.

"You think we need a chaperone," he asked.

Kate smirked over her shoulder at him. "Well, I don't know. In my weakened state, I could be easy prey," she said.

Jess smirked back at her and walked up behind her. "That you are. But you don't trust me," he asked.

Kate smiled. "I trust you with my life, Jess. You should know that by now," she replied.

Jess smiled and then helped her transfer the hot soup into her bowl.

"Besides, I did say that we have enough food to feed eight," he mused aloud.

"With Rory it's down to six," Kate nodded.

"You and me make it four," Jess added.

"And Paris makes two," Kate smiled.

"Works out well," Jess grinned back.

"But the cake is ours," Kate told him, wagging a finger at him.

"Deal," Jess replied as Paris talked to her nanny in Spanish.

* * *

While the teens were figuring their dinner plans out, Lorelai and Emily were enjoying their great escape. The place they found was a lovely piano bar, full of dancing couple and only two seats available.

"We cannot eat dinner at a bar," Emily said as she followed Lorelai to the bar.

"I don't wanna wait an hour, and I'm wearing the wrong shoes for a drive thru," Lorelai replied.

"But what are people going to think," Emily asked.

"That we're loose women with questionable morals," Lorelai replied, pulling out a seat and sitting down.

Emily sighed and sat down. "Doesn't seem right to eat dinner when your feet aren't touching the floor," she told her daughter.

The bartender came over to them. "What can I get for you ladies," he asked.

"Hi Steve, nice to meet you," Lorelai said, looking at the man nametag. We will have two…martinis," she requested, looking at her mother for confirmation.

"Why not," Emily said.

Lorelai chuckled. "Two vodka martinis, straight up with a twist, very dry, very cold, and a couple of menus, please," she said.

"And some peanuts," Emily added.

"Ah, peanuts, good idea," Lorelai nodded.

Steve gave them the bowl of peanuts and the menus. Emily went to town with the peanuts as Lorelai looked at the menu.

"Thank you. You're a good man, Steve. Okay, I'm thinking steak and Caesar salad if it's not too anchovy-y, and hey – do you wanna split a shrimp cocktail to start?" she asked her mother.

"That sounds fine," Emily replied, still eating peanuts.

"Ah, I just love the idea of shrimp cocktail with a steak dinner, you know? It's so Casino, Big Joe, steak and shrimp – hey, save some for winter, there," Lorelai said as she saw how much her mother was eating.

"I never realized how wonderful peanuts were before," Emily told her.

"Want a refill," Steve asked.

"Oh yes please," Emily replied, as he set more peanuts and their drinks down.

The two women picked up their drinks and Lorelai smiled. "Cheers mom," she said.

"Cheers," Emily replied, clinking glasses with her daughter. "I must tell you, I never expected this," she added.

"What," Lorelai asked.

"Me inhaling peanuts at a singles bar," Emily replied.

"This isn't a singles bar, Mom. It's a sixty-forty bar," Lorelai corrected her.

"A what," Emily asked.

"Sixty-year-old men hitting on forty-year-old women, divorcees mostly," Lorelai explained.

"Really," Emily asked, intrigued.

"Look around," Lorelai offered.

Emily did so and found a woman across the bar, talking to a man far out of her league.

"Hm. Oh, now, she can do better than that. What does she see in him?" she asked.

Lorelai looked over as well. "Big will, short life span, the usual draw," she replied. She sipped her drink and looked around. She grinned, seeing a man eyeing Emily up.

"Hey mom," she started.

"I wonder if they got pretzels here too," Emily wondered.

"Don't look now, but I think you're passing for a forty-year-old woman," Lorelai told her.

"What," Emily asked.

"Two o'clock, silver fox, totally checking you out," Lorelai grinned.

Emily turned around and looked at the man, who smiled at her.

"Oh, he is not," she said to her daughter.

"Well, he's not staring at Steve," Lorelai pointed out.

"You're being ridiculous. He's definitely not looking at me," Emily protested.

Lorelai sighed and looked over to the man, who was still looking. "He's still looking," she pointed out.

"Drink your martini, Lorelai," Emily replied.

* * *

"A tragic waste of paper," Paris stated as Rory got up.

"I can't believe you just said that," Jess replied as he looked at Kate, who was munching on a fry.

Well, it's true; the Beat's writing was completely self-indulgent. I have one word for Jack Kerouac – edit," Paris told him.

"It was not self-indulgent. The Beats believed in shocking people, stirring things up," Jess shot back.

"They believed in drugs, booze and petty crime," Paris told them.

"Well, then you can say that they exposed you to a world you wouldn't have otherwise known. Isn't that what great writing's all about?" Kate asked.

"That was not great writing. That was the National Enquirer of the fifties," Paris retorted.

"You're cracked," Jess pointed to her.

"Tried to tell you," Kate muttered.

"Typical guy response; Worship Kerouac and Bukowski, God forbid you'd pick up anything by Jane Austen," Paris ranted.

"Hey I've read Jane Austen," Jess told her.

"You have," Paris asked impressed.

"Yeah, and I think she would've liked Bukowski," Jess replied, rolling a fry in the mix of salt and pepper that Kate made.

"What are you doing," Paris asked.

"Salt and peppered it, only way to eat a fry," Jess replied.

"Really," Paris asked the Gilmores.

"Fast food gospel," the twins replied.

Paris tried it and smiled. "Mm, that's good. That's really, really good," she said.

Kate chuckled as the phone rang. Rory got up to answer it as Jess looked at Kate, who grinned.

"Do you like hot sauce," he asked Paris.

"I don't know, should I," Paris replied.

"I think it's wise," Kate replied.

"So, Kate, how's the writing coming along," Jess asked.

Kate raised her eyebrow. "What writing? Between a fever of a 104.5 and the medications, I have been barely keeping up with " _Roman Holiday"_ , let alone write a decent verse or six," Kate replied.

"Speaking off verses, poetry, the Beats totally messed that up," Paris said.

"I can't get into poetry. It's kind of like, geez, just say it already, we're dying here," Jess said as he got up to put the dishes in the sink.

"But some of the best stuff comes out of poetry," Kate told him.

"The closest I come to read a poem is reading your stuff," Jess pointed out. "And really, a 104 fever," he asked, concern coloring his voice.

"She passed out in school," Paris recalled.

"What," Jess exclaimed looking at Kate then Paris and then back at Kate.

"Paris," Kate hissed, glaring at her friend.

"She came to school, face flushed, voice gone, and nose running. Impressively, she made it until just before lunch when our Drama teacher asked her to recite Ophelia's monologue," Paris went on. "She got up and wobbled to the front of the room, and then bam, right down," she added, clapping her hands as she said bam.

"Kate, what was wrong with you? You could have," Jess started as Kate put a hand over his mouth.

"Trust me, if I had known that would happen I would have stayed home. When Mom and Luke came to get me, I begged them not to tell you. Luke came by and made me soup and Lane kept me company until Rory came home. I'm better now," Kate said, squeezing his hand as she took her other off his mouth.

"You're too overworked," Jess told her.

"Come on, if it was you, would you want me to baby you and make you lie in bed all day," Kate asked.

"No. I would expect something like this," Jess replied, gesturing to the food.

"Oh yes, pretend I'm not even here," Paris muttered.

Kate laughed and Rory came back in the room with Dean. Jess rolled his eyes.

"What is he doing here," Dean asked.

"He came by to visit me. Is that a problem," Kate asked.

"Kate," Jess warned.

"He dropped off food from Luke's and he and Kate made this thing about the cheesecake and then Paris and him starting debating," Rory stepped in.

"Hi," Paris nodded.

"And of course there's the fact that we're friends and he wanted to make sure I was okay. Unlike you, who put Taylor on the phone to discuss my performing scheduling and if the fact that I couldn't talk meant I had throat cancer," Kate said. "Then Kirk got on the phone and proceeded to tell me all the laser treatments that doctors use to remove cancers and that they shouldn't damage my voice. Thanks so much for that," she added.

"And I apologized for that one," Dean replied.

"Does anybody else understand that logic," Jess asked.

"Nope," Paris replied.

"Nada," Rory added.

"Never have," Kate sighed.

"Okay, good," Jess replied. "Should I go," he asked.

"No," Kate sighed. "In fact, if you two can call a truce, you can both stay here and have a piece of cake and a milkshake because I'm going to go postal if I can't make something that is not condensed powder," she said.

"It's true," Rory nodded.

"What kind of ice cream do you have?" Dean asked.

"Mint chip and cookies and cream," Kate replied.

"Combo," Jess asked.

Kate smirked. "Is there any other way?" she asked.

"I'm down if you promise me we do not have to watch My Fair Lady," Dean said.

"Nope, no My Fair Lady," Kate smiled. "Funny Face," she added.

"No," Jess and Dean whined.

"I love Funny Face," Paris grinned.

Kate laughed and Rory smiled at her as Paris led the boys into the living room. Rory looked at her sister.

"What," Kate asked.

"Thanks," Rory replied, hugging her sister.

Kate hugged her back. "Anytime," she replied. "Now, help me make these shakes," she told her sister.

"Okay," Rory said, grinning.

* * *

Later that night, Jess and Dean were out cold, on the floor next to Rory and Kate respectively. Paris looked at Kate, who was playing with Jess' hair.

"He likes you, you know," she said.

Kate looked over to her. "He does not," she replied

"He's better than Tripp," Rory piped up.

Kate smiled and nodded. "That he is," she replied.

"I thought he would have a stroke when I told him about last Monday," Paris whispered.

"Why aren't you together," Rory asked Kate.

Kate smiled sadly. "I can't. Not now," she whispered.

Rory smiled sadly and Paris sighed. Kate smiled and closed her eyes.

"But someday, soon," she whispered.

* * *

Lorelai was at the spa, packing. She didn't know why she thought that she and her mother could actually spend a weekend together. She knew that it was impossible. She knew that and yet went anyway. She shouldn't have left the house this morning. Her mother overreacted and the whole nice evening they were having went downhill faster than even Superman could stop a bullet.

There was a knock on the door and Emily came into the room.

"I called the bellman to get the bags. He said it would be around ten minutes," she announced.

"Okay," Lorelai replied.

"Thank you for agreeing to leave early," Emily said.

Lorelai didn't look at her. "No problem," she replied as she folded up a sweater.

"I guess this whole thing was a silly idea anyway. I don't know why I pushed it. We can't even get through a dinner without a fight. What was I thinking putting us together for a weekend?" Emily asked.

"It was a nice thought, Mom," Lorelai admitted.

"Yes, well, I guess it's the thought that counts, isn't it," Emily asked.

"You know, if you want, um, I can just bring our bags down. I mean, they're not that heavy, and then we don't have to wait," Lorelai offered.

Emily pursed her lips. "Yes, well, that sounds fine," she replied. Lorelai moved to the bathroom. "Why can't we have what you and the girls have?" she asked.

Lorelai sighed, looking at her mother. "We're different," she replied.

"We're mother and daughter, you're mother and daughters. It shouldn't be that different," Emily retorted.

"It's completely different. It couldn't be more different," Lorelai told her.

"But why," Emily asked.

"I grew up in a different environment," Lorelai said, putting her arms out.

"You mean an oppressive environment," Emily said moving to the room.

"No, Mom, I mean a different environment. And plus, I was so young when I had Rory and Kate," Lorelai replied following her.

Emily stopped and turned around. "So because I waited until I was grown and married, I can't have a relationship with my daughter?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"No," Lorelai replied sitting next to her.

"Well, then, why," Emily asked.

"Rory, Kate and I are best friends, Mom. We are best friends first and mother and daughters second, and you and I are mother and daughter always," Lorelai told her.

"I wasn't taught to be best friends with my daughter," Emily pointed out.

"I know," Lorelai nodded.

"I was taught to be a role model for my daughter," Emily went on.

"I know that, too," Lorelai told her.

"I did what I thought was right. I did what I thought I had to do to protect you, and because of this we have no relationship," Emily stated.

"Oh, Mom, we have a relationship," Lorelai replied.

"We do? What? What is our relationship?" Emily asked.

Lorelai was stumped on that one. "Well we…" she trailed off.

"Exactly," Emily nodded, turning away.

"Maybe an intense weekend together was not the best idea for us. Maybe we need to start with something simpler," Lorelai said, turning towards her mother.

"Like what, a brisk walk around the block," Emily asked.

"No, I hate exercise," Lorelai replied.

"Oh, well, as long as you find this amusing," Emily muttered.

"Mom, come on. There has to be something else. Something small," Lorelai said, getting an idea.

"Like what," Emily asked. There was a brief silence and then Lorelai got up and went towards the bathroom again. "Where are you going? Lorelai, come back here. You just don't walk out on a person. That's rude," she reprimanded as she followed her daughter. Lorelai grinned and held up a robe. "That's a robe," Emily observed.

"Yes, this is my robe. And I want you to go into your room and get your robe. And then, exactly at the same time, we are gonna shove these robes in our suitcases and we are gonna walk out that door and leave with them," Lorelai grinned.

"That's stealing," Emily exclaimed.

"Yes it is," Lorelai said.

"You want me to steal a robe? That's how we're going to bond?" Emily questioned.

"Mom, you love this robe. You've talked about nothing else except this robe since we got here, so this robe will be symbolic of our trip together," Lorelai explained.

"But that's crazy. As soon as they check the rooms, they're going to know the robes are gone and then they're going to charge our credit card," Emily retorted.

"Well, how do you know," Lorelai asked.

"Because that's what the little tag on the hanger says," Emily replied.

"Well, the little tag on the hanger could be right, or the little tag on the hanger could just be there trying to scare us away from trying. Either way, whether we get away with it or not, it's something we did, you and I," Lorelai pointed out.

"You're serious," Emily asked, giving up.

Lorelai moved away from her slowly. "I am folding this robe up," she said, doing so and opening her bag.

"Lorelai," Emily warned.

"I am putting this robe in my bag," Lorelai placed the garment on the top of the bag.

"That's lunacy," Emily told her.

"I am zipping up the bag that contains the robe," Lorelai announced.

"I have a perfectly good robe at home," Emily said.

"Now the only question is: am I doing it alone?" Lorelai asked.

"Did you ever steal a robe with Rory or Kate?" Emily asked after a beat of silence.

"No, they would never steal. They're far too moral for that. You, however, vicious trollop – what's it gonna be?" Lorelai told her, putting a hand on her hip.

"I should have my head examined," Emily muttered grinning a little.

"We'll make an appointment when we get back," Lorelai grinned.

"You do know, in the course of one night, you've turned me into an adulterer and a thief," Emily pointed out.

"I'll have you working at the chicken ranch by the end of the month," Lorelai told her.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this," Emily said, running out of the room and back to hers.

Lorelai smiled and followed her mother.

* * *

When they pulled up to Lorelai's house, she smiled at her mother. "Stay the night?" she asked.

Emily smiled back. "Why not," she replied, as they got out of the car.

When they opened the door, the smell of Indian food hit them first. They wrinkled their noses and walked further into the room. They saw Rory, Dean, Kate, Jess, and Paris all asleep. Lorelai smiled and led her mother to Rory's room.

"If you don't mind," she said.

"Not at all," Emily replied. She looked around the kitchen. "Well, they were well fed," she added.

"I bet. Oh, cheesecake," Lorelai said, seeing the cake.

Emily grinned and grabbed a spoon.

* * *

The next day, Lorelai and Emily met the teens-minus Dean- at the diner. Luke looked at his nephew.

"Where were you last night," he asked.

"I went to Kate's house. We had a wild and crazy night. We're running away together," Jess replied.

"Yes," Lorelai cheered.

"Jess," Kate laughed. She smiled at Luke. "He fell asleep in the middle of Charade," she added.

Luke smiled at her. "Thank you. And may I say, you look so much better than you have been," he said.

"Thanks to you and your very generous care package," Kate replied.

"What," Luke asked.

"Well I'm going to go and change out of yesterday's clothes," Jess announced.

Kate raised an eyebrow as he ran upstairs. "Jess came over with a box full of food. Including strawberry cheesecake," she told him.

"I didn't send him with anything," Luke told her.

"He must have really wanted to see you," Paris muttered as she sat down.

"Kate, how are you feeling," Emily asked Kate as she came over.

"Much better, Grandma; how was your trip," she asked.

"She got sixty-fortied," Lorelai crowed.

"Lorelai," Emily exclaimed.

"What," the girls asked.

"I got hit on by this charming gentleman after your mother made me sit at a bar," Emily replied.

"But please explain the 60-40 thing," Rory asked.

"A bar full of 60 year old men hitting on 40 year old women," Lorelai informed them.

"Ah," Kate nodded. "Well, what Grandpa doesn't know, won't hurt him," she said.

"What I said. Then she stole a bathrobe," Lorelai added.

"Grandma, you're a rebel," Rory smiled at the elder Gilmore.

Emily smiled at her girls. "Well, yes, I guess I am," she said.

Kate laughed and Jess came back down with coffee. She stopped him.

"Luke had no idea about the care package," she said. "You made it all by yourself," she went on.

"Jeez Kate, I told you," Jess replied, shuffling a little bit.

"Look at that, he's squirming," Lorelai teased.

"Twice in as many days, very rare and yet, highly entertaining," Kate grinned.

"Lorelai, that was a touching gesture if he brought the girls food last night," Emily defended the young man. "Remember, it is the thought that counts," she added.

"Yeah, mom," Rory nodded.

"And we saved you mint cookies and cream chip shakes," Paris added.

"We had those with the cheesecake. Thanks Jess," Lorelai replied.

"Like I said, I just wanted to make sure that Rory didn't kill her with her laundry," Jess told them all.

"It was sweet," Kate replied.

Jess grinned at her and then plaster fell on them. The five looked shocked at the ceiling. Luke saw and cursed under his breath.

"Tom! You are dead," Luke yelled. "You hear me? Dead," he went on, going upstairs.

The group all looked at each other and laughed as they chatted. Kate and Jess grinned at each other as he sat with them and enjoyed each other's company.

**Chapter 8: Done**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only problem I had was what would happen with Dean and Rory and Jess and Kate when Dean got there. I ended up having Kate defend Jess staying and not have Paris step in. I think that's the fact that I have Kate and there is no real love triangle there makes it easier make up my own twists. This is a fanfiction after all. Besides, I had the extra scene in the DVD to help push me along. If you never saw the scene in question the gist is Paris and Rory are still awake after the boys left and Paris says how Rory has both Jess and Dean after her. In my case, Paris and Rory gang up on Kate as to why she and Jess aren't truly dating-yet.


	9. They're Kate and Jess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Summary: What if Rory had a twin sister? What if that sister fell in love with Jess instead of the Dean/Rory/Jess triangle that drove most people, including myself ,crazy? What would happen to them? Would Jess still leave? Or would he go to Yale with the girls? Would Lorelai like him? How long would they wait to be together? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that. Cross Posted on FanFiction.net
> 
> Chapter Summary: Dead Uncles and Vegetables: After a hard day, Kate takes out her anger on Jess with unexpected results. Luke and Loreali plan his uncle's funeral with resistance from the town, yielding an unexepcted result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The song Kate sings in this chapter is Taylor Swift's Starlight.

**Chapter 9: They're Kate and Jess**

Kate smiled as she walked into the student council meeting, a month later. She was humming under her breath and thought of what she was going to do in a few short weeks.

"Oh, Kate, great," Francine said.

Kate glared at her as she sat down next to Paris. Francine smirked at her and got up.

"As special events coordinator, I have to say that it really pains me to say this. I'm sorry to say that due to the lack of not only funding, but also the lack of a space, we have to cancel our spring concert," she said.

Kate's eyes went wide and Paris looked at Francine. "That was subtle," she said.

Francine ignored her and Kate glared at her. She tried not to really show any other emotion but she knew that once she got out of that room, she would lose it. She just managed to finish that song!

"Oh, and happy anniversary," Francine whispered as she passed Kate's chair as she left.

Kate's heart stopped, as she pulled out her planner. The 5th of March…the anniversary of her and Tripp's first date. She forgot all about it because of the show and now, seeing Francine, hearing about the show, bought it all to the front of her mind. She felt gutted and she couldn't wait to go home and see Jess. She needed to get better.

And she would need Jess to make her feel better.

But when she got to the bridge, she found that Jess wasn't there. She frowned and walked back into the town square. He wasn't there. She peeked into the bookstore and still didn't see him. She dialed the apartment and no one answered her. She walked by Luke's and didn't spot him waiting the tables. She frowned and walked home.

"Kate, are you okay," Rory asked.

Kate nodded and walked upstairs. She pulled out her songbook and a couple of tears fell. She wanted to really sing that song.

Again, Francine found the perfect way to ruin her day.

* * *

At the inn, Lorelai was dealing with her mother as she tasted soups for the DAR meeting that she was hosting at the inn in a few weeks. She already witnessed her mother taste each soup twice and her headache throbbed hearing the announcing of a third tasting. She was ready to kill her mother when one of the staffers came over with an invoice for the new flowers for the inn.

"Oh, gosh, they're on time for once, good. Hey, do me a favor and, uh, tell Michel that on Wednesday," Lorelai started, signing the invoice when her mother spoke up again.

"Lorelai," Emily repeated.

"Thanks," Lorelai smiled at the woman. After she left, Lorelai turned back to her mother. "Um, Mom, I got a lot of other things happening here that can't come to a grinding halt for this," she informed her mother.

"So your full attention for a short period of time is too much to ask for," Emily asked.

"Mom, I'm already giving you more attention than I would someone in these circumstances. No one else would get eight separate soups to taste for a lousy DAR," Emily looked up at that and Lorelai quickly backtracked, "Sorry, a not lousy DAR meeting. We do this for weddings," she said.

"Well, would you like me to pay for the tasting," Emily asked.

"No, Mom, just decide in this calendar year," Lorelai replied

"Hey can I…I'm sorry," Sookie said, moving the bowl at the end of the table to Emily. "The mushroom is a great choice. It's super popular and it's my Jackson's favorite," she went on.

"Whose," Emily asked.

"Jackson, my fiancé," Sookie replied.

"Oh, you're getting married," Emily asked.

"To the best man in the world," Sookie beamed.

"Oh hey, while we're on the subject, um, bridesmaid's outfits," Lorelai asked.

"Ooh, I'm way ahead of you. I've already got a couple of ideas," Sookie admittedly replied.

"Is one of them having me design and make them so I don't secretly hate what you pick and then harbor a secret grudge against you for the rest of our lives?" Lorelai jumped in.

"It is now," Sookie replied, frowning.

"I'll do it," Lorelai stated.

"We make a good team," Sookie grinned as Michel walked in.

"That fellow's on the phone from the restaurant," he told Lorelai asked.

"Who," Lorelai asked.

"The flannel man with the protruding ankles," Michel went on.

"Oh, Luke," Lorelai asked, her face lighting up.

"I forgot his name from the desk to here, that's how memorable he is," Michel drawled.

"Okay thank you," Lorelai said, walking with him.

"Where are you going," Emily asked.

"Oh, to talk to Luke," Lorelai replied, pointing to the door.

"Can't you call him back," Emily asked.

"Have your third taste, Mom," Lorelai told her, leaving.

"Lorelai," Emily called. She sighed once she realized Lorelai wasn't stopping. "Is she always this scattered?" she asked Sookie.

"She's the stablest person I know," Sookie replied.

Emily frowned and shook her head.

Lorelai got to the desk and smiled as she took Luke off hold.

"Luke," she asked.

"Yeah, hi," Luke replied as he stood behind the counter at the diner.

"Hello," Lorelai said.

"How's it going," Luke asked.

"Pretty good, pretty good; how's things with you?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, not bad. Dropped some eggs," Luke replied.

"Bummer," Lorelai sighed.

"Hazard of the business. Am I catching you at a bad time?" Luke asked.

"Oh, no, it's kind of slow here. So slow, in fact, that Michel and I were about to get the tetherball out," Lorelai told him.

"That's the thing with a ball tethered to a rope," Luke asked.

"Hey, I never knew that's where the tether part comes from," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, it's tethered. It's tied, like an anchor is tethered to a rope on a boat," Luke explained.

"Neat, neat," Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah, most people probably don't put that together," Luke said.

"Probably not," Lorelai replied.

"Yeah," Luke smiled a little.

Lorelai grinned on her end of the line. "So anything else," she asked.

"Uh, yeah, actually – if I needed a room or two for a couple of days, would that be possible," Luke asked.

Lorelai looked at the phone. "You need rooms," she replied, going over to the computer.

"Like nine," Luke replied.

"You need nine rooms," Lorelai asked, typing on the computer.

"Just for a couple of days, Wednesday and Thursday," Luke told her.

"Uh, well, I can take care of that," Lorelai replied. "What's it for," she asked.

"Uh, just some family coming in," Luke replied as Jess came into the diner. He waved and Luke nodded. The younger man stopped hearing "family".

"Who died and when should I hide," he asked.

Luke waved his hand to shush him. Lorelai started to talk again.

"Reunion, because we can get the tetherball out," she asked.

"Nah, funeral," Luke replied.

"Knew it," Jess muttered.

"What," Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, my Uncle Louie died last night and I'm arranging the funeral for him," Luke replied.

"Saint," Jess muttered, reading the paper in his hands.

"Oh Luke I'm so sorry. Here I was babbling about tetherball," Lorelai said.

"You weren't babbling," Luke told her.

"Well, you've got nine rooms, Wednesday and Thursday," she stated.

"You sure," Luke asked.

"It's a done deal," Lorelai replied.

"Thanks," Luke smiled.

"Luke I'm so, so sorry," Lorelai said, as she moved away from the computer.

"It's okay. It sounds like he went peaceful. He was eighty-five," Luke pointed out.

"But it's always hard. Are you okay," Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Luke answered.

"Can I help you with anything else," Lorelai offered.

"No, the rooms are help enough," Luke replied.

"Are you sure, because I'm dealing with my mom now and I'd be happy to rush over and help with _**whatever**_. You'd be doing me a favor," Lorelai told him, smiling a little.

"The rooms are all I need, thanks," Luke replied, smiling a little. Jess rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome," Lorelai said.

"Well, I gotta go," Luke told her.

"Call if you need anything," Lorelai offered.

"I will," Luke nodded. "By the way that French guy's a putz," he added.

"Oh yeah, he know," Lorelai grinned.

Luke smiled. "All right, see ya," he said.

"Bye," Lorelai replied, hanging up.

Luke hung up in the diner and looked at Jess. "How was that thing at school," he asked.

"Fine," Jess shrugged.

"And you swear you're not in trouble," Luke said.

Jess handed him the paper. "Here's your proof," he said. "By the way I'll call crazy parrot lady if you call Liz," he added.

Luke smiled. "Thanks Jess," he said. "By the way, I think Kate was looking for you. Did you tell her about this," he asked, holding up the paper.

"Not yet, she's been rehearsing for that thing at her school next month," Jess replied.

"Well, she would love to hear about this," Luke said, handing him back the paper.

Jess ducked his head to cover his smile and walked to the stairs. "Yell if you need anything. Or if the flavor of the week answers," he told his uncle, going upstairs.

Luke smirked and shook his head.

* * *

"That's so sad," Rory said as the three Gilmores walked to the diner later on that day.

"I know," Lorelai replied.

"Was Luke, like, shaken over his uncle dying?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. He's so unflappable. It's hard to tell," Lorelai told them.

"The man definitely can't be flapped," Rory nodded.

When they entered the diner, it was a madhouse. Kate's blue eyes searched for her best friend and hardened when she didn't find him anywhere. What she did see, however, was the result of his blatant disregard for his uncle.

The place was packed from the late lunch/early dinner rush and Luke was in the middle of it all—by himself—and on the phone.

"What in the world," Kate whispered.

"Can I have another cup of coffee?"

"In a minute," Luke replied on the phone.

"More coffee here too, please," another customer said.

"Is that my food," a man asked from the table.

"More coffee for me too," Kirk called out from the counter.

"Shut up Kirk," Luke grumbled, taking plates from the cook.

"Is that my food," the old man from the table asked.

"Yes, Sy, that's your food," Luke replied.

"Well can I have it," Sy asked.

"I'm doing all I can here, folks," Luke told them.

He started to move around the diner and the cord started to hit people or wrap around their necks.

"Hey, hey, watch the cord," the guy from the counter called.

"Try ducking," Luke retorted.

"You should update to a cordless," Kirk piped up.

Luke sent him a look as he walked over to the girls, balancing the plates and the coffee, and the phone.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Watch it," Kate said, as one of the plates started to slip.

"Ah," Luke said, as the three women all took something. "Thanks, thanks. I'm on the phone," he added.

"We noticed," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I can't be on the phone and serve at the same time," Luke went on going back to the counter.

"We noticed that too," Rory replied as they followed him.

"But your re-enactment of Jerry Lewis in _The Diner Guy_ is gonna wow the critics," Lorelai told him.

"Where should the poached eggs go?" Rory asked.

"Crank in the hat," Luke replied, pointing to Sy.

"Hey, I'm not a crank! You're a crank, crank," Sy called out.

"He is a crank," Rory muttered going off to give him the food.

"And the French toast," Kate asked.

"Lady with the giant purse," Luke told her, taking two more plates.

Lorelai grabbed him. "Hey, fall back, cowboy," she said as he started walking away again.

"What are you doing," Luke asked her.

"Come here," she said, pulling him behind the counter. "Just stay on the phone and give me these," she took the plates from him. "Where do they go?"

"Table by the window," Luke replied.

"Don't you number your tables," Lorelai asked.

"No," Luke replied.

"You should number your tables," Lorelai told him.

"What good would that do? If I said a number, you wouldn't know what table was what number," Luke shot back.

"But all restaurants number their tables. You should number your tables," Lorelai went on.

Luke sighed, knowing that she wouldn't give it up. "Table five, they go to table five," he stated, pointing to the table next to the window.

"Great…where's that," Lorelai asked, grinning.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Table by the window," he told her.

Rory came back and Lorelai handed her the plates. "Table by the window," she informed her daughter.

"Got it," Rory nodded.

"Luke, is Jess home?" Kate asked.

"Upstairs," Luke replied, not looking directly at her.

"Doing homework," Kate went on.

Luke scoffed. "Doubt it," he replied.

Kate frowned and walked upstairs. Lorelai and Luke looked at each other.

"I do not want to be Jess," Lorelai muttered.

"Me too," Luke nodded.

Kate walked up the apartment door and banged on it. Jess opened the door and Kate could hear the TV.

"Hey," he said, smiling a little at her.

"Why aren't you downstairs," Kate demanded, walking into the apartment.

"I was working on something," Jess replied. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kate replied, looking around. "We're swamped downstairs and you're up here with "I Dream of Jennie"," she added.

"Background noise," Jess replied, shutting it off. He put his hands on her shoulders. "You're sure you're okay," he asked.

"Never better," Kate snipped back.

Jess looked at her and he could tell she was lying but he also knew that she would never tell him if something was up. He sighed and walked towards the door. He noticed that Kate wasn't following him.

"You okay," he asked again.

She snapped out of whatever was holding her in place and glared at him. Jess put his hands up.

"Stop asking me that," she hissed as she walked out ahead of him.

Jess mimicked her and walked out with her. Kate stopped and looked at him. He plastered a smile on his face and continued to walk downstairs. She shoved him through the curtain. Lorelai looked at him.

"Well that was graceful," she said.

"Your bipolar daughter pushed me," he retorted.

"Cork it," Kate replied, grabbing the coffee pot.

He rolled his eyes and started to bus tables. He sent his uncle a look. Luke shrugged and went back on the counter with his phone.

"I need mine only a quarter cup full of regular," Kirk said to Kate as she was going to top off his cup.

Kate raised her eyebrow. "What," she asked.

"I usually have three quarters decaf and one quarter regular," Kirk explained.

"I four quarters don't care," Kate narrowed her eyes, a look she reserved for Taylor during festival time. It scared Kirk to the depths of his soul.

"Fill her up," Kirk replied. Kate smirked and topped the cup off. "Oh, and I need seven equals," he added.

"Sugar's better for you," Kate pointed out.

"But Equal is no calorie," Kirk blinked at her innocently.

"But you know where that sugar comes from. They put chemicals in the Equal," Kate replied.

Jess was shocked that Kate was carrying a full conversation with Kirk. And over something about sugar and equal…while he got thrown out of his apartment and down the stairs and glared at…what the hell happened?

"Kate, can I see you outside," he asked.

Kate eyed Jess, as she opened seven packets of sugar and poured them into Kirk's coffee, giving it a stir.

"Try that and tell me how you like it," she told him.

Kirk nodded and tasted it. He smiled. "Perfect," he replied.

Kate beamed back and Jess gawked. She gave him the glare she used when Taylor changed her songs and walked to the kitchen. Jess steadied himself by holding onto the table he was cleaning.

"What alternate universe did I enter into," he muttered to himself.

"The same one where a guy with Van Halen hair is running my fine business into the ground," Taylor piped up from the table Jess was leaning on. He eyed Jess. "Kate used the look she gives me," he asked.

"When you re-write her songs," Jess nodded.

"Yikes…hey do you think she could use it on him," Taylor asked, pointing out to the fruit stand and a guy with long blonde hair.

"Desperate, huh," Jess asked.

"Horribly so," Taylor nodded.

Jess rolled his eyes and walked over to his uncle. "Taylor's lost it," he said.

"About time," Luke muttered. He listened to the phone and rolled his eyes. Jess felt bad for him; Luke was on hold for a good half hour with the funeral home in Florida, where Louie was living for the last decade or so. "Remind me if I tell you I'm retiring to Florida that I'm an idiot and you can shoot me," he told Jess.

"Still on hold," Jess cringed.

"Yeah," Luke replied. "What's with Kate," he added.

"I don't know, but the last thing she wants me to ask is how she's doing," Jess replied.

"Jess, order up," Kate yelled from the kitchen.

The diner men looked at each other. Jess sighed, not moving.

"She's going to come out here with a knife if you don't move," Luke pointed out, slightly afraid for his nephew's life.

"Probably," Jess replied.

"Not that it wouldn't be entertaining, but," Luke started when someone finally picked up. "Yeah, hi, I'm still here… Yes, the deceased is Louie Danes… Right…No, Hartford's not too far, I can do that. Thanks," he said to the person on the other end.

"So cross that off," Jess said, taking the order from the window. He took it to the couple by the door and Rory handed him a coffee pot.

"We're out of coffee," she said.

"What's up with your sister," he whispered, thinking that Kate had super hearing.

Rory shrugged, seeing Dean come in. Dean eyed Jess and Jess rolled his eyes, walking back to Lorelai and Luke.

"I'll make the coffee," Lorelai stated, taking the basket and the coffee bag.

"You know how," Luke asked.

Jess smirked as Lorelai scoffed. "Do I … ugh…I am Cathy Coffee, mister, the bastard offspring of Mrs. Folger and Juan Valdez."

She poured half the bag—actually a little more than that—into the basket and put that into the machine.

"That's too strong," Jess piped up.

Lorelai shook her head. "Foolish, young man, you have a lot to learn," she said.

"Not everyone likes it that strong," Luke pointed out.

"I will convert them. I am the Jehovah's coffee girl," Lorelai replied.

Jess and Luke shook their heads and then got back to work.

* * *

The next day, they both groaned as they hung up their phones.

"What the hell is with people," Luke grumbled, getting up and stretching.

"I just hope that the crazy isn't hereditary because that means I'm not having kids," Jess muttered as someone knocked on the door.

"Guys, it's me," Lorelai called out.

"That crazy might skip a generation so beware," Luke smirked going to answer the door.

Jess glared at his uncle as Lorelai came in with two plates.

"Hey. I got you a wimpy with a rose pinned on it and for Jess a burnt one with blood," she said.

"What," the other two asked.

"A turkey burger with onion and a burger with ketchup," Lorelai clarified.

"Thanks," Luke said as she sat down.

"So…how's the money pit," Lorelai asked looking at the still under construction apartment.

"It's coming along," Jess nodded, taking his plate from Luke.

"What about the funeral plans," Lorelai asked.

"None of them are coming; not a one," Luke grumbled.

"Who," Lorelai asked.

"Our relatives," Jess replied.

"The ones I booked all the rooms for. Not one is coming to Louie's funeral," Luke added.

"You're kidding…why," Lorelai was kind of shocked. After Luke was always there for her.

"I don't know; which lame-o excuse do you wanna hear first? A bunch of 'em claimed they can't get outta work," Luke complained.

"In their defense that's not so lame-o," Jess pointed out.

"Randy and Barbara don't wanna miss their brat kid's rugby semi-final," Luke went on.

"Rugby has semi-finals," Lorelai asked, as Jess nodded.

"What I said," he said.

"My sister never even called back," Luke continued.

"Not to my surprise," Jess shrugged.

"My cousins Paul and Jim, who my dad helped put through college, said they were too exhausted from a fishing trip. And _**slightly**_ disturbed cousin Franny said she can't leave because her Petey's sick," Luke stated, giving Jess a look.

"Son," Lorelai asked.

"Parrot," the two men replied.

"Petey the Parrot," Lorelai laughed.

"I saw the stupid thing once on a visit, flapping its wings like crazy, banging around, squawking the only two words it knows over and over – Petey and gorgeous. 'Gorgeous, Petey, gorgeous, Petey'!" Luke ranted, taking on a "parrot" voice at the end.

"That's disturbing," Lorelai said, sitting back and crossing her arms.

"Our family's disturbing," Jess agreed.

"I'm so sorry," Lorelai shook her head.

Luke nodded. "That's not how it's supposed to go. A family member dies and you're supposed to be around," he stated.

"Well, you two will be there and that's good," Lorelai smiled gently.

"My dad would have wanted them there," Luke muttered.

The other two went silent and then Kate came up to the apartment. Jess looked at her and she frowned at him.

"What's up, honey? You got a herd of bulls shopping for China," Lorelai grinned.

"What," Luke asked.

"Customers," Lorelai explained. "How long have you owned a diner," she asked.

"Mom, Jackson's outside, watching Sookie and grandma measure the town," she announced.

"What," the other three asked.

Lorelai sighed, getting up. Her mother had completely taken over Sookie's simple wedding plans and written the sweet cook a one way ticket to Emily-land, complete with tape measure apparently. "I warned her about Emily-land," she muttered, going to the door. She kissed Kate on the forehead. "Tell him about yesterday," she whispered.

Kate sighed and nodded. "And you're making half of those things up, aren't you," she grinned.

"You got me," Lorelai said leaving the apartment.

Luke followed her out and stopped her as he closed the door.

"Is she okay," he asked, "I know that yesterday was her anniversary and she was really mad at Jess for some reason."

Lorelai smiled. "She just needs him," she replied. "They're Kate and Jess. They'll be fine."

Luke nodded. "Why are your mother and Sookie measuring the town," he asked.

Lorelai groaned. "I have no idea," she replied.

In the apartment, Kate was by the door and Jess was by the window. He looked out the window to see Emily and Sookie.

"What is going on with those two," he asked.

"Emily-land," Kate replied.

"Emily-land," Jess echoed.

Kate smirked, going over to the window. "It's an upside down world where the Horchow House is considered low-rent and diamonds less than twenty-four carats are Cracker Jack trinkets and Bentleys are for losers who can't afford a Rolls," she stated.

Jess chuckled. "Lorelai," he asked.

"Yes," Kate giggled, putting her head on his shoulder. She sighed as he took her hand. "It was my anniversary yesterday and I was reminded of it by the bitch, who Tripp cheated on me with after she cancelled my show," she admitted.

It all clicked for Jess. "And when you got home early, you looked for me and couldn't find me because I was still in school. That's why you were so upset," he said.

Kate nodded. "Not being able to vent to you properly made me even more upset and I know that I shouldn't have let it bother me and I'm so sorry but Jess I wanted to spend the day with you and you weren't around and that's how it started with Tripp and I don't want to lose you too," she rambled.

Jess smiled and pressed his lips to hers gently. Kate gasped and tightened her hold on his hand.

"Trust me, Gilmore, I'm always going to be here and you're not going to lose me," he whispered.

Kate smiled and bit her lip. "Do that again," she whispered.

Jess smiled and kissed her again. This time it was more than a press of the lips. The months of tension melted away from them and gave way for gentle passion and fire. Kate's hand went up his side to his hair and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They pulled away and grinned at each other.

"Long time coming," he asked.

"Very," Kate nodded.

Jess tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You okay," he asked.

Kate nodded again. "Very much so," she smiled. "Are you okay," she asked.

"I wanted to do that since that night I met you," Jess admitted.

Kate turned red and hugged him tight. "Me too," she replied.

Jess smiled and hugged her back, kissing her hair. "Come on, we have a diner to save from your mother," he smirked.

Kate laughed. "Maybe you and your new best friend Taylor could conspire on how to get me to run the hippie fruit stand guy out of town," she teased, getting out of his arms and to the door.

"Ah, geez," Jess muttered following her downstairs. He pulled her back to him and kissed her once more out of view from everyone else. Kate smiled and winked at him, going the rest of the way downstairs. Jess shook his head and walked into the diner.

Lorelai eyed the way the two came back down. Kate was in far better mood and Jess wasn't scared of her. Plus, they were working in perfect harmony. Kate took the orders and Jess would deliver them to the kitchen and they would bring them to the customers in sync.

"What the hell happened," Luke asked, seeing them.

"I don't know," Lorelai grinned. "But I like it," she replied.

Luke looked at her and shook his head, getting back to work.

* * *

Later that night, the group was in Miss Patty's studio at the weekly town meeting. Well, Jess and Luke were there. Kate, Lorelai, and Rory weren't there yet. The two men looked around as Taylor rambled on about the twinkle light guy.

"Holy cow," Jess muttered, trying not to laugh.

"It doesn't get fruitier," Luke replied, thinking that he was going to have to talk to Taylor after this without killing him.

"Sure you don't want me to watch later," Jess asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Luke replied.

"If you say so," Jess told him.

"Harry's House of Twinkle Lights has been an integral part of this time for twenty years, so it's only right that we honor his retirement. So I hereby designate next Tuesday, Harry the Twinkle Light Man from Harry's House of Twinkle Lights Day," their "fearless leader" announced.

The duo looked at him. "Well that just rolls off the tongue," Jess muttered as the Gilmores came into the studio.

"Ladies," Taylor sighed.

"Hey, at least we showed up this week," Kate shrugged as they all sat down next to Luke.

"Hey," Jess smiled at Kate as she and Luke switched seats so they sat next to each other.

"Hi," Kate replied, grinning back.

"You two made up," Kirk asked, seeing them.

"Turn around and pay attention, Kirk," Kate replied as Patty took over and Taylor went on a tirade about the produce stand. She put her head on Jess' shoulder and closed her eyes, catching bits and pieces of Taylor's rant.

"This is a type twenty-four B, otherwise known as a cart, kiosk, cart, kiosk permit. This is not valid for your business," he told the hippie.

"Why did you say it twice," the hippie asked.

"Yeah, you said cart, kiosk, cart, kiosk," Babette said.

"It's repetitive," Lorelai joined in.

"And redundant," Rory smiled.

"It's repetitive," Jess smirked.

"And redundant," Kate echoed.

"Very nice, Mo, Curly," Lorelai cheered.

"Thank you, Mac, Tosh," Kate nodded.

"It's not redundant. Its three separate things. It's a cart, a kiosk, and a mechanical hybrid referred to as a cart-slash-kiosk, hence cart, kiosk, cart/kiosk," Taylor explained.

"Taylor, I think you need to sit down," Patty gently coaxed.

"It's the stress. His store's deserted," Kirk piped up.

Kate nodded and watched as Taylor lost control of the crowd again. She shook her head and Jess smirked into her hair. Patty let the meeting go and everyone got up. Luke went after Taylor and Andrew. Jess looked at Kate, who cocked her head to the side, blue eyes dancing.

"Wanna help me clean up the diner," he asked.

"Sure," Kate replied, seeing Luke with the re-enactors.

"That looks like a great talk," Jess muttered, seeing the slight look of fear on Kirk's face.

"Sure you don't want me to come with you to the funeral," Kate asked, as he let her into the diner.

"I barely knew the guy and I don't want to make you do something that you really shouldn't have to," Jess replied.

Kate smiled and took his hand. "That's not about the funeral is it," she asked.

Jess looked down at their joined hands. "I always hurt the people that I care about the most," he whispered.

Kate's eyes went wide, her smiling growing with them. She pulled him away from the window and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jess, you are not going to hurt me. We waited so long for this and you are my best friend. Yeah, we'll fight but we're not perfect. I want this. And I know you want it too. You're not going to hurt me. I trust you," Kate told him, taking his face in her hands, making him look her in the eye.

Jess smiled and caressed her cheek. "What did I do to deserve you," he asked.

Kate smirked. "You stole my book," she whispered, kissing him again.

Jess smirked and pinned her to the wall. Kate gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were making out heavily when Luke and Lorelai came into the diner.

"I can't believe them," Luke ranted.

Jess groaned and Kate laughed as they came into sight. Rory, Lorelai, and Luke looked at them.

"Hello, what do we have here," Lorelai grinned.

Kate raised her eyebrow. "Taylor said no," she asked Luke.

Luke nodded. "Think you could scare him to saying yes," he asked.

"I'm good but not that good," Kate pointed out.

Jess smirked as he poured coffee for the Gilmores. "Why did they say no?" he asked.

"Apparently the apple hasn't fallen far from the tree," Lorelai replied.

"They all hated Louie and the way he would smoke cigars and blow the smoke in their faces and the way he would throw small tools and rocks at the re-enactors and the way that he would scowl and yell and never go to the functions—not that I blame him—and he apparently hit on Sy's wife and kicked Kirk's dog." Luke took a deep breath and Jess raised his eyebrow at his uncle. "So, yeah, they're not going," he finished.

Kate whistled slowly and Jess looked at his watch.

"A minute and a half of a rant," he announced. "You're spending too much time with the Gilmores," he said.

"So do you," Lorelai grinned.

Luke smirked at his nephew and Rory grinned at her sister and Kate and Jess rolled their eyes.

"Fine, yes, we got together," Kate admitted.

Jess nodded and the other three gawked at them. Rory and Lorelai high fived each other and Luke gave them a small smile.

"I guess you two want to keep this between ourselves," he asked.

"We would appreciate a couple of weeks of silence until Taylor calls for my running out of town," Jess replied.

"Hey, he comes after you; I'll cut him at the knees. I'll boycott all festivals," Kate told him.

"Really," Jess asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't even pay me, which I'm not going to fight him about until I turn eighteen. So you might want to stick around for that," Kate smirked.

"What have you done to my sweet angel? I have been telling you to do that for ages," Lorelai asked.

Kate laughed and shrugged. "Hey, I want to start enjoying things again," she pointed out.

Rory nodded. "How'd did this happen," she asked, gesturing to the new couple.

"When she apologized for yesterday," Jess replied.

"I knew it," Lorelai cheered.

"Mom, mom," Kate said, grabbing her mother's hand. "Remember, you do not tell anyone. We'll do that on our terms," she reminded her mother.

"Okay," Lorelai smiled.

"Thank you," Kate sighed in relief.

* * *

The next day, at the funeral home, Luke was glaring at the casket and looking out the door as Lorelai walked into the room.

"There you are," she said, going over to him. "What," she started when he cut her off.

"It won't close," he said to her, pointing to the casket.

"What," Lorelai asked.

"The lid," Luke told her.

"To what," Lorelai asked. He turned her around and she gasped seeing the unclosed casket. "Oh, hello…Louie," she said awkwardly.

"That's Louie," Luke confirmed as they slowly walked towards the casket.

"Nice tan," Lorelai muttered. "So, now, you say the lid won't close?" she questioned.

"Yes the lid won't close," Luke affirmed.

Lorelai nodded. "Did you buy the right size," she asked.

"Of course I bought the right size," Luke replied.

"It's the model we recommend for those of medium height and weight," the funeral director said as he stood off to the side and watched.

"And he's of medium height and weight," Luke gestured to his uncle.

"So then why won't it close," Lorelai asked.

"Because of the stuff," Luke replied.

"What stuff," Lorelai asked.

"The list of stuff that he wanted to be buried with," Luke replied.

"It's not uncommon," the funeral director piped up again.

"It's a very long list. His fishing reel, bowling trophy, a flask, his antique dueling pistols, his copy of Sherman's Memoirs," Luke informed her.

"Is all the stuff in there now," Lorelai asked.

"Yes is. I shoved it in the best I could but now it won't close which defeats the entire purpose of having a damn casket in the first place," Luke said.

Lorelai looked at her friend. "May I," she asked.

Luke sighed. "Give it a shot," he replied, rubbing his temples.

She pushed down on the lid and tried to close it but then it sprung right back up. "Whoa," he whistled.

"The football signed by Johnny Unitas gives it that bounce," Luke said, gesturing to the ball.

"Okay, well, what if we moved the gas mask and the pith helmet down towards the feet," Lorelai asked, looking inside.

"That end already has every baseball card he ever bought, thousands of them," Luke replied.

"Oh, bungee cord," Lorelai exclaimed. The funeral director shook his head and she frowned. "No…um…what if we got some people from the office here, you know, accounting or whatever, to sit on the lid and then we could latch it," she rambled as Luke sighed and rubbed his eyes. She turned towards the funeral director. "Do you have anybody you could spring. . .hm. I'm out of ideas," she said after the man shook his head.

"So am I," Luke announced.

"What," his companion asked.

"You know what, to hell with this," Luke told him, "To hell with this.

"Luke, now come on," Lorelai started.

"I can't deal with this anymore," Luke exclaimed.

"Well it has to be dealt with," Lorelai said.

"No, it doesn't. It's not as if he deserves my help or my respect," Luke replied.

"The man was your uncle," Lorelai said.

"He was a jerk," Luke told her.

"Come on, Luke, don't say that," Lorelai sighed.

"No, no, Taylor and the guys were right. I was cutting Louie slack out of respect for my dad, but the man was rotten and mean and selfish all his life. For God's sake, he's even selfish in death. Other people would've loved to have had those baseball cards. I would've loved to have those baseball cards. He's got Lou Gehrig's rookie card, Joe DiMaggio, Willie Mays, tons of others – but no! My uncle, King Tut, has to take all of them to the afterlife with him!" Luke ranted.

"Sir, your voice," the funeral director spoke up.

"I'm done, I've had it. From now on, it's just the bare minimum and that's it." He grabbed his jacket and went to the door, stopping next to the director. "Dig a big hole and just dump the casket in unlatched. If stuff falls out, fine. Just pile on enough dirt and make sure nothing's showing" he ordered as he left the building.

Lorelai pinched the bridge of her nose and turned around.

"I'm assuming that wouldn't be appropriate either," she asked.

"No," the director said.

"Didn't think so," Lorelai muttered.

* * *

At the diner, Jess was refilling coffees as Kate and Rory took orders to the tables. One lady stopped Jess.

"Excuse me, young man, where's the young lady we've heard so much about who's using those delightful old diner phrases to place people's orders? It sounds so fun. Could you point her out for us," she asked.

Kate smiled, hearing her. She put her hand on Jess' arm and smiled at the woman. "No, that's my mother and she's not here now," she replied as Jess walked over to the counter.

"Aw, that's a shame," the customer said.

"She sings," Jess piped up as he took care of the coffee.

Kate turned and narrowed her eyes at him playfully. Jess grinned and the customer smiled at Kate. She sighed and started to sing a new song she worked on.

" _And I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune" It was the best night, never would forget how we moved. The whole place was dressed to the nines; and we were dancing, dancing; like we're made of starlight, starlight; like we're made of starlight, starlight"._

The crowd cheered and Jess whistled from the counter. Kate laughed and bowed her head a little.

"I never get tired of that," Jess whispered as she walked behind the counter.

"Thank you," she said.

Lorelai walked in and sat down. She eyed Jess. "Your uncle is a piece of work," she said.

"Luke," Jess asked.

"He walked out of the funeral home with Louie still in an unclosed casket with an autographed football and thousands of baseball cards," Lorelai told him.

"Geez," Jess whistled.

"And to make matters worse," Kate said, nodding to Taylor. "The nerve of him after what he said to Luke and how it always expects me to sing all over the place, he comes in here like nothing's wrong," she muttered.

"Why don't you check on the cheesecake cupcakes you think I don't know you put in the oven and I'll handle Taylor," Jess told her.

Kate smiled and walked into the kitchen. Lorelai smiled at Jess, who hid his grin.

"Stop that, it's sweet the way you care for her," Lorelai whispered.

"I think that's why we're together," Jess whispered back, going over to Taylor.

Lorelai smiled as Luke came back into the diner. Jess nodded to him and Lorelai smiled even more, as she did the checks.

"Hey, there you are, I was worried," she said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, sorry, I should've called. Thank you covering again," Luke smiled at her. "This'll be the last time, I promise," he added.

"It's okay. Where were you," Lorelai asked.

"Well, at first, I walked around a bunch, ya know, just trying to clear my head. Saw a lot of Hartford – and what a cesspool," Luke told her.

"You're not a city man," Lorelai smiled a little.

"Then I calmed down after awhile and I figured dumping Louie's body in an open grave with all his stuff probably would be a little cold," Luke went on.

"Just a tad," Lorelai smirked.

"So I got a Yellow Pages and I found a Big and Tall casket shop in Hartford," Luke told her.

Lorelai chuckled. "You're kidding," she laughed.

"Nope, I found a casket that would fit my hundred and sixty pound uncle and his hundred and forty pounds of stuff, got the lid to shut the first time we tried it, so the funeral's on as scheduled," Luke explained.

"Good for you," Lorelai cheered.

"I still don't know why I'm doing this," Luke told her.

"You're doing it for your dad," Lorelai gently reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess. Although he's dead, so he'd never know if I was doing it any different," Luke pointed out.

"He knows. He's got the big Luke picture screen on twenty four hours a day and he watches and smiles. And you're doing it because you're you," Lorelai replied.

Luke smiled. "Hey, I'm gonna change real fast and you can retire from your diner career forever," he told her.

"Oh no, it's fun. I came up with some new diner phrases. Do you know what a Lucky Duck Cluck is," Lorelai asked, grinning at him.

"Not offhand," Luke replied, amused by the woman.

"It's foie gras with chicken and green shamrock frosting," she told him.

"Why would anyone ever order that," Luke asked.

Lorelai looked at him like he was crazy. "If they're high," she replied. She frowned as she saw Emily walk into the diner. "Uh-oh," she muttered.

"What," Luke asked.

"Bad vibe sandwich just came in, better retreat," Lorelai answered.

"I won't be long," Luke rolled his eyes and went upstairs. When he opened the door, he stopped seeing Kate and Jess, eating cupcakes.

"Hey, what's going on here," he asked.

"Kate stressed baked," Jess smirked.

Luke chuckled as Kate pouted at them. "And Taylor was downstairs and I don't want to talk to him," she muttered.

"What did he do now," Luke asked.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Easter egg hunt songs," she muttered.

"Yeah, that could do it," Luke muttered.

"Then what he did to you," Kate muttered.

"What," Luke asked.

"Nothing," Jess replied. "Lorelai said that you were going insane," he asked.

Luke rolled his eyes as he walked into the bathroom with a change of clothes. "Louie had a long list of things that he wanted buried and of course nothing would be that easy. But I figured it out," he said through the door.

"That's good," Jess replied. "So everything's set, right," he asked.

"Yep," Luke said, coming out of the bathroom. Kate smiled and he smiled back. "I should go back downstairs and make sure your mother and grandmother didn't kill each other," he added.

Kate raised her eyebrows and rubbed her temples. "Sookie must have snapped out of Emily-world," she muttered.

"Emily-world," Luke asked, confused.

"Yeah, better not to ask," Jess replied.

Luke shook his head and left the apartment. Kate and Jess smiled at each other. He kissed her softly as he walked back out the door.

"See you down there," Jess asked.

"Yeah," Kate replied, smiling.

Jess smiled and walked out. He saw Emily by the door and Luke and Lorelai next to each other at the counter.

"What do you think of the Romanovs?" Emily asked Luke.

Jess raised his eyebrow at the question and looked at Luke.

"I think that they had it coming," Luke replied.

Emily rolled her eyes as she opened the door. "A match made in heaven," she muttered, leaving.

* * *

Later that day, Luke and Lorelai were the only ones at the gravesite. The reverend droned on and on. Lorelai spared a glance towards Luke and smiled gently at him.

"You okay," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm not big on funerals in general," Luke replied.

"Nobody is," Lorelai pointed out.

Luke nodded and the Reverend continued, "He passed away in his sleep, so the end came peacefully for Louie, which I'm sure is a great comfort to all who knew him."

"The passing away part was a great comfort for all who knew him," Luke muttered.

Lorelai cleared her throat. The Reverend looked at him. "I didn't know him," he said.

"Good thing," Luke nodded.

"But I understand he was a fine man, destined to be missed by many," the Reverend went on.

"Especially ones that were suing him," Luke muttered.

Lorelai looked at him in shock. "Stop," she said, hitting him gently, "Sorry father."

"Reverend," the priest corrected.

"Right," Lorelai nodded.

The Reverend nodded and then interred Louie.

"It was a nice service. Nice and...intimate," she said.

"I guess everybody deserves something at the end. Thanks for coming," Luke replied. Then he stopped and looked down at the grave. "That ain't me, right," he asked.

"What are you talking about," Lorelai asked.

"What Taylor said about me being like Louie, a loner, never being married and stuff? I mean, I am getting crankier as I get older, he's not so far off," Luke told her.

"You are not your uncle," Lorelai replied. Luke looked at her like he didn't believe her. "I mean, would Louie ever build someone a chuppah, or help fix things around someone's house without being asked, or make a special coffee cake with balloons for a girl's sixteenth birthday," she went on.

"Rory told you about that," Luke asked.

"Kate," Lorelai corrected, smiling. "And speaking of Kate, would Louie haven taken in his sister's kid without hesitating and without asking for anything in return," she continued.

"No one would've trusted Louie with their kid. He probably would've forgotten to feed him or something," Luke chuckled.

"You get my point," Lorelai smiled as she spotted the people coming over the hill.

The re-enactors came over the hill, making Luke and Lorelai smile as they watched.

"Thanks," he said, looking over at her.

"Anytime," Lorelai replied.

* * *

At the diner, Jess had a small smile as he helped the party go around the diner. He spotted Kate with Rory and Patty. He smiled at Kate, who walked over to him.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he replied.

"So this is a nice spread," she told him.

"I know, right," Jess smirked.

Kate smirked back. "You set this up," she said.

Jess looked at her. "You called Andrew and Taylor," he said.

Kate shrugged. "You caught me," she admitted.

"I thought so," Jess smirked.

Kate chuckled. "Hey, Jess," she said, as they leaned against the counter.

"Yeah," Jess asked.

"Where were you the other day," Kate asked. "When I was looking for you after Francine cancelled the show," she went on.

"Oh...the other day...okay, stay here and I'll be right back," Jess replied.

"Jess," Kate started as he walked up the stairs.

Kate shook her head as she saw Luke and Lorelai came into the diner.

"What is going on here," Lorelai asked.

"It's a wake," Rory grinned. "For Louie," she added.

"Who arranged this," Luke asked.

"We have no idea," Kate replied. "Well, it's going well, anyway. People brought a ton of food if you're hungry," she added.

"This is unexpected," Luke said.

"I think that this is for you too," Lorelai said.

"Am I dead," Luke asked.

"No, but people like you," Lorelai teased.

"Shut up," Luke muttered, hiding a smile.

"And with charm like that, how can they resist," Lorelai muttered, as they went to get food.

Jess came back down and handed Kate a paper. She looked over at him and then at the paper.

" _Former Veteran Dies at 85_ , by Jess Mariano," she read aloud. "What is this? An obituary for a paper," she asked. "You joined your school paper," she realized, grinning.

Jess shrugged. "I found the paper office and figured that it would be a good idea," he explained.

"So that day I couldn't find you, you were you at a meeting," Kate whispered.

"Yeah," Jess replied.

Kate smiled and caressed his hand. "I'm so proud of you," she said.

Jess grinned back to her. "Well, I think that maybe, we should go and join people before our new status becomes known," he said.

Kate grinned and pulled him to a table where Luke, Lorelai, and Rory were sitting with people, who were telling stories about Louie.

"So, like I say, it's Halloween, right, and we're lucky Louie doesn't have razor wire around his yard, you know how he is. So finally one of the neighborhood kids, he gets all courageous and he goes sauntering up to the door and he goes 'trick or treat!' Louie finally throws the door open, looks at him and says, 'Did you get a Reese's cup tonight?' And the kid looks in his bag and he says, 'Yes sir, I did.' So Louie grabs it, says 'thank you very much!' then slams the door in his face," Sy said, as everyone laughed at the story.

"I'm sorry that I never met him," Lorelai laughed, letting Kate and Jess sit down.

"He was colourful," Luke replied.

"I never trick or treated again," Kirk admitted.

Jess chuckled and Kate laid her head on his shoulder as they listened to more stories. Lorelai smiled at them and saw the way Jess put his arm around Kate's chair and she nudged Luke. He smiled a little at them and sat back. Soon enough, he would sit his nephew down and lay down the law about dating Kate. But that was not today. Today, he wanted to relax and talk about his uncle with the crazy people who were his family.

Chapter 9: Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry for the delay but I hope that the route and the risk I took will pay off. I have plenty ideas about the key moments that Rory and Jess shared and make them moments that Jess and Kate will have and the story lines that this story will keep going. Again, read and review or leave a kudos!


	10. It’s Like a Hunger in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Summary: What if Rory had a twin sister? What if that sister fell in love with Jess instead of the Dean/Rory/Jess triangle that drove most people, including myself ,crazy? What would happen to them? Would Jess still leave? Or would he go to Yale with the girls? Would Lorelai like him? How long would they wait to be together? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that. Cross Posted on FanFiction.net
> 
> Chapter Summary: Not based on an episode; When Patty and Babette decide to set Kate up on a date, she and Jess use it to their advantage to have a magical night and inadvertently create a town mystery one stormy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: The next chapter. This one is not based off an episode but takes some quotes from Back in the Saddle, the episode before Teach Me Tonight. The song is Hunger by Ross Copperman. I suggest listening to it when the scene comes up, preferably if you find the Vampire Diaries scene with it. Some of the dance moves I described are from that.

**Chapter 10: It’s Like a Hunger in Me**

Kate smiled as she walked into the Independence Inn. She saw Jess sitting in the library, reading a book.

“Hey,” she said, kissing him.

“Hey,” he replied, smiling.

“Oh, Kate, good, try these,” Sookie said, coming over with a tray of tarts.

“This has been happening since I came in half an hour ago,” Jess whispered as Kate eyed the tarts.

“What are they,” Kate asked, taking one.

“Lemon salmon,” Sookie replied.

Kate nodded and ate it. “Good,” she replied.

“But are they good enough to have at my wedding,” Sookie asked.

“Isn’t it outdoors,” Kate asked.

Sookie frowned and nodded. “Yeah, that’s not a good idea,” she replied.

Kate nodded. “Okay then…anything else for us to try,” she asked the cook.

“Yes! Cake,” Sookie exclaimed. “Follow me,” she added, leading them into the kitchen.

Jess smirked and took Kate’s hand as they walked into the kitchen. “How was school,” he asked.

“Boring,” Kate replied, kissing his jaw. “Paris knows,” she said.

“About us,” Jess asked, stopping.

“No, about you on the paper,” Kate replied, smirking.

“Thank you,” Jess sighed in relief, kissing her neck.

“I have strawberry cheesecake,” Sookie called out.

“Oh,” Kate squealed, as she left Jess’ arms.

Jess smiled and shook his head, following her into the kitchen.

“Good, good, sit and eat,” Sookie said, pushing him onto a stool.

Kate chuckled as she ate her cheesecake. Jess kissed her forehead and ate the chocolate cake in front of him.

“Sookie, Sookie, look,” Lorelai ran into the kitchen.

“What, what,” Sookie asked.

“You got a package,” Lorelai said, handing Sookie a thick package.

“Ooh, what’d you get,” Kate asked, grinning.

“Wedding invitations,” Sookie exclaimed, opening the box, “Whoooooo! Gimme it! Ohh, I wanna see ‘em!”

“This is exciting,” Kate said.

“I should leave,” Jess muttered.

“No, no, stay...oh, you’re gonna love these. They’re pearly white with this beautiful lavender stripe,” Sookie said as she looked at the invite.

“Aw,” Lorelai cooed.

“Sookie, they’re perfect,” Kate added, smiling.

Jess looked at them and cringed. “Not quite,” he muttered.

Sookie gasped as she read them. “I’m gonna choke somebody by the neck until brains ooze out of their ears,” she hissed.

“What do you two mean? They’re beautiful,” Lorelai told them.

“The name, look at the name,” Sookie ranted.

Lorelai and Kate looked over the name. “The marriage of his daughter…” they trailed off.

“Susie St. James,” they read in unison.

“Who is Susie St. James,” Sookie asked.

“I think that’s you,” Jess piped up.

“What am I going to do,” Sookie asked.

“I think that they could be changed,” Kate replied.

“No, and these have to go out in a week,” Sookie complained.

“We’ll fix it,” Lorelai promised.

* * *

“All I’m saying that our editor could have more force. I’m not saying that we need to have our own Paris but just telling me to cover an event with no direction, is crazy. Tell me that’s crazy,” Jess said, later that day as they walked to the diner.

Kate laughed and Jess opened the door for her.

“Why thank you, kind sir,” she said, in a Southern accent.

Jess rolled his eyes and gave her a quick grin as he went to the counter, pouring her a cup of coffee. Kate smiled as she sat down at the counter. She was about to take her first sip of coffee when Kirk came up behind her and pinched her forearm.

“Ow, Kirk,” she exclaimed.

Jess turned and glared at Kirk. The older man wasn’t bothered as he nodded.

“Good BMI. Kate, tell me, what do you prefer: a day at the beach or a nice candlelit dinner,” he asked.

“What,” Kate asked.

“Or a night in,” Kirk went on.

“What are talking about? Why are you asking me that?” Kate asked, scared for the answer.

Patty came into the diner. “Oh good, you’re here. Katie, as you know the spring formal is coming up and I know a couple of cuties,” she started.

“Oh no, no, no, no,” Kate said, getting up and rounding the counter. “Jess, back me up,” she begged.

Jess, who was watching in sheer amusement, looked at her then Patty. “I think that I need to vet them too, Miss Patty. Seeing as I’m her best friend and all. Don’t want a lemon that I’m going to hear about all day,” he said.

Luke, who was also watching in more shock, let a chuckle slip. Kate reared her glare onto him and he put her hands up.

“Hey, he’s right,” he pointed out.

“We had an agreement for no setting me up until I’m 21!” Kate exclaimed.

“But you should get back out there,” Babette spoke up from her table.

“You don’t have to marry the guys,” Jess managed. Kate glared at him at that one. “What? You’re acting like we’re auctioning you off,” he laughed.

“This is not funny,” Kate hissed.

“No it’s hilarious,” Jess gasped.

“Did you tell my mother about this,” Kate asked Patty.

“Not yet,” Patty replied.

Kate took off out the door at that. She was not going to let this happen.

* * *

“Back me up here,” Kate exclaimed as Lorelai and Rory laughed later that night.

“Sweetheart, this is gold,” Lorelai laughed.

Jess and Luke came into the house and saw everyone laughing. Jess smirked as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. She pushed him away. He winked at Lorelai and Rory as he took her upstairs by hand. She turned away from him and he shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulders.

“I’m mad at you,” she mumbled.

“You know, this could work to our advantage,” he said, kissing her neck.

“I don’t see how it can,” she asked.

“I could crash one of the dates or better yet, save you and we could have a date without leaving town,” Jess pointed out, kissing her jaw, rubbing her shoulders.

Kate gasped as he hit a knot in her shoulder. “Doesn’t this bother you? That Patty is setting me up,” she asked.

“Of course but honestly, do you see any other way that we can stop this without telling people?” Jess asked.

Kate turned to face him. “Do you want to tell people? Because say the word and we will,” she told him.

Jess smiled and kissed her. Kate gasped into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away and looked at her. Kate closed her eyes and nuzzled his neck, kissing it. Jess smirked as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Kate curled into his embrace.

“I would love nothing more than to do this in public but, Katie; I waited six months for this. And call me selfish, but I want this to be ours for as long as it can,” he whispered.

Kate smiled. “Because as soon as we tell people…it can’t be just ours,” she nodded.

“And I like that they all care about you, but this…this is different…I’m not running or leaving,” Jess went on.

Kate smiled and kissed him. She loved kissing him. It was like they both were in control, never overpowering the other. They understood each other. That’s why they wanted this to work. She smiled as she pulled away. Jess smiled, brushing her hair back.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

Kate giggled as she pecked him on the lips again. “Well you’re not so bad yourself,” she replied.

Jess smirked. “Just no kissing these guys,” he told her as they got up.

Kate laughed as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Jess was busing tables the next day, when Patty came in with Irwin Piccolo, the kid from his math class. Jess had nothing against him but he rolled his eyes, knowing Patty’s game.

“So you are going to ask Kate Gilmore out,” Patty asked.

“I would like to,” Irwin nodded.

Patty smiled. “I like you. You seem sweet. Now Kate could be a little rough around the edges but she’s a sweetheart,” she said.

Jess smirked as he watched from the counter. Patty was right and he was going to help give Kate a date that she would enjoy. After Patty left, he walked over to Irwin. The kid smiled as he sat down.

“Hey Jess,” he said.

“Hey Irwin; Saw you talking to Miss Patty. You going to ask Kate Gilmore out,” Jess asked.

Irwin nodded. “You’re friends with her, right,” he asked. At Jess’ nod, he smiled. “What should we do,” he asked.

Jess smiled. “Well, if was me, I’d get her out of town. Maybe start off someplace causal and low key because she likes that. Then maybe go to a movie. She’ll mock it endlessly later but she enjoys a romantic comedy. And if you go along with her in the mocking, she’ll enjoy it. It’s a special brand of humor, but Gilmore humor is infectious,” he said.

Irwin gawked at his classmate. Then he smiled. “I knew that the rumors about you weren’t true,” he said.

Jess smirked. “When it comes to Kate, they aren’t,” he nodded.

Irwin smiled. “Thank you, Jess,” he added.

“Anytime,” Jess smiled, going back to the counter. He stopped and turned around. “Just don’t try to kiss her,” he added.

Irwin smirked. “I never try to kiss another guy’s girl,” he said.

Jess laughed and patted his shoulder. “You’re okay, Irwin,” he nodded. “And if I laugh, it’s at Kate’s face. Not you,” he added.

Irwin laughed and shook Jess’ hand.

* * *

Later that day, the Gilmores were in the diner when a young boy walked in. Kate eyed him as he walked over to her. Jess raised his eyebrow, nudging Luke, who was next to him. Luke looked up as the kid tapped Kate’s shoulder.

“Yes,” she asked.

“Are you Kate Gilmore?” the kid asked.

“Yes,” Kate nodded.

“Hi, I’m Irwin,” the kid smiled.

Kate blinked at him, seeing the braces. Rory and Lorelai looked and saw Jess leaning against the counter, amusement in his eyes.

“Miss Patty set you,” Kate asked.

“Yes Madam,” Irwin nodded. “I go to Stars Hollow’s High,” he said.

“How old are you,” Lorelai asked.

“17,” Irwin smiled.

Kate nodded slowly. “And what do you do outside of school,” she asked.

“I’m Captain of my school’s chess club and debate team. And I’m a mathlete,” Irwin said.

Jess burst out laughing at that one. Everyone looked at him in shock and he waved them off.

“Don’t mind me,” he gasped, going upstairs, laughing all the way.

Kate glared at him and the diner was quiet. They never heard Jess laugh before.

“So, you wanna go out with me,” Irwin asked.

Kate plastered on a fake smile. “Why not,” she asked.

“Great, my mom and I will pick you up at six, that way maybe we’ll beat the rain,” Irwin grinned leaving.

Kate waved and then as soon as he left her field of vision, she banged her head on the table. Rory put her sweater on the table and Lorelai patted her shoulder. Jess came back down, calmer now. Then he saw Kate and started laughing again.

“Jess,” Kate whined, not looking up.

Jess shook his head and sat next to her. “What time is the mathlete picking you up?” he asked.

“Six, with his mom, so maybe we could beat the rain,” Kate replied, muffled by the sweater.

Jess bit his lip and Lorelai and Rory giggled a little. Kate glared at them and Jess kissed her forehead.

“Let me know where and I’ll be there,” he whispered in her ear.

Kate smiled as she got up. “Back to work,” she said, leaving the diner.

Jess looked at the other two Gilmores and they all laughed the second Kate was far enough away.

“Pictures, I need pictures,” Lorelai gasped.

“I’ll do my best,” Jess promised.

* * *

At six, Kate was in the backseat of a Honda driving to Hartford. Irwin said he was interested in the new wedding movie and Kate agreed that it looked funny so she left word with Luke to tell Jess where they were after Irwin and Kate ate at the diner.

“Okay, I’m going to be back around 10. Let me know if you need me to come earlier,” Irwin’s mom said as she dropped them off. “I want to beat this rain they keep saying is coming,” she added.

“Thanks Mom,” Irwin smiled. He turned to Kate and offered her his arm. “Shall we,” he asked.

Kate smiled a little. The guy was sweet and a perfect gentleman all night. He paid for everything so far and yeah, he was a little dull but she didn’t hate him.

“Lead the way,” she smiled as he paid for her ticket.

The two of them walked into the theater and Kate saw Jess was there already, reading as always. He looked up as he felt Kate’s eyes on him. Kate smiled as he smiled at her. He nodded to the seats behind him. The last row, like she liked them.

“Let’s sit in the back,” Irwin said, smiling. “It’s my favorites,” he added.

“Mine too,” Kate said, as they walked up the stairs.

“Hey Jess,” Irwin said, smiling at Jess.

Jess turned and looked at him. “Hey, Irwin, Kate, how’s the date going,” he asked.

Irwin smiled. “Nice, right Kate,” he asked.

Kate nodded. “What about you? You bring anyone,” she asked.

Jess raised his eyebrow at her. “Maybe I wanted a night off to myself,” he said.

Kate smirked a little. “Maybe I should see if Patty knows some girls,” she whispered in his ear.

Jess smirked back. “Try me,” he said.

Kate chuckled as she leaned back. The movie started and Kate found herself enjoying the whole event. Jess on the other hand did not like the fact that he was next to two couples who decided to make out. He looked at the fake couple behind him and Kate smiled at him. Irwin motioned to the seat next to Kate.

“Wanna move up here with us,” he asked.

Jess almost ran up the stairs to the seat. “You’re a life saver man,” he said.

“I figured you would want to sit next to her,” Irwin whispered.

Kate blinked. “What does that mean,” she asked.

Irwin blinked. “He likes you,” he told her.

Jess smirked and Kate bit her lip. He took her hand and caressed her knuckles. He grinned at Irwin.

“She doesn’t like to be outsmarted,” he said.

Kate shot him a look and Irwin chuckled. Kate shook her head and went back to watching the movie.

“Windex stings like a bitch on a cut,” she muttered.

“Personal experience,” Jess asked.

“Common sense,” she replied.

Jess chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Not even in my family do we have that many people with the same name,” he muttered. “And Nick is very popular with the Italians,” he added.

Kate giggled and Irwin smiled seeing them. “Believe it or not, I’m half Greek and this is exactly like my family is,” he spoke up.

“My aunt doesn’t leave her house since her parrot died,” Jess smirked.

“Petey died,” Kate asked, feigning heartbreak.

“My grandmother came over from Greece and she almost shot the mailman three times,” Irwin whispered.

Kate giggled and Jess nodded. The couples in the row in front of them glared at them. Kate smirked.

“Like you all were watching the movie,” she shot back.

Jess smirked, kissing her forehead and settling back to finish the movie with them. The mocking was relentless but it was fun with a new person who got it. After the movie was over, Irwin smiled as he watched Kate wait for Jess.

“You two are together aren’t you,” he asked.

Kate looked at him. “Yeah, we’re together. We’re just keeping it a secret for now,” she replied.

Irwin nodded. “I get it,” he nodded. “When Miss Patty asked me, Jess was around and he told me what you like. Like he knew you inside and out. Was this your first time outside of town,” he asked.

Kate nodded. “Kind of,” she admitted, smiling as Jess leaned against the wall. She turned back to Irwin. “Could you keep it quiet for a bit? You see how they are with me and him…and I have plans for Taylor,” she added.

Irwin laughed and walked her over to Jess. Kate smiled and Jess blinked.

“What?” he asked.

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Irwin said.

“Thanks man,” Jess replied. “Come on, we’ll drop you off,” he said, pointing to Kate’s car.

“You took my car,” Kate asked.

“Your mother let me,” Jess replied.

Kate laughed and Irwin’s mom pulled up. Kate smiled and hugged him.

“Thanks for tonight,” she whispered.

Irwin smiled and nodded as he shook Jess’ hand. “You take care of her,” he asked.

Jess nodded. “Always,” he smiled over Irwin’s shoulder. Kate grinned and they waved to him as he got into his mom’s car. She smiled and pulled away. Kate took Jess’ offered arm and walked with him to the car.

“So do I get to know these plans for Taylor,” he asked, opening the door for her.

Kate laughed and kissed him. “Oh yeah,” she grinned, getting into her car.

* * *

They drove back to Stars Hollow with an easy banter going back and forth between them. When they got to the middle of the town, the sky opened up and the rain came down. The town was dark and the lights were dimmed through the rain that was coming down in sheets.

“What the hell,” Kate laughed.

“I guess they weren’t kidding about late storms,” Jess whistled.

Kate grinned. “Pull over,” she said.

Jess looked at her and did what she asked, in the middle of the town square. Kate smiled and put in a CD from her glove compartment. She found a song and turned it up loud, and pausing it before she got out of the car. Jess laughed as she stood outside the car, her hair getting matted down and her black floral dress becoming a second skin.

“Dance with me,” she said to him over the rain.

Jess laughed again, getting out of the car. He kept his door opened so they could get back into the car. “You’re crazy,” he laughed.

Kate laughed and pulled him to her. “This could be the night we tell everyone about for years,” she said. She kissed him. “I want to dance in the rain with you,” she whispered.

Jess smiled and leaned back to the car, putting the song on and turning the lights off. He took Kate in his arms and they started to dance.

 _One look and I can’t catch my breath Two souls into one flesh When you’re not next to me I’m incomplete_  


Kate knew that this could end horribly. They could break up and he could leave and they could never speak again. Or worse, they could break up, he could leave, but would always come back, like the universe would try to get them back together, but they could never line up like this again. And she could never live without him. She loved him too much for that to happen. She wanted to know everything about him. She wanted to know his hopes and dreams; be the reason why he smiled, laughed, and lived. She knew that she would never get over him. And she knew that she loved him. She was going to make this stick. She loved him. She knew in her heart that she did. She loved Jess with all her soul. And one day, she would tell him.

_'Cause I’m on fire like a thousand suns I couldn’t put it out even if I wanted to These flames tonight Look into my eyes and say you want me, too Like I want you Oh, love, let me see inside your heart All the cracks and broken parts The shadows in the light There’s no need to hide_

Jess watched as Kate twirled in his arms. He could have had her in his arms months ago but his fear of how it would end stopped him. He could never get enough of her. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to be the reason she smiled, laughed, and sang. He wanted her love. And if he ever lost her…he would never get over her. He was going to make this work if he could have more nights like this for the rest of his life. He loved her with all his heart and soul. And one day, he was going to say that to her.

_'Cause I’m on fire like a thousand suns I couldn’t put it out even if I wanted to These flames tonight Look into my eyes and say you want me, too Like I want you_

_It’s like a hunger in me Yeah, it’s never ending Yeah, I’ll burn for you (I’ll burn for you)_

Their dance was a work of art. The two people moved in and out of the light, so if they had an audience, they couldn’t be identified. And yet, it did not hinder the dance at all. He spun her around multiple times, smiling at the grin on her face. He led them into a waltz and then hugged her tight to him, dipping her low, her long, dark hair skimming the wet pavement and then lifting her up high. She grasped his shoulders and turned away from him. He grabbed her and they laughed as he twirled her away from him, and she spun back to him, never out of his arms more than five seconds.

_It’s like a hunger in me Yeah, it’s never ending Yeah, I’ll burn for you (I’ll burn for you) I’m on fire like a thousand suns I couldn’t put it out even if I wanted to These flames tonight Look into my eyes and say you want me, too Like I want you_

He lifted her again and she hooked her leg around his waist as they spun around. They locked eyes and he put her down, holding her as she did a split and pulled her back up. They waltzed again and slowed their movements as the song ended.

 _I got a hunger in me_  


 

When the song ended, Jess dipped her and kissed her with all the passion he felt. Kate’s fingers slid into his hair and kissed him back with equal passion. Their bodies pressed together tightly, into one line. The rain was falling and yet it was like it was falling around them, like it didn’t want to, or couldn’t, touch them. It just helped keep them obscure from the townspeople looking out, trying to see the couple whose dancing captivated them.

_I got a hunger in me_

* * *

 

Lorelai looked up as she heard the door opened. She turned to see Kate leaning against the door, grinning like a fool.

“What happened to you? You get caught in the storm,” she asked.

Rory came into the living room and saw her sister. Kate laughed and shook her head.

“Jess and I decided to dance in the rain,” she admitted.

“You got Jess to dance with you in the rain,” Rory asked, getting a towel for her sister.

Kate took it and wrapped it around herself. “Yeah and it was amazing,” she sighed.

Lorelai smiled and Rory grinned as they both walked upstairs. Kate stopped near her room and looked at her sister.

“I really love him, Rory,” she admitted.

Rory smiled. “And I know he loves you, Kate,” she replied.

Kate smiled and nodded, as they went into her room.

* * *

The next day, Kate walked into the diner with Lorelai and Rory and saw everyone looking at the papers. Jess passed them and dropped a copy onto the table, smirking at Kate.

“Mystery Dancing Couple Stuns in the Rain,” Kate laughed.

Lorelai and Rory looked at the paper, knowing the full story last night when Kate came into the house soaked and grinning like a fool.

“What would be a noise complaint turned into a case of who are they as an unidentified couple danced in the rain so perfectly, one would think it was choreographed and planned. Taylor Doose denies this,” Rory read.

Luke rolled his eyes and shot Taylor a look. Taylor wouldn’t shut up about what he saw last night.

“It was amazing. They were in near darkness but they were still so beautiful. They had to be from some professional company. Because they were so perfect,” he gushed.

Kate laughed and looked over to Jess, who smirked. Luke looked at him.

“I will pay you to tell Taylor,” he muttered.

“Not a chance,” his nephew replied.

“Shame I missed it,” Kate spoke up.

Patty and Babette looked over to her. “Yeah, how was the date last night,” Patty asked.

“Irwin was a sweetheart but I’m sorry to say he’s not the one for me,” Kate smiled.

Jess smirked at her and handed her coffee. Kate smiled up at him.

“I would love to know where those two are right now,” she said.

“I think they’re off somewhere, being happy and in love,” he replied.

Kate’s heart quickened and she nodded. “I hope so,” she replied.

Jess nodded. “I know so,” he winked.

Kate smiled into her coffee cup and turned back to her sister and mother, who were talking to Patty about another date. Jess shook his head and folded up the article. He was definitely right about them.

He knew it.

End of Chapter 10

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this in thought of Kate going on a string of bad dates and writing a song about them and what she wants in a guy to sing to the town. Then I was on YouTube and was poking around Vampire Diaries clips finding Damon and Elena's last dance scene (don't get me started on that, because I still cry) and the song, Hunger by Ross Copperman, was so haunting and beautiful and I had to use it somewhere. And I wanted a Kate and Jess dance scene either in Teach Me Tonight or in Sookie's wedding but I thought that this could lend itself to Kate's story line with songs. Jess is OOC in this one, or maybe not because he does truly love Kate. But I will let you decide on that one. I really would like to hear what you think--good and bad-- so please review!


	11. Potholes and Cones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Summary: What if Rory had a twin sister? What if that sister fell in love with Jess instead of the Dean/Rory/Jess triangle that drove most people, including myself, crazy? What would happen to them? Would Jess still leave? Or would he go to Yale with the girls? Would Lorelai like him? How long would they wait to be together? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that. Cross Posted on FanFiction.net
> 
> Chapter Summary: Teach Me Tonight: When Jess needs a tutor, Luke turns to Kate. A bad day gets better before it gets even worse and Jess finds a way to tell Kate something important through their lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two for the price of one! I did this without watching the whole episode like I usually do, focusing on Kate and Jess and their time together, especially when they are in the diner and talking about Yale. There's lot of missing dialogue here because of the storyline change but I used enough that I think I captured the truth of the episode.  
> There are a lot of things I want to say and I'm going to say it here and not in the end because this meant a lot to me. First: Your words have been so wonderful to hear. I love all my readers and even when you favorite or follow the story without a review makes me happy because people are interested. So thank you! I was wondering if you guys would check out some of my other works on the site. They are all one shots, mostly reactions to their respective shows. there are all linked in my bio and I usually don't do this but I would love to see what you guys think. But in the meantime, please enjoy this story!  
> Second, the panic attack Jess had is something that I experience every so often so that came from a personal place. and even though I made Kate the driver, it hit him hard because he made her leave the safety of the diner.  
> Lastly: I didn't write Chris in because I didn't want to remember why he and Lorelai weren't talking at that point. Plus, there was no real reason for him to show up and play superman since Lorelai didn't want to kill Jess.  
> So here is Teach Me Tonight! Enjoy and review or favorite and follow!

**Chapter 11: Potholes and Cones**

Kate sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. She couldn’t believe that she was here and that tonight happened. They were having a great time and they were laughing and talking and kissing two hours ago. They were only out about twenty minutes. And now she had an arm in a cast and she couldn’t find Jess anywhere. He was here and then he left. And she was running on fumes, the last time she slept was last night. She didn’t see who sat next to her but she sighed and leaned against them.

“How the hell did this all happen?”

* * *

**_Twelve Hours Earlier_ **

“Kate, wait up,” Luke called out to her as she left the diner after breakfast with Rory and Lorelai, complete with secret flirting with Jess.

“What’s up, Luke,” she smiled, leaning against her car.

“Could you tutor Jess,” he asked.

Kate blinked. “Jess…Jess, your nephew Jess…Jess…my…you know,” she asked, pointing to her boyfriend, who was **_so not_** looking outside.

Luke nodded. “Yeah, I know. He’s not doing too well in school. The principal said he’s not gonna let him move on unless something changes. I was wondering if you could help,” he said.

Kate still couldn’t process it. She looked torn between going back inside and beating Jess senseless or banging her head against the car so she could wake up.

“That doesn’t make any sense; he’s smart enough to pass any subject,” she finally managed to say.

Luke raised his eyebrow. “I don’t think it’s his lack of smarts, more like his lack of proximity to the actual classes that’s the problem,” he replied.

It clicked for her. Yeah, she was going to kill Jess. “Ah,” she nodded.

“Yeah,” Luke nodded.

“Can I kill him,” she asked.

Luke smirked. “I think that this is killing him enough,” he pointed out.

“That’s true. Okay, what subject does he need help in,” Kate sighed.

“I think it’s safe to say all of them,” Luke replied. “I’d pay you,” he added.

“Absolutely not,” Kate replied. “Just leave a pot of coffee and a cherry pie out and I’ll be fine.” She gave him a look that clearly said “don’t mess with me”.

Luke smiled. “Look, I don’t expect you to work miracles and it doesn’t have to be a full time everyday thing. If you could just get him through a couple of his next tests, maybe make the school see that he can do it, that would probably help out a lot,” he explained.

Kate smiled. “Anything,” she replied. “I’ll come by tonight,” she added, going around to the driver’s side. She shot Jess a look and smirked seeing him roll his eyes.

Luke smirked. “Going to make him pay,” he asked.

Kate grinned. “My personal favorite pastime,” she admitted. “And here I thought it would change once we got together. But now it’s way more fun,” she added, getting into her car. “See you tonight,” she called as she pulled away.

Luke smirked as he walked back into the diner. Jess glared at him. Luke grinned.

“I like this,” he said as he got back to work.

“She’s going to kill me,” Jess muttered.

“Dug your own grave there,” Luke pointed out.

Jess shook his head. Luke grinned as his nephew left.

* * *

Kate walked out of the dance studio where Chilton had dance team meetings every Friday after school. It was her gym class. She loved dancing, even more so after she and Jess did that little performance two weeks ago. She smiled thinking about that night. She was surprised no one found out that it was them since that was her car…but she didn’t mind it. She loved the mystery and how she knew it drove Taylor crazy. And her mother knew it too since she pushed his buttons two nights ago, making him make her the chooser of the movie night movie on Sunday.

She walked into the showers and cleaned herself up a little. She normally would go home and do this but she was going to make Jess pay tonight. She had it all planed out. She was going to wear a great dress that showed off her dancer’s body and wear the perfume he loved so much and her hair the way he liked it. And she was going to tease him and he couldn’t touch her because she was going to make them sit in the diner, in front of people and make him work. She giggled as she took out her contacts and put them in their container.

She hummed under her breath as she washed up. She threw her hair up in a ponytail to let it dry and got dressed. She went to take her contacts out but without a mirror she couldn’t see, so when she reached for her mirror, the contact case fell and the contents spilled out.

“No, no, no,” she exclaimed as she tried to find her contacts.

She got up and then slipped, banging her elbow hard onto the floor. “Holy fuck,” she cursed, holding her elbow, seeing stars. She whimpered when she couldn’t and pulled out her glasses. She put them on and then sighed.

“Great,” she muttered, packing up.

She slowly got up and walked out of the room and got into her car. She drove here because she had an early class and the dance class ran late usually. And with her grandparents away for the week, she didn’t have to rush home to get ready for dinner and she could tutor Jess. She rested her elbow on a towel on top of her console as she drove.

“Whoa,” she exclaimed, seeing the massive pothole. She swerved to avoid it and took a deep breath after stopping.

“Anything else,” she muttered driving off.

* * *

Jess was waiting for Kate in the diner, with a fresh pot of coffee on the hot plate and a cherry pie on the counter. He also made them burgers and fries with milkshakes, strawberry for her and vanilla for him. He spotted her walking into the diner in a grey sweatshirt and black sweatpants. She pulled her hair back and cleaned her face—she must have had dance today—and her contacts were out, allowing her to have her glasses on. He gawked at her, knowing she rarely wore her glasses in public unless she was going to run or dance and her contacts burned.

“Kate,” Luke did a double take.

“I lost one of my contacts and couldn’t find the replacements. So not another word,” she replied, sitting down.

Jess held up his hands and Kate poured herself a cup of coffee. She tried not to wince as she reached for her bag. Her elbow still hurt like a bitch.

“You okay,” Jess asked, seeing her wince in pain.

Kate nodded. “Over did it in dance today,” she replied.

“You sure you want to do this,” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kate answered, smiling. “Besides, I have a ton of questions for you,” she added.

Jess groaned and Kate smirked. Then she realized she didn’t see any books.

“Where are your books,” she asked.

“Huh, I don’t know,” he replied.

Kate groaned. “Jess,” she muttered. “How are we gonna study without your books?” she asked.

“I guess we’re not. Movie,” he asked.

“Jess, I had the afternoon from hell. On top of overdoing it in dance and losing my contacts, I almost drove into a pothole that could very well lead to China with how big it is. My father is avoiding my mother and Dean and Rory are fighting over something I can care less about. But I do care about you and want you to succeed. Hence why I am here,” Kate hissed. “So get your books or I’m going home,” she added glaring at him.

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Luke said, as Jess winced at the glare. “Good luck,” he muttered to his nephew.

Jess nodded. Luke left and Kate raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend. He nodded again, taking out a handkerchief.

“Wait there,” he said, doing a magic trick, making an apple appear.

Kate smiled a little as he went upstairs. She winced as she pulled up her sleeve and saw the bruise on her arm. She hissed and pulled it back down as Jess came back into view. She nodded.

“Let’s get started,” she said.

They were at it for half an hour and in that time Jess found a deck of cards. He was playing with them and trying to make her smile.

“Okay, tell me the political ramifications of the Marshall Plan,” she said, not looking up.

Jess smirked as he held up the deck. “Pick a card,” he said. Kate eyed him then the deck and threw it on the floor. Jess whistled. “Huh, well, that just made the trick a little bit harder,” he said.

“Jess, focus,” Kate told him.

“Did I do something? Because if I did, I’m sorry,” he told her.

“You didn’t do anything. I told you, I had a bad day,” she replied.

“And I told you we didn’t have to do this. We could have been watching a movie and I could have wowed you with my book smarts upstairs. You’re obliviously in pain or did you think I don’t see you wince every time you move your arm,” he went on.

“If we didn’t do this now, we wouldn’t ever do this. And I want to see you do something with your brain over than spar with me,” Kate snapped.

“What do you expect is going to happen with me,” Jess asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe we could go to Yale together,” Kate exclaimed.

“Oh yeah, me at Yale with a bunch of trust funded, legacy idiots,” Jess scoffed.

“With me, debating over more than which Clash song is the greatest and Hemmingway over Rand,” Kate went on. “And we could find an off campus apartment and live together, taking all our English classes together, work on the paper together. You could be the editor of the Daily News. And we could make fun of those trust funded, legacy idiots,” she rambled.

Jess smiled at her. It did sound good. Especially the living together part; waking up with Kate every day, coming home to her every night…he could see it. She could major in performance studies and he could major in English and they could be together.

“Is that why you did this,” he asked.

Kate nodded. “Jess, I know how smart you are. Luke, my Mom, Rory…we all know you can do it,” she said.

“Oh, here come the pompoms,” Jess muttered.

“No, no pompoms, just me saying you could do more,” Kate told him. She reached over to caress his face. “I know you can do more,” she whispered.

Jess smiled and took her hand. Kate smiled and leaned in, then pulled back remembering where they were.

“I wish I could kiss you right now,” she whispered.

“I know. Me too,” Jess nodded. Then he caressed her hand. “This is me pulled you in for a long slow kiss,” he said.

Kate smiled. She rubbed the back of his hand. “And this is me, kissing you back, running my hands through your hair,” she replied.

Jess smiled and then closed the book in front of him. “The Marshall Plan was aimed at helping rebuild Europe’s economies after World War II. It was a four year long plan that began in 1948 and it was made to rebuild devastated parts of Europe and to prevent the spread of communism. It was divided among the states that were participating in the program on a per capita, drawing criticism as those who allied with the Allied forces received more help and those who were either neutral or with the Axis forces got less,” he explained.

Kate’s mouth dropped open. “How…what…okay,” she managed.

Jess smirked. “Okay, yeah, there’s an upside to this if you get to be quiet,” he quipped.

Kate mocked at him as she swatted him with her good arm. Jess smiled and they got back to studying.

“Have you ever read "Please Kill Me"?” he asked getting up and brining their plates to the kitchen.

“No, I haven’t,” Kate replied, getting up and stretching. She winced as she moved her arm but ignored it.

“Oral history of the punk movement; you’d like it – you can borrow it if you want,” Jess went on.

Kate smiled. “I would like to borrow it,” she replied.

Jess smiled as he sat back down. Kate did the same and handed him a notepad. “One of Shakespeare’s sonnets,” she said.

Jess raised his eyebrow as he wrote on the pad. Kate flipped through her songbook and made a list of songs she didn’t sing yet while he did that. She looked up as he handed her back the note pad. She looked at it then she looked at him.

“This is a Clash song,” she said.

Jess smirked. “Which one,” he asked.

Kate smirked back. “Guns of Brixton,” she replied.

“And the lady gets a prize,” Jess cheered, smirking at her, handing her coffee.

Kate smiled and took the coffee. She couldn’t really feel it in her right arm but she wasn’t going to say anything.

“Why don’t we get out of here,” he asked.

Kate raised her eyebrow. “Where do you want to go,” she asked.

“Let’s get ice cream,” Jess suggested.

“This is a diner, you have ice cream here,” she pointed out, but she got up regardless.

“Yes but my Uncle does not have cones,” Jess replied.

Kate laughed. “That is the only way to eat ice cream without eating straight from the carton,” she agreed.

Jess laughed and led her out of the diner. Kate gave him the keys to her car.

“Could you drive,” she asked.

Jess nodded and watched as Kate got into the car, wincing as she moved her arm. He shook his head and got into the car. After they drove to the ice cream shop and got their cones, they talked a lot more than they had all night.

“So where did you get in your head that you weren’t going anywhere,” Kate asked as she drove her car.

“What,” he asked.

“You know you’re smarter than most everybody at your school. It takes you like five minutes to finish a book. You read everything, you remember everything; you could ace those classes easily. Why don’t you? You don’t need a tutor. It’s crazy that they’re talking about leaving you back,” Kate went on.

“Pretty sure that you asked something different there, babe,” he told her.

“Where did you get the idea you weren’t going to college,” she asked.

“Ask my mother, she could give you a couple reasons. Oh, and I’m sure Principal Mertin can chime in with a few good ones,” Jess replied.

“Well they don’t know you like I know you,” Kate pointed out.

Jess opened his mouth to reply when Kate screeched, seeing a raccoon in the middle of the road. She swerved to avoid it but hit the pothole and the car went into a bench. Kate screamed in pain as her right arm collided with the dashboard. Jess turned and then got out of the car.

“Kate,” he asked, opening her door and getting her out of the car.

“It hurts,” she whimpered.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re going to be okay,” he whispered, as he found her phone and called 911.

Everything was a blur after that. The paramedics came and took both of them to the hospital and Jess called a tow truck. Kate took the phone and called her mother and Rory and Jess called Luke. As the doctors treated Kate, he slipped out of the hospital, waiting for Luke to come.

The world was spinning. He couldn’t catch his breath. All he heard was Kate’s scream and all he could see was her in pain. Sure he wasn’t driving but he let her drive. Hell, he suggested they go out in the first place. And now…he was going to have to leave. Everyone would want him out…Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Dean, and Taylor…Kate…they would never have Yale together. They would never live together or run the paper together. He was going to have to leave the first place that actually felt like home in the longest time

He felt sick. He ran to the bushes and lost all the contents of his stomach. He coughed and felt Luke’s hand on his back. He heard Lorelai’s voice and Rory’s gasp as he took a breath. He felt himself being pulled over to the curb and sat down.

“Jess, honey, you’re having a panic attack, come on, sit down,” Lorelai said.

“Kate,” he managed.

“She’s fine. You’re the one who’s worrying us,” Lorelai hushed.

Jess sighed and calmed down. Luke sat next to him and Lorelai went inside with Rory.

“She’s okay,” he asked, looking at his uncle.

“She’s okay,” Luke nodded, handing him a bottle of water.

Jess sighed in relief taking a large swing of water.

* * *

When Kate came down from the pain and the high of the pain medications, she realized that she was alone. Jess wasn’t outside or in the room next to her. She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. She couldn’t believe that she was here and that tonight happened. They were having a great time and they were laughing and talking and kissing two hours ago. They were only out about twenty minutes. And now she had an arm in a cast and she couldn’t find Jess anywhere. He was here and then he left. And she was running on fumes, the last time she slept was last night. She didn’t see who sat next to her but she sighed and leaned against them.

“How the hell did this all happen?”

“That was my question,” Lorelai said.

Kate looked up and saw Lorelai near tears. “Hi Mom,” she whispered.

Lorelai sighed and hugged her. Kate winced as she couldn’t really move her arm. She saw Luke standing with Jess and Rory. Kate let go of her mother and hugged Jess tightly.

“I was worried about you,” she whispered.

“Sorry,” Jess muttered, kissing her neck.

“I’m killing Taylor,” Luke muttered.

“Why,” Kate asked.

“He knew about that pothole,” Rory pointed out.

“And we wanted lights there for years,” Lorelai added.

“So it wasn’t my horrible driving,” Kate asked.

“No, you were driving with a broken arm already,” Jess pointed out.

“My arm was not broken already,” Kate told him.

“Actually, Ms. Gilmore, he’s right. You fractured your elbow and when you hit the dashboard, you fractured your forearm,” the doctor said coming in and showing Kate the x-rays.

Kate looked at them and cringed. “Well…that’s fun,” she muttered.

“You are going to have the cast on for six weeks and then we are going to talk about physical therapy in case of any nerve damage,” the doctor said.

Kate sighed. “Okay,” she nodded, leaning against Jess.

“Thank you doctor,” Lorelai said.

The doctor smiled and left them.

“Where’d you fall,” Rory asked.

“The shower stalls after I lost my contacts,” Kate replied.

Lorelai burst out laughing and Luke chuckled as Jess kissed her forehead. Rory giggled and hugged Kate’s other side. Kate chuckled and hugged her sister.

“Can we get out here,” she asked.

“Please,” Jess nodded.

“Let’s go,” Lorelai said, leading everyone out. She turned to Kate and grinned. “Who’s gonna call grandma?” she asked.

Kate froze, and then a smirk grew on her face. “Taylor,” she replied.

“Please let me see that conversation,” Jess begged.

Kate laughed and they left the hospital.

* * *

When Jess and Luke got back to the diner, Jess collapsed into a chair after packing an overnight bag. They were going to stay over at the Gilmore house for the night. Luke sat one table over and waited for his nephew to catch his breath.

“I made sure she was okay,” he said.

“Then you went outside and had a panic attack,” Luke nodded.

Jess nodded. “Think that they’ll call for my lynching,” he asked.

“Like we’ll let it happen,” Luke shot back.

Jess smirked and shook his head. “Thanks for not blowing up,” he said.

Luke smirked and shook his head. “Anytime,” he replied. “Come on, we should get over there,” he said.

Jess nodded and got up, leaving the diner with his uncle.

When they got to the Gilmore house, Lorelai smiled at them. Jess went upstairs into Kate’s room. She was sleeping in her bed, her arm on a pillow on her chest. He smiled, kissing her forehead, going over to the chair Lorelai set up for him. He put his bag down and took his sweats. He went into the bathroom and changed. When he came back, Kate was looking at him, smiling.

“Lie here with me,” she whispered.

Jess smiled and got in the bed on her left side, careful of her arm. Kate smiled and closed her eyes.

“Goodnight, Dodger,” she whispered.

“Goodnight, Gilmore,” he replied, falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, the five of them were all in the diner when Taylor came into the diner.

“You, I want you done,” he yelled pointing to Jess, who was serving someone.

“Sure, just tell me when you got the authority to tell me what to do,” Jess shot back.

“Leave him alone, Taylor,” Kate spoke up.

“He hurt you, Kate,” Taylor said.

“One: I hurt myself by falling in the shower. Two: I was driving last night. And three: thanks to the public records that Kirk got me, you knew about the pothole on ten separate accounts and you never did anything about it. And because of that, I crashed my car and did more damage to my arm than I should have. So you can either apologize to Jess and leave, paying me for the damages to my car or this is going to get ugly,” Kate spoke with a calm fury. It was deadly and yet captivating to watch.

Taylor sighed and left the diner. Kate smirked and Lorelai got up, going to the door. “My father will be in touch to make you pay the insurance on the car,” she called out.

Kate laughed and Rory high fived her mother. Jess smirked and nodded to them, handing Kate a note. Then he walked out of the diner and Kate followed him after a few minutes. They met at the bridge and he smiled as she blinked at him.

““I owe you a poem”,” she asked.

Jess smirked. “Let me not to the marriage of true minds; Admit impediments. Love is not love; Which alters when it alteration finds, Or bends with the remover to remove: O no; it is an ever-fixed mark, That looks on tempests, and is never shaken; It is the star to every wandering bark, Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks; within his bending sickle's compass come; Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved,” he recited from memory.

Kate laughed and kissed him, understanding the words perfectly. And she knew her response was the perfect one.

End of Chapter 11

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sonnet Jess said at the end was Sonnet 116 by William Shakespeare. This is what it means in modern English: I would not admit that anything could interfere with the union of two people who love each other. Love that alters with changing circumstances is not love, nor if it bends from its firm state when someone tries to destroy it. Oh no, it’s an eternally fixed point that watches storms but is never itself shaken by them. It is the star by which every lost ship can be guided: one can calculate it’s distance but not gauge its quality. Love doesn’t depend on Time, although the rosy lips and cheeks of youth eventually come within the compass of Time’s sickle. Love doesn’t alter as the days and weeks go by but endures until death. If I’m wrong about this then I’ve never written anything and no man has ever loved. 
> 
> I think that sums up Kate and Jess don't you think?


End file.
